Strangers
by AniK
Summary: They meet thanks to Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding and he finds that she is the weirdest, funniest, coolest girl he's ever met. The problem is she asks him a favor that will end in complete chaos unless they manage to turn the lie into a truth. Just read.
1. Strangers

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Well I'm back, I actually started writing this like two hours ago, I honestly need some comic relief in my life and I decided to write a story that would make me smile and just feel good, so here it is, the first chapter at least.

About my other story, Strange Relationships, for all of you who read it and noticed I didn't finish it, it just happens that I had the final chapters ready and the computer broke down, I lost everything and I was so bummed I decided not to finish the story. I actually tried to rewrite to chapters but I didn't like them… so unless I get some kind of divine inspiration the story will stay unfinished!

But don't worry here is a new story, a sweet romantic one, and I think I'll write another one and I'll be updating both of them, I just need to decide on a story line because I have like a thousand different ideas!

Oh by the way, I don't really like the title of the story that much but it's what came up in the moment so I decided to leave it like that.

Anyway I won't bother you anymore, just read this story, read this first chapter, tell me what you think, review, and all that stuff!

STRANGERS

Chapter 1: Strangers

"Can I help you?" Syaoran heard the voice come from behind a bookshelf. Apparently someone had been watching him and now decided to step in to help him.

"Yes" He said hesitantly searching for the person speaking to him.

"What are you looking for?" A girl appeared behind him. He turned around to look at her a little bit upset that the woman had taken so long to attend him but once he looked at her he couldn't help but smile.

The woman was shorter than him, probably one or two years younger. She had very long brown hair and the most amazing emerald green eyes he had ever seen. She was smiling at him with a soft and welcoming smile that moved something inside him he couldn't quite recognize.

"So?" She said approaching him and placing a book she was holding in her hand in one of the bookshelves.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a map actually, I kindda got lost and I need to find my friend's house"

"Well this town isn't exactly what you may call big maybe I can tell you where you need to go" Syaoran was just surprised by the fact that this woman had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"I'm trying to find Eriol Hiragizawa's house"

"Hmm… yeah you won't find him home right now, he has been travelling a lot lately, with the wedding and all, you know Tomoyo she just wants the best of the best, and she wants to get married in this god forsaken town! So Eriol has to travel a lot to get the things she needs" He couldn't help but smile at her comment, the girl just rambled on not really bothering to find out if he was interested in what she was saying or not.

"But you know him them?" He said smiling at her, the feeling felt so distant to him, he couldn't even remember the last time he smiled.

"Well of course I know him! Didn't I just tell you this place is just too small? I mean everyone knows everyone here, that can be either good or bad… you know right? Cause if you do something wrong then everyone is going to find out"

Syaoran kept on looking at the girl who just kept on rambling on about how difficult it was to be there, and she tried to explain to him how even though she tried to be a good girl she just always seemed to mess up something, apparently she was kind of clumsy.

"Aaaaaaanyway" She said stopping to take some air "You said you wanted to get to Eriol's house right?" He just nodded suspecting that the girl would interrupt him the second he decided to say something "Well you are like 15 minutes away, you need to take that road" She said pointing to a road to the side of the bookstore "Then you turn right when you see a restaurant that looks forgotten by God, and Eriol's house is just at the end of that street"

That wasn't the best address he could have been given but he still appreciated the gesture.

"Are you in a hurry? Does someone know you are going there cause I told you there is no one there right now"

"Well I actually told him I'd be arriving next week, but I managed to move the flight, so no, he doesn't know I'm here"

"Too bad… if you want you can wait till I finish my shift and I can take you there"

"But someone is going to be there right? When is he returning anyway" He was starting to believe it hadn't been such a good idea to move his flight.

"Well he's returning in like three days I think, but don't worry I can get into his house, he won't mind, I actually crash at his house most of the time, specially when my brother is home he's just a pain in the ass! And Eriol's house is like my bachelor pad"

Syaoran started laughing at her comments, he had no idea who this woman was but he was starting to like her already, and that wasn't a very common thing for him. He actually loved girls, he was known as a player back home, but he had never met a woman he actually felt this kind of attraction for.

"Ok then… I guess there's no harm in waiting. How do you know him anyway?" Syaoran asked once he realized he had just agreed to let a complete stranger take him to his best friend's house.

"Oh I'm Tomoyo's best friend, I'm the bride's maid actually" She said as she started walking around the bookstore, placing books here and there, making him follow her. "I've know Eriol for a long time now, well ever since he moved here actually, he made this place a little more bearable, don't get me wrong I mean I love this place! It's like the most pacific and happiest place in the world but sometimes you just need more… do you know what I mean?"

He nodded trying to agree with her but he actually had no idea of what she was talking about.

"Anyway I just come back here during vacations and stuff like that, I study in the city, and when I graduate I think I'll come back here for good"

"What do you study?" He found himself asking the question before he could actually stop himself

"I study literature, but I want to write my own books, something interesting, something people can relate… or something like that" She said as she started laughing "My God that was so corky!" She said laughing "What do you do?"

"I'm chairman at a company in China"

"Aren't you like too young to be a chairman?"

"It's a family business, it kinda chose me" She nodded seriously "It's just boring stuff I do"

"Really? That's too bad, I'd hate it if some day someone asked me what I do for a living and I just say 'something boring'… it's kinda pathetic, I mean you should be doing something you love!"

"Well… I like my job! I don't hate it completely"

"Yeah right" She said mocking him and walking over to the counter. She sat on the other side of the table, just in front of the register and pointed him to a couch near her.

"Ok then good for you!" She said smiling. Syaoran just eyed her, trying to figure out this woman, she was so different from any other woman he had met before, she had a certain charisma that made him want to know her more.

"Sooo…" he started trying to change the subject "You are the bride's maid?"

"Yep, I still believe I'm too young to be a bride's maid, and I also believe those two are too young to be getting married I mean they are only 24 years old!"

"Yeah well they really love each other… they'll be ok" He said interrupting her

"Yeah I know… still it's kinda nostalgic, I mean we grew up here and then we both left for school she met him and now they are getting married! I mean it just happened so fast… I feel like a mother who is watching her babies grow up!" She started to make some very funny faces trying to act as if she was suffering, but she just managed to make him laugh and she started laughing as well.

"Listen I have to close up in about half an hour, you can wait here with me or you can just come pick me up at 6:00 what do you think?"

The question caught him off guard, this girl was so strange! She acted as if they had known each other all their lives and he didn't even know her name. But by the way she spoke of Eriol and Tomoyo it was obvious she really did know them.

He wasn't used at all to girls like her, most of the girls he had met where always trying to get to him for his money so he had learned to use girls. But this girl was different, she didn't have the slightest idea of who he was and she was acting so… nice to him.

"Hey?" She said waving her hands in the air in a very funny way

"I can wait for you here, don't worry" She smiled at his answer showing that he said what she wanted to hear. "What's you name?" He asked all of a sudden deciding it was just too weird to have met this girl and not even know her name.

"Well you can call me stranger, I like it that way" She said raising her shoulders and smiling sweetly at him "I can call you stranger too if it's ok with you"

"Why don't you want to tell me your name?" He asked confused.

"Well it is so much more exhilarating to know I'll be spending the rest of the day with a complete stranger"

"You like that huh? Being with complete strangers?" He couldn't believe this girl, she was just crazy.

"Well we are not complete strangers, I actually know who you are, and you know you I am only you don't know my name" She smiled at him with a clever smile, she was doing it on purpose.

He eyed her, trying to read her face, but all he could see in her eyes was a devilish smile telling his she was playing him.

"Look, you know I'm Tomoyo's bride's maid, and you know I live around here, and you know I'm friends of Eriol, so there's actually no need to know my name"

"Yes there is!" He said laughing "How I'm I going to call you?"

"You can just call me something like Super-cool-chick"

"Super-cool-chick? That sucks!"

"No it doesn't!! I bet I'm like the coolest girls you have ever met" She said trying to act hurt and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't know about coolest but you sure are the most interesting girl I've ever met"

She smiled at him, and stared at him. He was expecting her to say something but she just looked at him as if she was studying his whole body.

"Well Big-city-guy I think I'll close up early today so you can just wait outside till I close the place down"

He stood up and left the store, heading towards his car. He looked back at the store and saw the girl moving around the store, closing up. He noticed again a smile on his face, and felt strange about it, he even felt uncomfortable, this wasn't normal, he didn't like girls, girls only tried to get to him because of his money. It had been like that all his life, and he wasn't exactly prepared for a girl like this.

There it was! First chappie! Yey yey!! So please review, I love reviews and I'll be updating soon!!


	2. chapter two

Chapter two

They were driving through the small streets, nothing around them but huge trees and more trees. Sakura was talking about absolutely nothing at all, and Syaoran was having a hard time following her monologue so he just eyed her once in a while, following her instructions on the road to get to Eriol's house.

"There it is" She said excitedly as they approached a huge bar gate at the end of a street; that was Eriol's house for sure.

"So how do we get in?"He asked. She looked at him questioningly as if she didn't have that part of the plan ready "You do know how to get in right? I mean if he's not home and he's not going to be here for a couple of days how are we going to get in?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll get us in, just don't tell him what I am about to do ok?" She said stepping out of the car and heading over to the gate.

In a matter of second the girl had climbed the gate, crossed over to the other side, opened a metal box and she did something which made the gates open. Syaoran couldn't believe he was breaking in to his best friend's house.

"You know this is illegal right?" He asked her as soon as he stepped out of the car. He approached her at the entrance of the huge house, and she was looking for something inside the plants decorating the entrance "Hey? Stranger? What are you looking for? Don't you have a key?" He asked noticing her behavior was far from normal

"Of course I don't have a key! I'd be here every day and Eriol says he gets bored of me… could you believe that?" She asked oblivious to the fact that Syaoran was staring at her as if she was a mental person "I mean how could someone get tired of me? Anyway no I don't have a key but I hope he has a spare key here somewhere, if he doesn't then I'll have to break in through the back door" She said calmly.

"WHAT?? You are not breaking in anywhere! I can wait till he gets back!"

"Oh don't worry, I do it all the time, that's why I know that we have to break in through the back door, the alarm doesn't work properly there so we can turn it off" She said as she started walking to the back of the house, followed by a concerned Syaoran

"Are you sure this is Eriol's house? I mean what if you are some psycho woman who wants me to help you break in a house and steal everything in there"

"Because I'm just not! Here I'll prove it as soon as we get in" She started picking the lock until she managed to open it.

She entered the house quietly and turned off the alarm. Syaoran followed her until they reached the living room where she picked a picture frame and shoved it at his face. It was a picture of Eriol, Tomoyo and herself.

"See? I'm not crazy or anything" She said walking to the front door, still followed by Syaoran.

She opened the door and smiled at him sweetly, signaling him to go take his bags and take them inside. He took the bags to a room she told him to and then he met her in the kitchen. He couldn't help but laugh at the scene when he entered the kitchen. She was sitting on the kitchen table, eating something that looked completely gross and she was kind of juggling to read a newspaper that looked very old.

"What are you doing?" He asked walking over to the table and sitting on a chair, like a normal person.

"Reading" She said bluntly "People say you should do it, it's good for your brain" She said smiling and returning to her 'reading'.

"So, what are we going to do now?" He was now completely sure he had made a mistake changing his flight, now he was trapped in a small town with a girl that seemed to be mental. But still he couldn't deny the fact that she was entertaining.

"Well we could go drinking, or we could go swimming, or fishing, or camping!" She said excitedly.

"I think I'm a little tired from the trip so lets just do something a little less… demanding" He said running his hand through his unruly hair.

"Ok then, Eriol has like thousands of movies in his TV room, you could watch a movie"

"What about you?" He asked a little confused; he thought they were going to do something together.

"I have to leave, there's no one at my place so I have to sleep there tonight" She said standing up and walking over to a cabinet where she took a pair of keys. "I'm gonna take Eriol's car, I'll come over tomorrow morning if you want me to, we could do something"

He nodded still a little confused, now she was saying she was taking Eriol's car, this girl was just too unpredictable. She gave made him feel as if he was the one who was crazy. Somehow she found her fascinating, but at the same time he found her whole act too good to be true, has just didn't believe someone could be like that. She looked… too happy.

"Well I have to go, but see you tomorrow Syaoran!" She said storming out of the room.

"Syaoran?" He said to himself, "How the fuck did she know my name?"

Sakura parked Eriol's car in front of her driveway. She entered her house and the first thing she did was dial Tomoyo's number.

"Hey!" Sakura said happily "You'll never guess who I bumped into today" Sakura said to her friend of the other side of the phone

"Syaoran" Tomoyo said to her friend

"Hey! No fair! How did you know?"

"He called, you have changed his world Sakura, the man was about to have a break down when he called, he started screaming at Eriol, it was really funny actually" Tomoyo said giggling "You won't believe what he said! He said he had met a crazy girl that made him break into his house and you stole Eriol's car, I swear I thought he was going to have a breakdown"

Sakura started laughing out loud, she ever thought Syaoran would act like that. When he first got into the bookstore she had recognized him as Eriol's best friend because of the pictures, but she thought it would be fun to mess with him a little.

"Yeah I think I over did it… but it was just too much fun! I mean Eriol is always saying how this guy is so serious and such and ass that I thought I'd give him a taste of something… fun!" Sakura said laughing.

"Yeah well, try to be nice to him, oh an by the way Eriol says that if you do something to his car he is going to kill you"

"Yeah yeah I know, does he honestly think I'm going to do something to his car? I mean he trusted me with it when I left you guys at the airport, and that's the car I'm gonna go pick you guys up so tell him to relax!"

"Yeah yeah I'll tell him" Tomoyo said in between laughs "So… now really, what do you think of Syaoran?"

Sakura knew that inquiring tone of voice when she heard it, and she knew Tomoyo had already made a whole love story in her head including herself and Syaoran.

"He's ok, he's just not my type, he's too conceited" Sakura said casually, she had to be very careful because the wrong word would sent Tomoyo screaming in happiness because she would assume she liked him

"Too bad" Tomoyo said "I think he's about to break up with his girlfriend, the guy can't seem to keep a girl for more than a month, and his mom is bothering him too much, telling him he needs to get married"

"Hmm… Poor guy" Sakura said as she walked around her house trying to find something to cook, but after a while she gave up "Listen Tomoyo I'm starving and I'm gonna order something so I need to get off of the phone, but I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Yeah sure! Be nice to the conceited guy" Tomoyo said mockingly.

"Sure" Sakura said as she hung up the phone and dialed the number for the pizza place.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Chapter two, i know it was a little short but i decided that i'm gonna fo short chapters so i can update faste! what do you guys think? So i hope you liked it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, I love to see how much you guys are liking or hating it!

byeeeee


	3. chapter three

Chapter 3

Sakura entered Eriol's house quietly. She headed to the kitchen where she started making herself some breakfast since there was no food in her house.

After cooking herself some scrambled eggs she sat on the table and started eating, but suddenly something caught her attention. Syaoran had just entered the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers. He was running his hands through his hair as he yawned.

Sakura froze at his presence, but she noticed he was oblivious to her presence in the room, fact which she found very amusing. So to avoid the uncomfortable situation she decided to bother him a little.

"Well this is a nice view in the morning" She said smiling as she continued eating, acting as if there was nothing uncomfortable with the situation

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He said in shock when he turned around and saw her eating pleasantly.

"I'm eating" She said bluntly "Do people eat differently where you come from? Cause I think it's pretty clear that I'm eating" she said as she started rambling on about different customs between China and Japan, which Syaoran just ignored.

"I can see you are eating" He said interrupting her "What are you doing here? I thought you left yesterday"

"Yeah but there was no food in my place so I came to have breakfast here, and may I say it was a good idea, it's been a while since I've had breakfast next to an almost naked man"

He looked at her intently, raising his eyebrow and a slight smirk appeared on his face. She noticed the change in the air when she said that, he had liked her complement.

"I'm glad you are enjoying the view" He said smiling at her.

He had spoken to Eriol the night before, and Eriol had assured him that Sakura was not a mental person, he had explained him that Sakura just liked to mess with people, and he had advised him to just play along, eventually she would get bored. And that was he was going to do with her.

Sakura was a little surprised by his change of attitude; it was sure more fun when he just thought she was really weird, she was sure Eriol had already told him how to deal with her… damn Eriol.

"Don't flatter yourself, I said it's been a while since I've been with an almost naked man, so you must imagine that anything can surprise me" She said smiling victoriously, she knew he wasn't expecting that comment, even if it was completely false.

The man had a body to die for, his absolutely well sculpted abs where almost screaming at her to touch them, his unruly hair falling over his perfect face made him look even sexier, he was just too perfect. Damn Eriol for having such hot friends.

Syaoran eyed her, hoping to get some kind of response from her, but she just kept eating her breakfast without even bothering to look at him.

"What are we going to do today?" He asked when he got bored of the silence between them

"What? I'm supposed to be your tour guide now? Will you pay me?" She asked smiling

"No, but I can pay for everything we do during the day, just get me out of this house, I swear I don't know why Eriol gave up his life in the city for this country house"

"You know the answer to that! Tomoyo lives here so he'll go wherever she goes" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

She thought the same as Syaoran, if Tomoyo and Eriol had that much money they could just buy a beautiful house in the city, but instead they decided to go live in that forgotten town where she had grown up.

"Well, I guess he's lucky to have a found a girl like Tomoyo, most girls are different"

"Yeah, Tomoyo is a great girl" Sakura said "Listen I think you should go get a bath and then we can go to town and just walk around, it's the best I can come up with"

He nodded and stood up from his place, heading to the bathroom. As he left the kitchen Sakura couldn't help but notice his back was just as fine as his front, every muscle was marked in the sexiest way, and his ass was just… perfect.

Thank god for hot guys who sleep in boxers, Sakura thought to herself.

She waited for Syaoran in the living room, after a while he showed up wearing something she would have never thought he would wear. He was wearing an old pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and some sandals. He looked almost hippieish.

He noticed how she was staring at him, and deep down he had to admit to himself that he liked the fact that this girl looked at him like that. He was used to it, he was used to girls looking at him and wanting him, and that's the way he liked it. All his life he had girls after him because of his money, he had never met a girl who was interested in him just because. After a while he got used to it and accepted the idea that he was probably never going to find a girl. So he started just dating around, having one night stands, going from one girl to another without even bothering to get to know them.

"Ready?" She asked stepping out of the trance.

He nodded and they both headed out of the house and into Syaoran's car, Sakura had left it very clear she didn't want to drive.

They were driving slowly to the town and Sakura was pretty much enjoying the scenery when she heard Syaoran say something rather unexpected.

"So Sakura, why did you end up here?" She looked at him with eyes wide open in surprise, it was kind of obvious that if he spoke to Eriol then Eriol told him her name, she just wasn't expecting it.

"Damn Eriol, he won't let me have some fun with you" She said pouting

"I think you had enough fun yesterday" He said keeping his eyes on the road but every one in a while looking over at her.

"It's no fun this way" She kept on pouting

"Well if you want I can still call you stranger" He said trying to comfort her, but a little bit gad he at least knew her name.

"No no, it's ok, I knew your name all along so it really wasn't fair in the first place"

"True" He stated "But you still haven't answered my question"

"What do you mean? I was born here" She said confused

"I know but I also know you left years ago and now you are back here"

"I told you I come over in holidays" She said not liking where the conversation was headed.

"Yeah, but we're not in holidays, and Tomoyo is handling her wedding pretty much by herself so there's no actual reason for you to be back here when you had a life in the city"

"Who told you this? Eriol?" She said a bit annoyed, she had returned for a perfectly good reason, she just didn't want to share it with a complete stranger who was no acting as if he knew better than her. But she wasn't going to let him take control over the situation.

"I just decided I wanted to be here for Tomoyo with all the planning and school was over so I decided to come back" She lied. But she hoped he would buy her lie.

He eyed her trying to read her face, but she just had a huge smile on it. Deep down she didn't feel like smiling, every time someone reminded her why she returned she felt like crying, but there wasn't really much she could do.

"I won't judge you if you tell me" Syaoran said, he wasn't ready to drop the subject. He had heard stories of Sakura before, and he had an idea of her that was a little different. The Sakura that Eriol always spoke about was a girl who loved the city and always complained when she had to go home.

He remembered this perfectly because Eriol found it amusing how much Sakura hated it coming back home, but now she was living there permanently. He knew there was more to it.

"Do you feel like swimming?" She said acting as if she hadn't heard him.

"What?" He asked confused

"Stop the car" Sakura said excitedly.

Syaoran stopped the car and Sakura stepped out, running towards the river next to the road. She started taking of her clothes until she was only wearing her panties and a black tank top she was wearing beneath her t-shirt.

He stepped out of the car too and he saw as she dove into the river. The woman was crazy.

"Come on!" She yelled at him, before diving in the water.

He walked to the river, but had no intention of getting into the water. It was probably too cold to be true.

"I think I'll pass" He said to her once her head appeared over the water.

"Don't be such a bore! Come on it's not cold" She said splashing some water so that we would get wet.

He felt the water hit his jeans and he stepped back instinctively. He started taking off his t-shirt and then his pants.

Without thinking it he threw himself into the water, which was actually very cold, Sakura started laughing at his face, and she started splashing water at him so that his head would get wet.

"Are you cold?" She asked in between laughs

"Shut up!" He said splashing water at her, almost blinding her with the amount of water he threw at her. "Are there fish in this river?" He asked looking down at the water trying to see through it.

"What? You scared of them?" She said smiling. That smile that never disappeared from her face.

"No, I just… don't like them swimming next to me" He said still looking down at the water.

Sakura dove and started swimming towards him. She grabbed a stick and started pinching him.

Syaoran tried to move but she still pinched him. So he dove as well and grabbed both her hands pulling her towards him and out of the water.

"Hey! That's cheating" She screamed once their heads were out of the water.

"No, you were cheating" He said still holding on to her hands.

He looked at her eyes; they showed nothing more than happiness. Those beautiful big green eyes, he felt captivated by them.

Then he felt something hit his head and he had to break the eye contact. It was beginning to rain.

"We should get out" Sakura said wiping the water off her eyes.

"What? Afraid to get wet?" He said laughing.

"NO!" She responded sucker punching him. "When it rains there are lightings and that's actually dangerous" She said as they both started moving towards the shore.

The got out of the water and started picking up their clothes, they ran to the car where they shoved their clothes so they wouldn't get wet.

"What now?" Syaoran asked finding it very amusing how they were soaking wet and they had nothing to get dry.

"We could go to my place or back to Eriol's" She said as she was wringing out her hair.

They both got into the car and Syaoran started driving back to Eriol's place.

They hadn't been on the road for a minute when Sakura started laughing

"What?!" He asked, this girl was just too unpredictable.

"Are you uncomfortable driving half naked with a half naked girl in your car?" She had to ask. He looked very tense.

"Nope, I've seen naked women before" He said raising his brows trying to look smart.

"So I've heard" She said rolling her eyes

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He replied, Eriol had probably told her stories about him, he hated it when Eriol did that because then girls would be a little reluctant to do something with him. Not that he wanted to do anything with Sakura; she was just too much of a woman for him.

He was used to simpler girls, girls he could impress with a fancy dinner, he could sleep with and then never see them again. But Sakura wasn't like this.

"Nothing!" She responded "Eriol's told me some things about you, but don't worry, I won't believe him" She smiled at him, trying to bother him because he knew she was just playing him.

He glared at her and kept driving. They reached Eriol's house and they both headed inside. Sakura was walking before Syaoran, and that gave him the opportunity to see her perfect body from behind.

Since she was only wearing her underwear and a very wet tank top he could admire her every curve. He lean legs moved slowly, and her hips moved from side to side as if she were dancing.

She opened the door and told him she would find some clothes and she would meet him in the kitchen.

So, after 15 minutes Syaoran went to the kitchen to find Sakura wearing what probably were Tomoyo's clothes and eating some cookies she found.

She looked up at him and smiled. With her smile something stirred inside him, every time she looked at him like that it made him want to be close to her, it made him want to make her smile. This girl was something else; he had never met a girl that made him feel this way.

* * *

SOoooooooo! new chappie, lots of fun! I have like a million different ideas for this story so I have to take my time and decide which way I want it to go, but so far I hope you are enjoying it... an dif you are enjoying it REVIEW! i love reviews, i'm almost addicted to them so please review!! And thanks to everyone who was reviewed I love you guys!!


	4. Chapter four

CHAPTER 4

The rest of they day they spent it watching movies, but as the night started falling over the little town Syaoran started bothering Sakura, asking her to take him out.

She was more than aware of the fact that Syaoran was a city guy, and city people loved to go out at nights. So she decided to be a good host and take him out.

She took him to an old bar, the bar everyone went to. There weren't that many places to go to so she figured the bar would be the best place. They took a seat at one of the tables and ordered a pitcher of beer.

"So was it a guy?" He asked

"What?" a wide eyed Sakura looked at him.

"Was it a guy? The reason why you returned here?" He knew he was pushing it, but he was very intrigued. He had gotten a very clear image of Sakura, she was outgoing, a little goofy, she loved the city, she loved to feel that rush you can only feel in the city; so it made no sense that she ended up in this town

"That's none of your business Syaoran" She said seriously, trying to look as intimidating as she could but she only made him laugh "Eriol's probably told you the story anyway!" She said laughing nervously

"No, he hasn't" Syaoran said softly "I just want to know because it makes no sense you living here!"

"Well you'll just have to guess" She said smiling "I'll go choose a song from the jukebox" She stood up and started walking her way to the machine, unaware of the fact that Syaoran stared at her back the whole way.

It took her a while to choose a song and then she headed back to table to find that Syaoran was no longer alone. A girl she recognized from town was sitting on the table with him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked standing in front of the couple. They both looked at her and she could see in the girl's face that she wasn't glad at all that Sakura had showed up again.

"No!" Syaoran said smiling "I was just meeting Kala here" He said looking at the girl sitting next to him, she just smiled at Sakura.

"Yeah I know Kala" Sakura said annoyed, sitting in front of Syaoran.

"Oh great!" He said noticing Sakura didn't look pleased at all "Were did you two meet?" Syaoran asked.

"School" Kala answered "Sakura here took my boyfriend away when we were like 16" She glared at Sakura, who glared back.

"Well he wanted to be with someone less… slutty" She said giving her a sardonic smile.

"Oh, ok" Syaoran said laughing at the situation. "You know what Kala I have some… things I have to talk about with Sakura, maybe I'll see you around"

The woman got the hint; she got up from her seat and started walking away after giving Sakura a very obvious glare.

"Are you one of those guys who can't be left alone because you are a slut magnet?" Sakura asked a little concerned.

"Well… that depends on what you consider slut" He said trying to act smart "Lets just forget about her ok? You were about to tell me why you came back"

"Ha! You'd wish!" She said pouring more beer on her glass.

Two hours went by, and a lot of pitchers passed through the table. Sakura was now feeling she shouldn't have drunk that much because it was getting very difficult to stand up, but Syaoran was perfectly fine; either that or he was very good at hiding his drunkenness.

"What about you anyway?! Why can't you settle down" She asked trying to make him know she wasn't going to let him manage the conversation.

"There are just too many beautiful girls around the world for me to settle down, it would be unfair to them" He smiled charmingly "Who knows, you could be one of those lucky ladies"

Sakura burst into laughter at his comment

"You'd be the lucky one!! I've been with guys a thousand times better than you" She knew he hated it when someone doubted his 'skills'.

"Well you haven't been with me so you really can't say that, but if you want we can change that in a matter of seconds"

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked smiling, having a drink from her beer and then looking straight at his eyes. Those deep amber eyes, she felt he was seeing more to her than she wanted him to see.

"Would you like to be with me?"

"You can't avoid my question with another question" She stated

"I just did" He gave that smart smile she was beginning to dread. Somehow the guy was managing to change the roles. Now she was the one being mocked and he was the one making the mocks.

She decided not to answer his question, just as he hadn't answered her question. She looked at him taking in everything she saw. The man was almost perfect, his strong jaw, his perfect features, the scruffy hair and those charming eyes.

Somehow she wished he wasn't Syaoran, she wished she was someone else, a man less… man whore. She didn't know for sure if Eriol was speaking the truth about him but somehow she felt he was. Syaoran was too good looking to be true, and if he really had all the money Eriol had said he had, then it was very possible that Syaoran was one of those playboys she'd heard so much about.

"You love to admire my beauty don't you?" He said once he noticed she was staring.

A slight shade of red appeared on her cheeks.

"I wasn't staring" She said shyly

The night was going so well Sakura even felt weird. It had been so long since she had that much fun with a guy. She excused herself to go to the bathroom but it took her a while to get out because there were like three girls in line and they all took forever.

Sakura walked back to the table only to find Syaoran dancing with some other girl. This one she didn't know. She looked at them for a while, he looked very comfortable with her, and she looked very interested in him.

'These stupid town girls' Sakura thought to herself, sitting on the table. After the song was over she looked over at the dance floor; the girl was clinging to his neck, trailing kisses on it. His hands were on her waist, moving her along the rhythm of the song that was just starting.

Suddenly Sakura felt out of place. She had been so dumb to think he would spend the whole night with her. She knew his type, and he knew him because Eriol had told her stories. She knew he was a little man whore, she knew it.

She felt something stirring on her stomach, she couldn't be there anymore, and she needed to get out. Old memories starting arising on her head, memories she had hoped were buried deep down somewhere they could escape.

She started heading out of the bar, it was time for her to move on. She knew Syaoran wasn't her ex, but watching him with that girl just reminded her of him. The man who had hurt her so much, the man that made her go back home.

She decided not to think about the incident and just go home. He was probably not even going to notice she was gone.

The next morning Sakura's phone wouldn't stop ringing. She was sure it was Syaoran and she felt a little weird, she really didn't feel like talking to him. But after an hour of hearing her phone she decided to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"What happened to you last night?!" She heard his voice on the other end of the phone

"I felt tired" She lied

"You didn't say anything!"

"You were a little… occupied" Sakura said trying her best to sound normal

"Still! You should have said something to me"

"Yeah well I didn't, I'm pretty independent you know, besides I wasn't going to ruin that thing you had going on"

"I had nothing going on, I don't even remember who she was!" Sakura started laughing at his statement

"Well that makes me feel better" She said sarcastically "Anyway, it was your loss, you had to spend the rest of the night with a town skank, I got to go home and sleep in my loving bed" She said making a baby voice.

"Whatever makes you feel better" He didn't understand her. Her voice didn't sound upset at all, but he knew girls, she had to be upset. This woman just confused him, and he didn't appreciate being confused.

"So, when are you going to come pick me up so I can drive us to the airport?" She said cheerfully, she had managed to make him believe she didn't care, she now had to change the subject.

She heard him sigh.

"I can be there in like two hours, and I am going to drive"

"No you are not!" Sakura retorted "Eriol won't let me drive his car! This is my last chance to drive that beautiful car!"

"That's exactly the reason why I'm driving and you are just going to sit next to me"

Syaoran was driving the car slowly, it was raining too much and it was difficult to see the road. Sakura was sitting next to him complaining because he wouldn't let her drive. But he paid no attention to her.

They got to the airport and headed over to the gate where Tomoyo and Eriol where supposed to be. They weren't really talking to each other, they were just standing there, side by side, saying nothing.

Then someone came running from the gate and crashed against Sakura.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Sakura recognized Tomoyo's voice as her friend clung to her neck.

"What are you…?" But Sakura couldn't exactly finish the sentence. Coming from the gate she saw Eriol walking next to a man, a tall dark haired man.

She turned pale immediately, she felt as if her heart had stopped beating and her limbs had become heavy as stone.

She looked at Syaoran who was very confused with the whole incident and grabbed his hand.

"Please please act as if we are dating" She said looking very desperate.

"What? Why?" He asked

"Just do it please!" She looked helpless, her eyes showed desperation and he had no more choice than to agree with her.

"Ok" He said just as Eriol and the man approached them.

"Sakura!" Eriol said hugging her and looking at her with puppy eyes.

Sakura hugged him back and then held Syaoran's hand. She looked at the man and smiled at him a forced and fake smile.

"Koji" She said politely, holding on to Syaoran's hand.

"Sakura" He said as he tried to approach her and hug her but she moved a step back.

Koji looked at Syaoran and then looked at their holding hands.

"I suppose you must be the new me" He said holding out his hand.

He catched Syaoran's confused glare

"Her new boyfriend"

* * *

A/N: hellooo!! So there you have it, chapter 4!! Sakura's ex is back!

So I just wanted to say two things, one: I'm thinking on changing the name of the story cause I already have a story with the word strangers in it, i'll tell you guys what i decided in next chapter. THe other things is that I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, i love to read what you guys are thinking about the story so far! So I'll just go and write some more, and you just review!! ok??


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five

"Sakura!" Eriol said hugging her and looking at her with puppy eyes.

Sakura hugged him back and then held Syaoran's hand. She looked at the man and smiled at him a forced and fake smile.

"Koji" She said politely, holding on to Syaoran's hand.

"Sakura" He said as he tried to approach her and hug her but she moved a step back.

Koji looked at Syaoran and then looked at their holding hands.

"I suppose you must be the new me" He said holding out his hand.

He catched Syaoran's confused glare

"Her new boyfriend"

Syaoran shook his hand politely and nodded trying to hide his confusion.

"Syaoran Li" he said introducing himself.

"Koji Mikage" He introduced himself "I'm glad to see you are real cause I have to say that I doubted you existed" He said glaring at Sakura.

"I don't lie" Sakura said seriously as she started moving away from him, having Syaoran follow her.

"They all went to the car and Syaoran drove all the way to Eriol's house. The trip was as uncomfortable as it could be expected, especially since Syaoran had no idea of what was going on, but he could feel the tension in the air.

Tomoyo tried to ease the atmosphere by telling Sakura every single detail about their trip, and what she had bought. She also mentioned as part of the story how they met Koji in the plane, reason which explained the fact that they hadn't called her to tell her about his visit.

They reached Eriol's place after what seemed like an eternity to Sakura. Eriol, Tomoyo and Koji started taking their luggage into the house while Sakura and Syaoran walked over to Eriol's office.

"Care to explain?" Syaoran said as they entered the room.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said a little desperate "I didn't know what else to do! I wasn't expecting him here!"

It was pretty obvious to Syaoran that Sakura was almost about to suffer a nervous breakdown so he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at his eyes.

"He's the reason you are here right?"

She didn't even have to answer, he knew it. Sakura looked at him with puppy eyes.

"We don't have to do this, we could just pretend to date for a couple of days and then we brake up!" She said smiling nervously.

She was thinking all the possible things she could say to convince him, she needed him to help her!

"Ok" He said bluntly, not even giving her the chance to convince him.

"Really?" Her expression changed immediately. That light he had seen in her eyes was back, he didn't really like the idea of being involved in such elaborate lies, but the girl obviously needed him.

"Sure, will I get benefits from this?" He asked giving her a very seductive smile, which made her sucker punch him in the arm

"No!! Listen if that's what you have in mind then forget it! I don't like you that way! I just need your help! But I don't want to make out with you or anything!"

"And how are you planning on proving we really are dating?? No one will buy it if we don't show at least a little level of intimacy!"

She knew he was right, she took a deep breath and tried to think of a way out, but there really wasn't. He was right; she would have to portray at least a little level of affection towards him to prove they were dating.

"Ok" she said annoyed "But just holding hands and the occasional peck on the lips but that's it!"

"That'll make us look like teenagers… but whatever, have it your way" He said as he started walking casually to the door.

"Wait!" She said.

He turned to look at her and couldn't help but laugh a little. She was clearly struggling against herself on this.

"Listen I'm just helping out here, it's you plan! I'm just being used so never mind me" He said smiling.

"Oh shut up!" She said annoyed "I hate you"

He started laughing at her, she was so funny, it was so obvious the girl had no idea what to do next.

"Listen, I'll help you out, but if you want this to look real then you are going to have to let me do my own thing, and believe me, he'll buy it"

She looked straight at his amber eyes, he was being serious. She knew he was probably better at this than her, and she knew she had to take his advice and let him do his thing, but deep down she wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do.

"Ok " She said hesitantly.

"Great!" He said smiling, grabbing her hand and forcing her to follow him out of the room.

They met everyone on the living room. Sakura looked at Tomoyo who started giggling once she saw that Sakura and Syaoran were still holding hands.

"We're back" Syaoran said standing next to a couch, holding Sakura by the waist.

"What were you guys doing?" Eriol asked mockingly. He knew what was happening there, Tomoyo knew too, but they just found it… too amusing.

"That's private Eriol" Syaoran said smiling and pulling Sakura closer to him.

"Anyway" Tomoyo broke in "Sakura, I was thinking that maybe tonight we could start fitting your dress, the guys could go out for drinks while we do that"

"Sure, sound good" Sakura began "Are you gonna have time to finish it? I mean the wedding is in two weeks"

"Sure I am!, as a matter of fact, why don't we go upstairs, I want to show you everything I bought, you guys could go do something with your lives other than sit on the couch" Tomoyo said giving them a sweet smile.

"I'll go get some lunch for all of us" Eriol began

"I'll go with you" Syaoran followed

"I think I'll just stay here and unpack, I'm a little tired" Koji said. Sakura rolled her eyes at his comment and he saw her "What? It bother's you to be near me?" He asked almost laughing

"As a matter of fact it does Koji, I'd like to be as far away from you as possible" She said smiling sarcastically

"OOOOOOOOOK!" Tomoyo interrupted their argument "Let's go Sakura" She grabbed Sakura by the arm and pulled her from Syaoran "You guys do whatever you want" She said and both girls headed upstairs to the room where Tomoyo placed all her bags.

The three men stood in the living room, looking at each other for a few seconds when Syaoran decided to interrupt the very pleasant silence.

"Let's go Eriol" He started walking and Eriol followed.

"That was a little funny" Tomoyo said t Sakura as they entered Tomoyo's room

"Shut up" Sakura said looking as frustrated as she could, throwing herself on the bed "I hate this! Why did he have to come? Why? Why does the universe hate me this much? I mean haven't I suffered enough!! And now I have to pretend to be dating that guy!!"

Tomoyo started giggling at her friend and sat on the table next to her

"No one forced you to pretend to be dating Syaoran" Tomoyo said trying to sound wise, but Sakura just glared at her and rolled her eyes

"I know but I panicked! I told Koji that I was dating someone like a week after we broke up! If I showed up with no date to your wedding he would know I was bluffing and that would be just as bad!!"

"Sakura" Tomoyo interrupted her friend when she noticed Sakura was hyperventilating "Sakura listen, it'll be ok, Syaoran is a good guy, he'll play along with you and you guys just do whatever you want to do, Koji is going to stay here these two weeks but that doesn't mean you have to see him"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo hoping she would really give her a revealing idea, but Tomoyo just kept on telling her that everything would be ok without giving her a possible solution to her problem in hand.

"Ok just forget it, show me what you got" Sakura said annoyed.

On the mean time Eriol and Syaoran where driving on Eriol's car on their way to town to get some food.

The second they got into the car Eriol started laughing his ass off, and Syaoran just glared at his friend. Eriol had to stop laughing the second he thought he could hear Syaoran thinking how much he wanted to much him.

"Dude this is so hilarious!" Eriol said still laughing a little

"It's not that bad, I'm just helping that wacko of a friend you have" Syaoran said annoyed

"She's not a wacko she's just peculiar" Eriol defended Sakura.

"You're right… she's just different than the girls I've met before" Eriol looked at Syaoran who looked as if he had something else to say but was suppressing his words.

"What?" Eriol asked when he had had enough fun watching Syaoran struggle with the idea of saying his thoughts or not

"It's just that I've dated so many girls!! And I've never met a girl like Sakura!! She looks like a mental person at first, but then you get to talk to her and she's like… interesting"

"Well believe it or not there ARE girls in this planet that have a brain, and Sakura is one of them, I actually think you are going to have a blast pretending to be her boyfriend" Eriol said casually, trying to bring up the subject.

"Oh yeah" Syaoran said as if he had forgotten the whole 'boyfriend' thing. "She just looked really desperate"

"Yeah Sakura has the ability to look desperate whenever she wants something" Eriol said smiling.

Syaoran was actually feeling as if he wanted to hit Eriol and smack that stupid smile from his face because it was just too obvious that Eriol was having too much fun with his whole situation.

Sakura had spent hours with Tomoyo fitting her dress and talking about the wedding preparations, she was really hungry but she decided to stay there where there was no chance she could bump into Koji or see Syaoran and Eriol. She knew Tomoyo could go for hours without eating when she was concentrated.

But after a while her stomach started complaining, and she had to ask Tomoyo for a break. Both girls went downstairs to the kitchen where they guys had already had lunch and left them some food on the fridge.

They were eating their meal pleasantly in the kitchen when the three guys stepped in. They had been watching a movie but it turned out to be really bad so they went to get some food.

Syaoran took advantage of the situation and walked over to Sakura giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead. He could sense how upset she was by his sudden act but he also knew she would have to put up with it because Koji was in the room.

"So" Koji started all of a sudden "Syaoran are you staying here?"

"Why?" Syaoran responded

"I was just thinking that it is really weird that you have all your stuff here and not at Sakura's house"

Sakura froze all of a sudden, she knew were this was headed. Syaoran looked at her questioningly but before they could say anything Eriol interrupted

"I told Sakura to stay in my place while I was gone, just to take care of the place, and Syaoran obviously stayed here because she was here, but don't worry Koji, they just can't wait to get out of here and get to Sakura's house where they will have all the privacy they like"

He looked at Sakura and Syaoran and gave them that nice, innocent smile he always had in his face, but this time Syaoran was not the only one who wanted to smack the smile out of his face, Sakura looked as if she was struggling with herself not to scream.

Eriol who was very good at reading their faces couldn't help but smile a bit more when he was completely sure they were both thinking of all the possible things they could do to him to make him suffer.

"I see" Koji said staring at Sakura, who smiled at him sardonically and looked at Syaoran.

"Yeah" Sakura said all of a sudden "We just can't wait to go to my house, where we can have all the privacy we want"

"Especially because your dad is gone for the month and Touya was going to stay over at Kaho's place for another month right?" Eriol continued, he knew he was pushing it too far but he was just having a great time.

"Yeah" Sakura said clasping her teeth and making sure Eriol was reading all the things that were passing through her mind.

* * *

AN: hi!! I decided to keep the name strangers... I figured it goes along well with the story and what I'm trying to do here. By the way thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews, I hope you guys keep on reading the story and reviewing, it actually helps a lot!! Oh and I think the rating will probably change to M but there will be no sex scenes just some nudity probably but I don't know yet.

So I'll see you guys on next chapter and don't forget to review!!


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter 6**

"Ok so you'll meet us at the bar?" Eriol asked Syaoran while Syaoran was moving his bags to Sakura's car.

"Yeah" Syaoran said placing his bags in the trunk of the car "If Sakura ever comes out then I'll be able to get some sleep at her place before meeting you guys there" Syaoran said looking a little annoyed

"She's talking something over with Tomoyo, she'll be right out" Eriol said laughing a little "I really hope you do have fun with her"

Syaoran glared at Eriol who just smiled nicely at him and turned around to enter the house. Sakura joined Syaoran after like ten minutes and they drove off to Sakura's place.

The whole ride they just stared at the road ahead, not even bothering to look at each other or say a word. They both knew Eriol was probably laughing his ass off in his place, and it bothered them, but there was not much they could do at the moment.

Sakura helped Syaoran unload his bags and the second she opened the door to her house she just stopped and looked at him as if she was possessed by some demon who was really pissed off.

"You just had to tell me to let you do your thing!" She burst out all of a sudden

"What?!" He asked following her into the house

"Yeah!! If you would have let me handle things then Eriol wouldn't have said that you were staying with me!! I could have just said that we were getting to know each other or that my dad was staying here or something!"

Syaoran gazed at her, he was beginning to understand why Eriol always said Sakura was so funny, she was obviously mad but she looked so sweet and innocent that it was very hard to take her anger seriously.

"Well I'm just helping you out here, if you want I can go back to Eriol's" He said as he started moving back to car with his bag

"No no no wait" Sakura stopped him once she realized he was actually going to return to Eriol's place "You can stay here, I need you… just maybe we should pretend to brake up like as soon as possible, that way you can go back there and everything will be ok"

"Sure, whatever" He said walking back inside the house "Where will I sleep?"

"Oh… you can take the guest room, it's up the stairs the first door to the left"

Syaoran went to his room while Sakura headed to the kitchen to find some cookies or something, she had the habit of eating whenever she felt restless and this was definitely one of those times.

She made dinner and then Syaoran told her he was on his way out cause he was supposed to meet Eriol and Koji on the bar, they were going to have some male bonding time; something that made Sakura laugh till she cried. But after some glaring from Syaoran and some more bothering from Sakura he left the house and Sakura decided to just watch some TV and go to bed before Tomoyo could call her and ask for an emergency wedding meeting.

Syaoran walked into the bar looking around to spot Eriol and the other guy, but apparently he got there before they did. He sat on the bar and ordered a beer.

When the beer was half empty he felt a hand on his back and turned to find Eriol smiling at him.

"So how is it living with Sakura?" Eriol asked sarcastically.

Syaoran just rolled his eyes at him

"Where are you guys sitting?" He asked to change the topic because knowing Eriol he was probably going to stay there until he dished out something about Sakura.

"Where're over there" Eriol said pointing to a table where Koji was sitting "Go on I'll meet you there, I'll just buy some beers"

Syaoran walked over to the table and sat down in front of Koji, not really sure of what to say. The guys just looked at him and smiled in a way that made Syaoran believe the man had something in his mind.

"So" Koji began "You are Sakura's new boyfriend"

"I think that part was cleared out at the airport" Syaoran said bluntly

"Sure sure it was" Koji continued "I just think that… I thought that she was lying because it was too much of a coincidence that two days after she broke up with me she was already dating someone else"

Syaoran just smiled sarcastically at him, he really didn't want to have that conversation, Sakura hadn't said anything about how they were supposed to meet or anything so he could just mess it up by saying the wrong thing

"I thought she was just trying to make me feel bad, since I cheated on her and everything" He said casually. Syaoran looked at him a little surprised.

He had no idea Sakura had broken up with him because he had cheated on her, but he surely didn't look like a nice guy.

"Yeah well, we are dating and I do exist so you can stop suspecting" Syaoran said having a drink from his beer.

"I'm not suspecting it's just funny that's it, I mean don't get me wrong I loved Sakura but it was kind of a relief that she broke up with me, I was cheating on her too much and I was beginning to feel bad about it"

"You mean you didn't just cheat on her once?" Syaoran asked, he was getting a little upset with this guy.

"Well, she only found out about that time, that's when she broke up with me, but I cheated on her before… I guess there's no wrong in saying it now, she's with you now so I doubt she'll get upset about it"

Syaoran couldn't believe the nerve of the guy, he was talking to him so casually about how he cheated many times on Sakura. If he had really been dating Sakura he would have probably kicked his ass for being such an idiot, but he wasn't actually dating so it wasn't his place to meddle in.

"Yeah well, I'd be careful, even if she is with me now there is no guarantee that she won't be mad about it so you better just shut up… better yet you should not speak to her at all, that way we'll all be happy" Syaoran said trying to sound as serious as he could.

"Chill out man! It's not as if it's your problem" Koji said as soon as he realized Syaoran was getting a little upset

"You're right, it's not my problem… but I'm dating Sakura now, and if I you hurt her in any way believe me you're gonna have to respond to me"

Eriol approached the table as Syaoran finished his sentence, and he sensed immediately the tension between both men. So, he started talking about his trip with Tomoyo and about pretty much anything he could think off.

When Koji left to go to the bar for more beer Eriol took advantage of the situation to ask Syaoran what had happened.

"I don't like that guy" Syaoran began "He just told me that he cheated on Sakura several times, and he said it so casually, as if was a normal thing!"

Eriol looked over at the bar to spot Koji and then he looked at Syaoran again. "Yeah, Sakura's better off without him, she's lucky she has you now" Eriol said mockingly.

"I'm serious Eriol!" Syaoran said trying to change the subject about himself and Sakura

"Yeah yeah I know Syaoran, Koji's always been a jerk, Sakura knew it, but she still fell for him, but we're stuck with him now because he had to come to town for some business and since he works with me in the same account I had to invite him to the wedding, and he decided to just stay here until the wedding, so you just try to keep Sakura away from him and everything will be ok" He stopped to check where Koji was and when he noticed Koji was still at the bar the went on "Listen, just ignore the guy"

Syaoran knew Eriol was right; he wasn't even sure why it bothered him so much that Koji had said that stuff. It wasn't as if he was really dating her, and he most certainly had no feelings for her, he just thought she was a peculiar girl. And she didn't deserve being treated like that.

Koji returned and Eriol tried to find a common ground between both guys so they could have a normal conversation but somehow the conversation just ended up being about girls, and how Eriol was so brave to be getting married so young.

"Yeah well, I found the right girl so I'm not concerned" He said to Syaoran and Koji

"Man I still don't know how you are willing to stay with one girl for the rest of your life!" Koji began "I mean first of all the sex would have to be like out of this world for you to be willing to stay with her forever"

"Yeah well, relationships are not just based on sex Koji" Eriol started "Even if the sex is great there are other things"

"Yeah I know what you mean" Koji said having a drink from his beer "I mean Sakura's the only girlfriend I've had and I think it was because not only the sex was out of this world but because she was… different"

"Yeah well that's what I have with Tomoyo… that minus the part where I cheat on her"

"Touché my friend" Koji said toasting with Eriol.

Syaoran was just listening to their conversation; he was finding it rather amusing how Koji spoke about Sakura. He talked about her as if she was the perfect girl, apparently her peculiar personality was what made him stay with her, but he still cheated on her.

He tried his best to ignore him, but he just couldn't so he excused himself and left to Sakura's place.

When Syaoran got to Sakura's house it was 12.30 a.m. so he was pretty sure Sakura would be sleeping but when he entered the house he found Sakura sitting on a couch, drinking a bottle of wine watching TV.

"Ohhhhhhh you are home!" Sakura said a little too cheerful "What time is it??"

"It's 12.30" Syaoran said as he walked over to the couch and sat next to Sakura "What are you doing?"

"Oh today was a very special and stressful day so I decided to relax with a bottle of wine" She said grabbing the bottle and hugging it sweetly "Only I kinda forgot I get drunk really easy when I drink wine so I'm here… drunk… in my couch… all alone"

Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle, she looked so funny, all drunk, in her nightgown which he had to admit was more revealing that he would have liked.

"You are not alone" Syaoran said grabbing the empty bottle from her hand "I'm here with you"

"Yeah but you are here just pretending to be with me! I'm not sure if this is very sane" She said looking at him straight in the eyes "I mean I'm pretending to be dating some guy just to make my ex-boyfriend jealous!"

"Yeah but you are pretending to date a very hot guy who has absolutely no problem with the whole situation, I think I'll actually enjoy it"

"Of course you will, you'll get to kiss me! I'm probably the best girl you've ever been with!"

Syaoran laughed at her comment, she was so funny being drunk. He wanted to extend their conversation but he noticed she was almost falling asleep on her side of the couch so he helped her up to her room and tucked her in her bed.

"Syaoran?" she said softly as he laid her on the bed

"What?" He responded softly, she was almost asleep so we was almost sure she was probably talking in her sleep

"Did he say anything about me?" She was with her eyes closed but she opened them slightly once she noticed Syaoran wasn't answering

"He just kinda mentioned why you broke up with him" He said truthfully

"Yeah… he's an ass, I hate him" She said finally closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

Syaoran just looked at her for a few seconds, admiring her delicate contour; she looked so peaceful when she slept, it was almost impossible to believe that this sweet delicate person could be such an interesting hyperactive noisy person.

* * *

**AN: Hey!! So new chapter, please review so I can tell if you guys are liking it or if you guys think I should change something or explain something or if should just stop writing this thing. Even though I'm actually having a good time writing it :D**

**So, I'll see you guys next chapter!**

* * *


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter 7**

Sakura woke up to notice she had somehow made it to her bed, she was still wearing the clothes she was wearing the day before, and she noticed there was a much needed glass of water next to her bed. She was too drunk to have done that herself so probably Syaoran had helped her… she just couldn't remember.

She tried to move but the head ache stung like if it wanted to kill her, so she started moving very slowly to grab the glass of water. She drank it in one sip and then she tried to make it to the bathroom.

She cleaned her face, combed her hair so that she looked at least a little presentable and then headed downstairs. She couldn't find a glass big enough for the thirst she was feeling at the moment so she grabbed an empty pitcher and filled it with cold water.

She threw herself on the living room couch and just drank her beloved cold water and waited for the headache to pass. But it wasn't working. When she was about to head for the bathroom to get an aspiring she heard steps coming down the stairs.

She looked up to find Syaoran looking at her with a hysterical look on his face. She suddenly became self-conscious of her actual state. She was in her messy pj's, she was drinking water from a pitcher and her expression probably gave away that she was feeling like shit.

She stared at him, waiting for him to do something, and when she was about to say something he started laughing, it wasn't a simple normal laugh, he was laughing his ass off, and he was laughing at her! For a second she thought he was going to die from the lack of air, but he collected himself and then walked over to sit next to her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very entertaining?" He said still laughing a little

"Yeah, it was been a conversation topic now and then" Sakura said softly, trying hard not to raise her voice or make any sudden movements, she wasn't sure if her body could take it. "I'm glad you find my misery funny" She said sarcastically

"Don't worry, it'll pass, you just need to lie down and finish your pitcher" He said still laughing

"Don't yell at me" Sakura said softly, placing her hands on her temples.

"I'm not yelling" He said with a huge smile on his face "You are just hangover and you can't stand any noise" He said matter-of-factly.

She gave him a sarcastic smile, and then he stood up.

"Where do you keep the aspirins?" He asked casually

"In the bathroom, on the left drawer, they are on a red plastic box with the rest of the medicines"

Syaoran went upstairs to the bathroom and returned seconds later handing Sakura two aspirins, which she drank happily.

She lay down again on the couch and placed her hands on her temples once again. She heard Syaoran walking down to the kitchen and returning with a very cold cloth which she placed on her forehead, the cold made it better somehow.

"I guess we are not doing anything today" He said suddenly, Sakura eyed him and then went back to closing her eyes and enjoying the cold on her forehead

"You are not my guest, tell Eriol to take you out" She said grumpily

"Yeah but I'm your boyfriend so you should be the one taking me out"

Sakura took a deep breath and removed the cloth from her forehead, eyeing Syaoran.

"Listen I don't think I'll be moving from this place during the day so you should find something to do with yourself"

"He gets to you pretty bad huh?" He asked not really bothering to go on with the previous conversation.

He noticed how her body froze suddenly and then it relaxed.

"I just hate him… you know he did this on purpose right? He might have some business here but there is no reason for him to wait until the wedding, he could just leave and then return, but he is doing it on purpose"

"I don't know, I think you are right but it just seems such a stupid thing to do" Syaoran said relaxing on the couch next to Sakura

"Yeah well, he's stupid, he cheats, and lies, I hate him"

"If you want I can kick his ass" He said trying to make him smile, and he thought he could identify a slight smile on her face.

"Naw…" She began "Let's not make a big deal out of this"

Syaoran took a deep breath and considered whether or not it was a good idea to keep on the conversation but he figured Sakura wanted to rest.

"I noticed your kitchen is a little empty" He said some minutes later

"Yeah I'm not much of a cooker, if I'm left alone here I usually go eat at Eriol's and Tomoyo's place, they can cook you know?"

He smiled at her comment and then stood up from the couch

"I'll go get some food; I guess you'll be wanting something light"

Sakura just raised her hand and motioned her index finger up and down; Syaoran took that as a yes and left the house.

Sakura took a deep breath when Syaoran left, she couldn't help but smile, he was being so nice to her. She had no idea the guy Eriol always talked about, the player in Eriol's stories could actually be so sweet.

The only possible answer Sakura found for his behavior was that he didn't find her appealing in any way, so he could actually see her as a friend, not a girl he wanted to get to bed. The idea, even though it was a little depressing, made her smile. He was a good friend, that much she could say.

Half an hour later Sakura was almost falling asleep again when she heard the door open. She raised her head to see who it was and she was a little surprised to find Syaoran with Tomoyo entering her house.

Syaoran went straight to the kitchen and Tomoyo went straight to Sakura.

"Sakuraaaaaaa why did you get drunk all alone?? Was it because of Koji? Do you want me to kick his ass?" Tomoyo said a little hectic

Sakura just looked at her friend and sat down

"Tomoyo I love you, but stop yelling at me, please" She said

"Oh sorry" Tomoyo said softly "Why did you get drunk all alone?"

"I wanted to wallow" She said honestly "I hate him… I shouldn't let him get to me this bad, maybe I should let you guys kick his ass"

"Us guys?" Tomoyo said a little confused

"Oh yeah, Syaoran offered to kick his ass earlier"

"Did he?" Tomoyo said narrowing her eyes, Sakura recognized her face as the face she made whenever she was plotting something, but she was much too tired to think about it

"What is he doing in the kitchen?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject, knowing where it would lead if she left Tomoyo out of control.

"He's making some soup, he's a great cook" Tomoyo said looking back at the kitchen.

Syaoran appeared a second later, looking at both girls.

"Do you want me to refill your pitcher?" He asked almost laughing

Sakura glared at him and handed it to him. He was back a second later with the pitcher filled with cold water.

"I'll go finish the soup" He said a second later

"I'll help you" Tomoyo said leaving Sakura alone in the living room

In the kitchen Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at the sight of Syaoran cooking, he looked so concentrated, and he looked happy. Eriol had mentioned once that Syaoran loved to cook, but she never really thought much about it, but now, seeing him in action, she had to recognize Syaoran looked like he knew what he was doing.

"Thanks for taking care of her" Tomoyo said at Syaoran, who looked up at her and smiled

"No problem, I don't want to hang out with Eriol and that guy so I guess I'm better off, taking care of a girl with a hangover" He said still laughing.

Tomoyo noticed how funny Syaoran found the situation, and she smiled herself. The situation was indeed very funny. Sakura could be sometimes a very funny drunk, and a very interesting sick person, she wasn't sick, but it was pretty much the same thing.

"She still get's bummed out whenever she sees him, he hurt her pretty badly"

"I heard" Syaoran responded

"You did?" Tomoyo asked interested, she wanted to know who told him the whole story

"Yeah, yesterday at the bar Koji just wouldn't stop talking about it, it was weird you know? Cause he cheated on her a lot, but he still spoke about Sakura as if he still cared for her"

"Yeah, it's a weird thing, he cheated on her a lot, she knew about it but she just pretended not to notice, but that day she actually caught him she broke up with him. But Koji… he's an idiot, cause he loved her, but still he cheated, if you ask me he isn't over her, he's probably here because we wanted to make sure if she really was seeing someone"

"What do you think would have happened if Sakura didn't ask me to pretend to be her boyfriend?" He asked a little interested in the conversation

"I think he would have tried to get back with her" Tomoyo stopped for a second and then took a deep breath "Good thing we had you here to stop that from happening"

He smiled shyly at Tomoyo and then went back to his cooking

"So it was a lie? The whole business thing he had here?" Syaoran asked as he sliced some carrots to put in the soup.

"No, no, no, that was true, he's actually gone for the day to do that business, but he could have left and returned for the wedding later, instead he decided to stay here"

Syaoran knew where Tomoyo was getting to. He found it all so weird, the guys still liked Sakura, but he was one of those guys who just couldn't keep his dick in his pants, even if he had the most amazing girl, he was probably one of those guys that were programmed to cheat on their girl, no matter how great she was.

As he finished the soup he kept on thinking about the whole situation. He liked Sakura, he thought she was a very interesting person, but he didn't want to get involved in a thing where the girl would still be in love with her ex.

He figured he'd just help her out, get Koji away from her and then leave her alone. It wasn't as if he was involved too deep, he could help her without getting too involved with her.

A noise on his back called his attention and he turned to see Sakura entering the kitchen, looking as if she had been run over by a huge truck. Tomoyo helped her seat on a chair and she handed her an apple.

Syaoran smiled at the scene, she looked like a little girl in need of someone to take care of her. And she probably did want that, he didn't know her good enough but he knew at least that she was a very sweet person, and that she liked it when people paid attention to her, when people took care of her.

He suddenly felt something deep inside of him. A feeling that confused him, he wanted to take care of her, he wanted to help her and make her forget all about that stupid ex of her.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said in a voice that made him laugh, she was baby talking!

"Yeah?" he asked trying to act calm

"Could you please please slice this apple for me? I don't think I can move"

He gave her a crooked smile, which made her smile as well. He grabbed the apple and sliced it for her and then handed her the pieces… just like a baby.

* * *

**AN: Hello! So I just realized my chapters are veeeery short, I promise I'll work on that!! I honestly love it when someone uploads a new veeeeery long chapter so I think it's just fair to do the same thing.  
I also wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, you know how much I love them! So that's that! See you guys next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

* * *


	8. Chapter eight

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the day they spent it together, Syaoran and Tomoyo took turns helping Sakura and by the end of the day she was feeling much better. Tomoyo had to leave around 8:00 p.m. because Eriol called her. So Sakura and Syaoran were left alone.

For a second Syaoran considered asking Sakura why she let Koji get to her so much, but he decided against it. She looked so peaceful, and he already knew that she did not appreciate talking about him, so he decided to just enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

Later that night they decided to watch TV but after a while Sakura claimed that she was too tired and she went to bed, Syaoran stayed downstairs watching TV until he felt tired enough and then he went to bed.

The next morning Sakura woke up very early, around 6:00 a.m. she had slept too much! She was happy to see that she was back to normal; her body was functioning as a normal body functioned. No headache, no stomachache, no unannounced vomiting flashes, she felt good as new. She went downstairs to have some cereal and while she was eating a great idea popped into her head.

Outside it seemed like it was going to be a sunny day, a day full of energy and a most of all, a day where she could get to do stuff she didn't do very often. Today seemed to be a great day for exercising, so she went to her room and changed into her sweat pants and a tank top; she put on her running sneakers and started looking for her iPod, but she couldn't find it. She started considering whether or not it would be a good idea to go running without music, but an even better idea occurred to her.

She walked over to Syaoran's room and opened the door abruptly, not really caring if he was sleeping or if he was half naked.

She opened his curtains and that woke him up. He sat down, startled up, and the sudden movement almost made him fall out of bed. He looked at Sakura who was standing in front of him with a determined look on her face.

"What's wrong?!" He asked as soon as he managed to speak.

"We're exercising today!!" She said cheerfully. Sakura tried to keep her eyes on Syaoran's face, but his actual state was making it very difficult, she was actually starting to regret her decision. He was wearing only a pair of pajama pants, and his bare chest was there, showing off all his perfect muscles. Parading in front of her, requesting her touch, she had to try real hard to shake those thoughts out of her head.

"What? What time is it?" Syaoran said all startled, he was looking around himself as if trying to find something

"It's 7 a.m., time for you to get up, put on some sweats and tennis shoes and go running with me!"

"Do you even know how to run?" He asked a little sleepy

"Yes I know!" She said a little insulted, moving closer to him to grab his pillow and smash it on his face "Now move, yesterday you had to stay in all day because of me so today we are going to do something"

It took him a second to process everything she had just said, but after that second he just stood up and went to his bag. He was oblivious to the fact that Sakura sat on his bed and was staring at him intently. But when he realized she wasn't moving he turned around and looked at her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you like my perfect body" He said smiling cleverly at her

She blushed a little and stood up from his bed, headed towards the door

"It's ok, I've seen better" She said closing the door after she left the room.

"So you keep saying" She heard him say behind the door.

Syaoran met her downstairs five minutes later; he had washed his face and had changed into more comfortable clothes to run.

"So I take it your body has completely recovered from yesterday's pathetic state" He said brushing his hand through his head, trying to comb down all those unruly hairs

"Yep" Sakura said as she started jumping up and down on the living room "Let's go" She opened the door and waited for Syaoran to leave the house so she could close up.

The running trip started pretty much as any running trip, they started off slow, almost jogging, moving side by side on the sidewalk, eventually glancing at each other to make sure they were keeping up.

After 15 minutes Syaoran started to increase his pace, he started going faster, he started to actually run, and it took Sakura some seconds to realize Syaoran would leave her behind if she didn't hurry up, so she sped up as well.

She actually started feeling her body transpire, she felt her heart pumping in her chest as fast as it had ever gone and she started feeling her legs move a little more clumsily. Still she tried to keep up with him.

She was still running next to him, and that was a good sign, but when she looked at him she noticed he was barely sweating, and he didn't look agitated at all. She noticed how he glanced at her and a slight smile appeared on his face

"You're not getting tired are you?" He asked her as he raised his hand to look at his watch "We've only been running for 30 minutes"

"I'm fine" Sakura said in between breathes, trying to hide her agitation

"You sure?" He kept on saying; still he spoke as if he was just walking

"Yeah" Was all that Sakura managed to say

But after another five minutes Syaoran noticed he was leaving Sakura behind, he looked back at her and couldn't help but smirk at the sight, she was all red, her pace looked very clumsy probably because her legs were being over used and they were just refusing to function. It was more than clear that she was struggling to grasp some air, but she still caught up with him, and stopped.

In between breathes she looked at him, placing both hands on her hips and taking deep breathes

"What's wrong? You tired?" Sakura said trying to mock him, but as soon as she said the words she noticed she was the one that looked like a complete ass.

"I think you are the one who is tired" He said smirking

"ME?" Sakura said trying to act insulted "I'm fine, this is nothing to me, my resistance is something you wouldn't believe!" she said bluffing, but hoping he would fall for it

"Yeah, I'm not buying it" Syaoran said still smirking

"Let's go" Sakura said as she started running again, but she had moved only 5 meters when her legs betrayed her, it was as if they just refused to move so, in the most hilarious way they bumped into each other, one leg got in the way of the other, and in a matter of seconds Sakura was on the floor, laying flat against the floor.

Syaoran hurried to get to her.

"Sakura!" He yelled her name as he hurried to her side, trying to see how much damage she had done to herself. But when he got to her she was already sitting on the sidewalk, she just had some scrapes on her knees and hands, but she looked just fine

"I'm fine" She kept telling him "I just hope these will disappear by the time of the wedding, Tomoyo is going to murder me" She said a little concerned for her own safety, making Syaoran laugh.

"Ok" He said as he helped her get on her feet "Let's get you home"

"Let's take a cab" Sakura said nonchalantly

"But your house is very near" Syaoran replied

"No! We ran 30 minutes to get here, if we walked it would take about and hour! And besides… I don't feel like walking, and unless you plan to carry me all the way to the house I propose we take a cab"

Sakura was sure she was just won that argument but all of a sudden Syaoran grabbed one of her hands and moved in front of her, giving her his back, he pulled her arm and ducked a little so that he could grab both her legs.

Sakura found herself being carried to her house, the piggyback way.

"What are you doing?? Are you insane!! You'll get tired!! I'm too heavy!!" Sakura yelled as she tried to break herself free but being unsuccessful.

"Shut up Sakura, you said you wanted me to carry you, so I'm carrying you" Syaoran said smiling

"But… I'm too heavy!" She screamed

"No you are not! A sack of rice is heavier than you, now stop complaining" He demanded, and Sakura decided to obey, there was no arguing with him.

After what seemed like forever to Sakura they reached her house, she opened the door and Syaoran went to get some water. She got her knees cleaned and then met Syaoran in the kitchen, he looked so relaxed, as if he had done nothing al morning long

"Why aren't you tired?" Sakura said as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water

"Well you don't weight that much, and I like to train, this was just like any other training session for me, it was actually a very relaxing training session" He said trying to sound all smug.

Sakura just half-smiled at him, and then she took a deep breath.

"Ok so there went our morning, what do you want to do today?" She said a little bit too happy, she felt a little weird by the fact that she was actually looking forward for their day.

She was having a great time with him, and the more time she spend with Syaoran the less time she had to spend in Eriol's house risking an encounter with Koji.

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was more than terrified to see him. Koji still managed to affect her, the thought of him made her want to vomit. She knew as well as everyone that he was there just to bother her, but she somehow hoped that once he'd realized she really was dating someone he would leave.

She eyed Syaoran and smiled to herself, she knew they were just pretending to date, but she never thought it would be so easy to pretend with him. He was just so easy to get along with, she didn't like that much the fact that he was constantly laughing at her clumsiness, but she still had a nice time with him.

And the fact that he had baby sited her while she had a hangover meant a lot to her. She had never had a guy look after her the way Syaoran had.

She was just so glad that he had agreed to go along with her with the whole boyfriend charade.

"How about we go to town and just hang out there?" He told her

"Yeah, that would be fine… I should probably go by the bookstore and ask them when they are going to need me again" Sakura started babbling "I usually just help the owners when they can't be in the store, but I think I heard them say something about this week, I should probably check that with them"

"Yeah, sure" Syaoran started, "I was under the impression that you worked there for real"

"Oh, no no, I just help them; I have other things to do here, besides I'll be going back to the city after the wedding so there's no point in me getting a real job here"

"I guess you are right… do you have a job back in the city?" He asked as they both walked over to the backyard

"Nope, not really, I… well… I have this friend who is studying photography and she calls me every now and then whenever they need models in her class, it's a fun thing to do"

"You model?!" Syaoran sounded surprised at the revelation

"No I don't model! Look at me! I don't pass as a model, I just pose" She said as she blinked several times, trying to look cute

"Ok…" Syaoran said smiling "And that's what you do for a living back in the city?" He asked again

"Well… yeah I guess, my dad sends me money every month and I live on that, I rent the apartment with another friend, and whenever I need money I just to pose, they pay a whole lot of money!"

"Yeah, that's what I've heard" Syaoran responded, a little lost in his thoughts "So what kind of pictures to they take?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked a little confused "A picture is a picture"

"Yeah, but do they do portraits, sceneries with you in them, or fashion pictures, nude pictures… you know"

"Oh so you want to know if I let a bunch of people take pictures of me naked" Sakura said narrowing her eyes.

Syaoran popped open his eyes a little embarrassed "No, no, no, I just wanted to know the kind of pictures you posed for… and yes it would be interesting to see if there are pictures with you naked in them" He winked an eye at her.

"Well… mostly they are portraits, some are fashion and I've only posed nude once, and it was just for my friend, so you really can't see anything n the pictures, just like my bare back, and mi silhouette, they are artistic" She said acting all smug

"I'm sure they are", Syaoran said half laughing.

"So are you going to stand there imagining me naked or are we going to do something?" Sakura burst all of a sudden.

"Well I's rather you'd let me see you naked, but if you think that won't happen then let's wait around for a while and in the afternoon we can go to town" He said.

Sakura looked at him and started laughing, she couldn't believe they were having that conversation!

"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen Syaoran" She said approaching him and tapping him on the back "That you are my pretend boyfriend doesn't mean that we have to do all the relationship stuff"

"It was worth the shot" He said casually

"You honestly didn't actually thing there was a chance I'd let you see me naked did you?" She asked a little confused all of a sudden, she was sure he was just messing with her!

"Yeah I was kidding" He stood up and stepped away from her

Sakura excused herself to go take a bath, and she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious at the moment. Syaoran has just asked about her nude pictures and he had made comments about her naked, he was a guy after all, and most guys always wanted to see naked girls. But somehow she felt Syaoran was a little different with her.

It was probably what she thought, he probably didn't like her as a girl, and he probably just saw her as a friend. That would explain why he acted so at ease around her, and being a guy, even if he did not find her attractive he would be interested in the idea of her nude pictures. Yeah, that had to be it.

* * *

**AN: Soooo this was a little longer than the last one, still not as long as I wanted it to be, but I promise next one will be even longer. Anywho, I hope you liked it and please leave a review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! Bye!**


	9. Chapter nine

**CHAPTER 9**

They decided to wait till lunch to go to town, and after they got their baths they laid in the grass of Sakura's backyard.

She was a little surprised at how easy it was doing this with him, just laying down, talking about nothing at all. She loved to do that, but she had never met anyone who could stand it as much as she could, not even Tomoyo.

Every time they did that, just lay in the grass talking, Tomoyo started complaining and they ended up in her room, talking about clothes or makeup or that kind of girly stuff Tomoyo loved.

Sakura understood Tomoyo, but she still couldn't believe she didn't like this. There was nothing compared to the feeling of the grass beneath you body and the sight of an immense cloudless blue sky over them.

It wasn't very often that they had clear day, the sky was usually covered with clouds, so days like these, where she could just lay there closing her eyes and feeling the air around her, the smells surrounding her, how her body shivered with the slightest breeze… it was something she would die for.

Sakura opened her eyes to gaze at Syaoran, who was lying next to her. He looked completely at peace, completely oblivious to the universe surrounding him, complete unaware that she was studying him intently.

She studied his face, the shape of his eyes, and the contour of his face. He looked so relaxed, even his breathing was completely relaxed, very even. He had a slight smirk on his face. That was her favorite part.

There were times when she liked to observe people around her, and she loved it when she could see someone smiling for nothing in particular. Maybe they were just thinking about something that made them happy or maybe they were just enjoying the moment, either way, she loved to be present during those moments.

That was a little pleasure she found in life, watching happy people.

Syaoran opened his eyes slowly, suddenly realizing Sakura was staring at him. She smiled kindly at him, and he smiled back. Locking each others eyes.

Syaoran was suddenly drawn to her eyes. They looked so clear, so innocent, so happy. It was almost impossible to believe that inside her she had a continuous brawl with herself, and all over a guy who wasn't even worth it.

At that second Syaoran wished he could do something to help her. To make sure that every time she smiled like this it would be because she was really, truly happy.

"I know I'm good looking but it gets uncomfortable after a while if you stare at me like that", he said suddenly, breaking the eye contact.

He didn't know why he did it, he was enjoying the connection they found, but when he realized it he decided to break it.

It wasn't a very comfortable place for him to be, a place where he created a connection with someone; he was not used to that.

"Don't flatter yourself" She responded, looking away from him and staring at the sky, "I was just admiring how peaceful you looked, I wish I could feel as peaceful as you looked", she said lowering her head.

"You'll get there" He said closing his eyes once again "You just need to discover that you don't need someone to make you feel happy, when you do that then you'll be as happy and peaceful as I was a minute ago"

"Oh, so now you are a wise teacher are you?" she asked laughing

"I am wise, yes", he responded trying to mimic an old man's voice

"Oh come on! You are one to talk! You are the complete opposite of me! You may be happy like this, shutting yourself away from everyone else, but my guess is that eventually you'll feel bad about doing that, you'll feel lonely, once you realize that there really isn't anything bad with committing yourself to someone and just loving them, you'll want that… believe me"

Her comment made him open his eyes and look at her with careful eyes. He wanted to see her eyes; he wanted to see if they could show as much emotion as he had just felt her throw at him. But she still had her eyes locked at the ground.

"Well, I guess we are just opposites Sakura", he began saying with a soft voice "You love too much and you don't know how to let go; I am unable to love a person and I am unable to create a connection with them"

"That's not true!" she said all of a sudden, looking at him "You are able to love, you are just afraid, that's all", she said matter-of-factly, "You love Eriol, and you have a connection with him, it doesn't matter that he is a guy, if you managed to create that kind of connection with one person there's nothing stopping you from getting close to another person"

She paused for a second and then looked away when she noticed he was staring into her eyes

"Well, maybe you are just your own enemy; you are the one stopping yourself from getting close to other people"

They stood silent for a second, Sakura looking at the sky and Syaoran with his eyes closed.

She thought for a second that he would be upset at her for saying those things at him, but he said nothing about it, and she didn't feel any kind of apprehension or weird feelings coming from him, so she relaxed.

After what seemed like too short for Sakura Syaoran stood up and looked at her, giving her an inviting hand to help her stand up.

"I'm hungry", he said, "and you need to go to the bookstore"

Sakura nodded and grabbed his hand, allowing him to help her up. She passed her hands through her legs, shaking off any grass leaves that were stuck to her pants, and then she followed Syaoran into the house.

Sakura grabbed her purse and Syaoran went to his room to find his wallet. They met at the living room and Sakura followed Syaoran to his car.

* * *

They drove to town at a very low speed, apparently Syaoran was enjoying the sight a little too much, and by the time they reached town Sakura's stomach started making noises, causing Syaoran to laugh.

"I think I should get food in your stomach before it starts eating itself", he said still laughing.

He parked the car on a parking lot in the long street that had all the restaurants and shops. Sakura started walking towards a particular restaurant without bothering to ask him what he wanted to eat. But he followed anyway, finding it rather amusing.

He watched her stop in front of a small restaurant with a sign that read "Hailey's" in the two windows, she turned to him with begging eyes

"You wouldn't mind eating here would you?" She began saying putting her hands together in a praying position in front of her chest, "it's just the best place in town and they have the best burgers in the whole state here!"

Syaoran chuckled at the whole scene. He found it very amusing, the way she acted sometimes, she seemed so immature, looking at him with those big puppy eyes, but she looked so cute it was a little impossible for him to say no. Besides he had no idea which other restaurants they had in town so he was going to have to trust her in that.

"Sure", he said approaching her and opening the door for her, "we'll go wherever you want to go Sakura".

She gave him a huge smile and entered the restaurant. It was a small place, with two big windows looking the street, some small tables for four people and two huge tables for large groups. They had a bar on the left side of the restaurant, and the whole place was decorated with colorful orange and purple lamps.

They took a seat on a table next to a wall and waited for the waiter to go to their table. A young guy approached the table wearing and apron that had the 'Hailey's" logo in it and he offered them the menus after greeting Sakura.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked them, holding the pen in his hand to write in his little notepad what they were ordering

"I'll have a Coke", Sakura said to him.

"Me too", Syaoran said looking at the guy and then back at the menu.

They guy left and Sakura and Syaoran started inspecting their menus, trying to find something appetizing.

Sakura started scanning the pages, and decided she wanted to have a hamburger, just like she always did, but then she felt curious to see what Syaoran was going to order.

She lowered her menu and started at him intently.

"What?" He asked without taking his eyes off the menu.

"What are you having?" She asked him.

"I don't know yet… I figure you'll order a hamburger", he said lowering his menu and smirking at her, "I think I'll have a steak or something like that".

Sakura studied him as he read the menu, she saw him bite his lower lip, and smiled to herself, she did that too whenever she was trying to concentrate, or whenever she was making a choice.

"I'll have the steak", he finally said.

They waiter returned to the table with their beverages and took their order. After 15 minutes he was back with their food.

Sakura pretty much swallowed her humongous hamburger in a bite, but Syaoran took his time to finish his steak.

"You'll get indigestion for eating like that", he told her as he laughed at the scene of Sakura devouring a hamburger that big in less than five minutes.

"I'm hungry!" Was all she managed to say to him in between bites.

"Well when we are back home and you spend the rest of the day in the bathroom with a stomachache you are going to want to turn back time and eat your hamburger slowly", he was using his smart-tone which Sakura had already learned to distinguish.

She just gave him a sarcastic smile and finished swallowing her hamburger.

"Hey do you mind if I leave you alone for some minutes while I go to the bookstore? It's just around the corner and they leave at 2:00 p.m." She said to Syaoran who looked at her a little confused.

"It's 1:45", she told him "I need to catch the owner before he leaves".

"Sure", he said, "Don't worry, I'll meet you there".

"Ok great!" She said as she stood up from the table.

She started rummaging through her purse to find her wallet and once she took it out Syaoran looked at her as if he wanted to kill her.

"There is no way you are paying for this! I'm staying in you house for free so this is on me", he told her trying to sound as determined as he could.

She wanted to argue with him, but she had to hurry to the bookstore before the owners left so she just thanked him, told him she would make it up to him and left the restaurant.

She got to the bookstore just in time. The old man who owned it was just about to leave; Sakura had to run a little to catch him before he got into his car.

"Sakura?" The man said a little surprised to see her there "What are you doing here? Did I tell you to come today? I'm sorry it must have been a mess up! I don't need you today!" He said apologetically.

"No, no don't worry, I was just in town, I just wanted to see if you would need my help soon, you know just so I can organize my agenda", she said catching her breath.

"Oh no dear", the old man said sweetly, "don't worry about it, I got my neighbor's daughter to help me over these next weeks, so you are off the hook". The old man smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh ok, that's ok", she managed to say once she caught her breath. "I guess well see each other around".

"Sure", he responded to her.

"Say hello to your wife for me", Sakura told him as the man got in his car and she started walking away, back to the restaurant where she had left Syaoran.

She was walking slowly now, just taking her time. It really hadn't been a good idea to eat that hamburger so fast and then run. She started rubbing her stomach as she walked slowly back to the restaurant and then noticed a pair of shoes on one of the windows of the shops on the street and she stopped for a second to look at them.

It wasn't like her to buy shoes, that was more Tomoyo's thing, but these shoes where amazing. She was tempted to walk in the store and ask the price but then she thought about it again and started walking back to the restaurant.

"Let me guess", a manly voice said behind her, "you ate too much".

She turned around to find Koji on the sidewalk, staring at her with an amused stare in his face. She felt like running all of a sudden, but she would have looked very stupid… that, and her feet weren't responding to her.

She gave him a sarcastic smile and decided to just turn around and walk away, but before she could start moving her feet he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

His touch made her shiver, but not in a good way, she just wanted him to take his hands off of her and leave her alone.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed and a little afraid of the whole situation

"I just wanted to talk to you, it's been ages since we last saw each other", he told her.

"We saw each other like two days ago", she responded bluntly at him.

"Yeah but we didn't got a chance to talk since you spent all your time with your new boyfriend", she thought she could catch a hint of jealousy in his tone as he said the word 'boyfriend', but that would have been just ridiculous.

"Um… yeah he's waiting for me at the restaurant so I'd better go meet him", she said a little nervous, moving her hands to her shoulders and trying to take his hands off of her.

He took his hands off her but he just moved them to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Koji stop it", she said suddenly, very uncomfortable with the situation.

"Haven't you missed me?" He asked her, moving a bit closer to her.

"No, not really, after you cheated on me I pretty much forgot all about you", she said trying to sound determined and strong, but her voice broke a little, giving away her nervousness.

"I think you're lying", he said with a smirk on her face.

She felt like screaming, like kicking him and making him cry, but she just couldn't find the strength to do it. She felt so helpless.

"Sakura?" She then heard another voice behind her.

She noticed Koji let go off her and moved a step away. She turned around to see Syaoran standing behind her, glaring at Koji.

"Koji", Syaoran said politely, walking over to them and placing one of his hands around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to him and further away from Koji.

"Syaoran", Koji responded politely as well.

Syaoran let go of Sakura waist but then moved her behind him, so he was standing in between Sakura and Koji.

Syaoran leaned a little to talk to Koji with a soft and tranquil voice.

"I hope you were not bothering Sakura, cause she wants nothing else to do with you, she is with me now, and if I ever catch you touching her or even looking at her they way you were just doing it I am going to have to hurt you, and neither of us want that to happen, so I recommend you stay away from her"

Sakura froze as she heard Syaoran speaking. She wanted to hug him, kiss him and thank him for doing that.

She looked at Koji who was just staring at Syaoran, and after Syaoran finished his little 'threat' Koji just raised his left eyebrow, smirked and walked away.

Syaoran turned around to look at her, and she could feel the adrenaline in his body. For a second she thought that maybe he had been serious about that, that he had told Koji all those things for real, that he really wanted him to stay away from her.

But that would have just been stupid. Syaoran was just doing her a favor, and he had to act like an overprotective boyfriend to make it look real in that kind of situation.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

She nodded and then smiled at him, still a little confused. Her senses weren't deceiving her, he really was upset, and he really had danger written all over her face. There was no point for him to take it so seriously, he just had to act.

But that didn't look like acting to her.

"Yeah… thanks", she told him when she managed to say the words.

"I don't think he'll bother you anymore", Syaoran said taking a deep breath, "So how about dessert", he blurted all of a sudden.

"I'm too full!" Sakura said laughing with him.

"Too bad, I was going to buy you an ice cream", he said the word with a devilish smile, probably trying to see if she would accept the ice cream or not.

"Well…" Sakura said meditating for a second "Maybe I still have room for a little ice cream".

"Great!" Syaoran said sliding his hand around Sakura's waist as they started walking over to the Ice Cream Shop that was just down the street.

* * *

**So how was this? I am trying to make the chapters longer, so I hope that makes you guys happy. By the way I wanted to ask you guys if you are liking the story so far, I got less reviews last chapter and that concerned me a little, so please tell me if the story is turning out too boring so I can do something about it.  
And by the way thanks to those of you who reviewd, I love you guys!  
Ok so next chapter will be up in probably onw or two weeks, that depends on how much homework they give me at the university. I really hope you guys review, at least just to tell me what needs to be changed in the story!**

See you guys next chapter!!  



	10. Chapter ten

**HI!! Thanks for all the reviews guys!! I'm sorry it took me a little longer to update, I was just having writers block, I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't find the words hehe, but here is the chapter! I hope you guys like it and I hope it clears out some doubts you've had about Sakura's and Koji's relationship. So read on!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Sakura opened the door to her house and the first thing she noticed was that the answering machine had the red light beeping, she moved closer to it and noticed she had 6 new messages.

That was a lot of messages for her to get in one afternoon.

She pressed the button to hear the messages and a loud cry filled the room, startling both herself and Syaoran who was just behind her.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU HAVE A CELL PHONE IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE IT WITH YOU OR ANSWER IT? I JUST DON'T UNDESTAND WHY YOU DO THAT TO ME IN THIS TIME OF NEED!"

Sakura looked at Syaoran who looked just as startled as she did. They both started laughing but then the second message began.

"I'm pretty sure you figured out the previous message was from me, Tomoyo, your dearly beloved friend who is ABOUT to suffer from a NERVOUS BREAKDOWN!"

Syaoran and Sakura exploded in laughter; they were most certainly not expecting that from Tomoyo.

Sakura checked her purse and realized that indeed she had forgotten her cell phone. She didn't even want to go check how many messages she had there.

As the third message began Sakura just pressed the 'delete all' button and looked at Syaoran with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, you know how Tomoyo can get… I think I'll call her now", she said picking up the phone and dialing her friend's number.

Syaoran decided to give her some privacy and went upstairs to his room.

"SAKURA?!" a hectic voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Tomoyo, I'm sorry I didn't answer your phone calls, I went to town and I forgot my cell", she said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Yeah I figured something like that had happened", Tomoyo said laughing; she didn't seem to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Um… yeah I went with Syaoran to have lunch", Sakura added, Tomoyo was acting too cool to be true, so she had to tell her something she knew would impress her.

"Yeah I thought so, he wasn't answering his phone either so I figured you guys were together"

That didn't sound like Tomoyo at all. Tomoyo would freak out at the idea of Sakura going out by herself, Tomoyo would still be screaming like a crazy paranoid person. And Tomoyo would make a huge deal of the fact that she had just spent an afternoon alone with Syaoran in town.

"Ok, who are you and what did you do to Tomoyo?" Sakura asked suddenly concerned for her friend's mental health.

"Sakura! Don't be silly!" Tomoyo said laughing.

"Why aren't you freaking out? I went out without my phone, I didn't answer your calls, you are not acting like Tomoyo would act", Sakura said more confused than ever.

"Well, I figured since you weren't answering either one of your phones, and Syaoran wasn't answering his phone either, you guys must have gone out, and I wouldn't trust you to be alone with anyone but Syaoran, he should know how to protect you in case something happened", Tomoyo said in a relaxed tone of voice.

"Um… Ok", was all Sakura managed to say. "So, what was the emergency?"

"Oh yeah! I'll be by your house tomorrow morning to make the final fitting on you dress, then we are going to go buy the shoes, it's a two hour drive to the store but I finally found the perfect shoes for you!"

"Yey", Sakura said sarcastically, "I can't wait", a nervous smile on her face.

"Oh don't be such a pain in the ass Sakura! You'll have fun, and besides you are going to look so hot you are going to thank me later… of course you won't look better than me, but you'll be pretty close".

Sakura smiled at her friend's comments, she knew there was no contradicting Tomoyo, the wedding was in just a week, and she wanted everything to be perfect.

The only thing that wasn't ready was Sakura's outfit, everything else was completely ready. But Tomoyo had decided to be a good friend and relax a little with Sakura's dress. She didn't want Tomoyo to go over the top, and Tomoyo had agreed to that.

"Ok, ok", Sakura told her friend, "the rehearsal dinner is in two days right?"

"Yep, I have your outfit ready for that too, so don't worry", Tomoyo added a little too fast, but Sakura managed to hear the words perfectly.

"What do you mean you have my outfit for that too?? Isn't it just a rehearsal? Why do I have to wear something special? I have nice clothes here!"

Sakura heard Tomoyo laugh on the other end of the phone and started feeling a little nervous. Tomoyo just wasn't able to forget about her clothes! She always had to pick something special for her.

"Don't worry, you'll love, it", Tomoyo began, "I know you have nice clothes, I bought most of them! I just wanted you to wear something new; we are all wearing something new that evening, so don't get so worked up"

That was new, Tomoyo calming Sakura.

"Ok…" Sakura said a little doubtful.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yep", Sakura answered before they said goodbye and hung up the phone.

She took a deep breath and threw herself on the couch placed next to her. She loved Tomoyo, but she knew she was going to have to build up her patience for the next day. Tomoyo was just too perfectionist when it came to clothes, and she was almost done with her dress.

She would probably finish it tomorrow. The other thing that worried her was the shoes. If just the drive was two hours long she didn't even want to know how much time it would take them to finally pick them.

She walked upstairs and was headed to her room when she saw that Syaoran's door was open. She moved in closer to see what he was doing, and she was surprised to find him reading a book on the bed. He raised his head to look at her.

"So what was the emergency?" Syaoran said laughing,

Sakura smiled too, noticing how he had used the same words she had used with Tomoyo.

"Oh nothing, she just wanted to tell me that she'll be here tomorrow morning to make the final fitting on the dress, and then we are going shoe shopping!" She said trying to sound excited, but her voice gave her away, causing Syaoran to smirk.

"Not a fan of shopping are you?"

She considered her answer for a second, and walked in the room, sitting on the border of the bed.

"No, not really, I've had Tomoyo around all my life so she just kinda bought my clothes".

He laughed at her comment, making her smile.

"Sakura can I ask you a question?" Syaoran said suddenly, looking a little grim.

"Shoot", she said getting comfortable in his bed.

"What is going on with you and Koji? I mean at first I thought you hated him, but you let him get to you too much and he doesn't act like a guy who is over his ex would act", he noted.

She took a second to figure out which was the best possible answer for his question. She wasn't pretty sure herself. She knew that she didn't love Koji, not anymore; but she still had all those good memories of their relationship, and it was hard for her to separate the good Koji with the bad one.

"Well… I'm over him", she began, "it's just that… haven't you ever been in relationship where you love the other person, but they end up breaking your heart so you are forced to stop loving them?"

She noticed he wasn't answering so she went on.

"Well, I loved him, and he broke my heart, and I learned to not love him. That was easier than I thought it would be. Now when I see him I am more than sure that I don't want him back! He's an ass, but then I remember all those good times we had together and it just… it's kind of sad. But it's just that, sadness, I don't long for him anymore. So believe me, if I had the chance to go back with him I wouldn't do it, I know the type of guy he is now, but I'm not going to taint all those nice memories I have just because he cheated on me. He wasn't always and ass".

She finished, locking her stare to the ground.

"Well that's ok I suppose, I actually believe you are very brave… and smart. People usually just try to forget all about their relationships when they break up, and I think it's just plain stupid to do that, if they were dating in the first place it was because they had a good time together". He told her, making her raise her stare.

"Hey! You know exactly what I mean!" She said cheerfully, "I just think it's too sad to remember a past relationship with hatred and anger, I think it's better to just forgive and move on, you know putting yourself first obviously, the fact that you forgive them doesn't necessarily mean you have to go back with them", she added.

He smiled sweetly at her. He really liked her optimistic personality; it was the one thing that differentiated her from almost every other person he knew. Sakura was just a positive person, and that positivity made her a wiser person than she though.

Maybe he had assumed things he shouldn't have, about Sakura and Koji. It seemed like they had a nice relationship, until the whole 'cheating thing', but Sakura was mature enough to understand that she had to move on, she had to forgive him more for her sake than his. It was just the obvious that she would feel affected by his presence, especially when their break up was so fresh, but he was sure that Sakura would be able to put that behind her.

Syaoran thought that maybe then, maybe if Sakura got over the whole situation and decided to move on with her life, maybe then he would be able to be there for her the way he suddenly wanted to.

He hadn't planned to grow fond of the girl, but it had happened somehow. And he found himself wanting her to grow fond of him too.

"Hey do you want to see a movie?" Sakura asked when she realized she had nothing else to say, interrupting Syaoran's thoughts.

That was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Um… sure, what do you have in mind?" He asked her

"We could go to the video to see what they have", she offered.

They both got up and, once again, left her house. This time Sakura drove the car.

* * *

"You know you could drive faster", Syaoran added all of a sudden.

"I'm driving fast enough", she responded bluntly, "it's not my fault you drive too fast, so my normal driving seems to slow for you".

He smirked at her comment, and looked at her with those piercing amber eyes.

"You could let me drive and we'd get there faster", he told her trying to look charming.

"Nope, you've driven around all these days, now it's my turn".

"Can I drive on the way back?" He asked a little hastily.

"NO!" She responded raising her tone of voice while she smirked "you are my guest! And I've making you drive all these days, so now I'm driving", Sakura paused for a second and then looked at him briefly before locking her eyes on the road again, "well maybe tomorrow you can drive, if Eriol is not driving us to that stupid shoe store… you can drive then".

He rolled his eyes at her comment and laughed to himself. She was so funny, and weird. Whenever she wanted he was his guest whom she had to look after, and whenever she didn't feel like it he was just some guy in her house who could cook.

She sure made things interesting though.

They picked several movies, some action and some comedies, and then Sakura drove them back to her house. They spent the rest of the day just laying on the couch, watching the movies, they even ordered pizza to avoid the whole 'cooking' subject.

When Sakura looked at her watch if said 1:00 a.m. so that was their cue to go to bed.

The next morning Sakura was pleasantly laying on her bed, dreaming of rainbows and butterflies when she started hearing a weird distant sound, a sound that just wouldn't shut up and was making her shift from her pleasant dream to a waking state.

She finally noticed it was her cell phone ringing, and when she was able to think clearly she recognized Tomoyo's ringtone.

"What?" Sakura said in her sleepy voice, "Tomoyo it's too early, you can't possibly expect me to wake up right now", she complained.

"It's 11.30 Sakura, it's almost lunch and you have to wake up now because I'm standing in front of your house, I have a beautiful dress in my hands that needs to be fitted and I'm carrying too many boxes with all the things I'll need to fit the dress do get up and OPEN THE DOOR!" Tomoyo said to her friend.

"You are here?" Sakura said still trying to understand her friend's words.

"I did say I was standing in front of you door didn't I?" Tomoyo said sarcastically.

That girl was not to be meddled with when it came to clothes, or her wedding.

"Ok, ok, I'll be right there". Sakura hung up the phone and started stretching in her bed.

When she finally managed to sit down she looked through the window in her room, it was pretty sunny outside so maybe Tomoyo wasn't lying about the time.

Sakura managed to make it downstairs and she opened the door to find her friend standing outside with a huge smile on her face. Tomoyo was indeed carrying the dress, and a whole lot of boxes where she kept her pins and needles and stuff she used to make clothes.

"Ok, go take a bath while I arrange everything", Tomoyo ordered her.

"Ok", Sakura said still too sleepy to say anything else.

"Hey where is Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, stopping Sakura right on her track.

"Um… sleeping?" Sakura said doubtfully.

"At this time? Syaoran barely sleeps! There is no way he's sleeping right now", Tomoyo continued.

"I'll go check" Sakura said moving clumsily up the stairs and standing in front of Syaoran's room.

She knocked the door but no one answered, so she opened the door slightly and noticed that the room was empty. A little confused, she walked in the room to see if he left a note of something like it but the room as too organized.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed from downstairs "Syaoran left you a note on the fridge!"

"He what?!" Sakura screamed back to her friend.

"He left a note! He said he would go jogging and then he would go to the river for a while!" Tomoyo screamed to Sakura.

"OK!" Sakura responded.

That was weird. Maybe he didn't want to bother her so he left by himself.

She was going to call him but she finally decided there was no point, so she went straight to the bathroom to have her shower.

Twenty minutes later Sakura walked downstairs wearing a pair of yoga pants and a small top comfortable enough to wear inside the house.

Tomoyo had arranged her living room into a small dressing room. She had taken the large mirror from Sakura's room and hung it in one of the walls. She also placed her sewing machine on the table, and she spread out all the thread, needles, and pins she would need to use. The dress was hanging on a hook on the wall.

"Ok, so I'm ready", Sakura told her friend whose face lit up with her words.

"Great! Now take of those pants and that shirt and put the dress on", Tomoyo commanded.

Sakura was about to take the dress and go to the bathroom but Tomoyo stopped her right on her tracks.

"No, you need to put it on here, so I can help you, that way I'll make sure you won't ruin the material" Tomoyo explained.

"Tomoyo I'm more than capable of putting on a dress without ruining it", Sakura complained.

"I know, I just don't want to take my chances, now strip".

Sakura laughed at her friend and then proceeded to take off her pants and her shirt, displaying her colored Victoria's Secrets boy short panties and her pink bra.

Tomoyo grabbed the dress and climbed on a chair to help Sakura get in the dress without wrinkling it. It was a difficult mission, but they managed to do it, and after a few painfully uncomfortable minutes Sakura turned around to look at herself in the mirror.

The dress was just beautiful; Tomoyo always had the best taste.

Sakura just stood there, looking at her reflection in the mirror, watching Tomoyo place pins here and there, she actually did look good in that dress.

"So", Tomoyo began, "How has it been? Living with Syaoran?" She asked casually.

"It's been nice, he cooks, he like to watch the same movies I watch, he's funny", she paused for a second to look down at her friend who seemed to be paying more attention to the dress, "well, he's a great guy", Sakura finished.

"Yeah he is isn't he? I thought you'd get along with him, ever since I met him I always felt that he would be the perfect guy for you", Tomoyo said nonchalantly.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I am", Tomoyo confessed, "but when two people are meant to be they will eventually end up together, I always thought Syaoran was perfect for you, and you for him. He's suffered a lot, he's met a lot of girls who date him only for his money, so he's kind of lost his faith in women, but you are different Sakura, and I have always been sure that you have the perfect personality to make him believe in love again".

Tomoyo paused for a second, finishing up with the pins and standing up to look at her creation. Then she smiled kindly to her friend.

"And he's perfect for you because he's a guy that has too much love to give, and you are a girl who knows how to appreciate love… besides, he's hot and you know it", she said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Yeah…", Sakura said meditating over her friend's words, "he is hot". She finally said.

She had never thought of it that way. She knew she liked Syaoran; she had tried to not see him in a romantic way because she thought that he was a player, but now she understood. He kept himself away from girls because he had been hurt, just like she had been hurt.

He was kind enough to help her with her own charade without asking for anything in return. He really was an exceptional guy.

She looked at Tomoyo, trying to see if her friend was guessing what was on her mind, but Tomoyo was just placing the thread in the sewing machine.

He heart started beating faster as the thoughts started forming in her head. She liked Syaoran, she liked him a lot, and if Tomoyo was right… they were perfect for each other. They understood each other perfectly; he understood her whole Koji dilemma better than anyone else.

He knew right away what she meant when she said that she didn't want to hold on to an awful memory of her relationship, he even agreed with her. Maybe he really was the perfect guy for her.

She just wished she could be the perfect girl for him and that the universe could find a way to get them together for real.

* * *

**Hi! so how was it?? I hope the whole Sakura/Koji things got cleared, I wanted to make sure it was clear that she felt ABSOLUTELY NOTHING for him, I just believe that it's too sad when a relationship ends and they end up forgetting all those good memories for a mistake like cheating. I'm a forgive and move on kind of girl. If you are not then try to bear with me.  
Anyway, I hope the chapter was to your liking, and I really, really, really hope you'll leave me a review telling me what you thought, you guys have no idea how much those reviews help, specially because I sometimes think things are clear but thanks to your reviews I can develop things a little bit better.  
So see you guys next chapter!**


	11. Chapter eleven

**I know it took me forever to update! I'm sorry, I uploaded the chapter to my profile but I forgot to post it :p sorry!! Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 11**

Sakura woke up the next morning to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She picked it up almost by inertia and still half asleep she answered.

"WHAT?" she said in her sleepy, annoyed voice.

"Don't what me!" She recognized Tomoyo's voice on the other end, "Sakura I'll be there in an hour, so you'd better be up and bathed! We can pick up some breakfast on the way".

"Ok", Sakura said shutting off her phone and going back to sleep, almost believing that the conversation had been a dream.

She suddenly drifted off to one of those dreams that made no sense. She was dreaming she was on a boat as huge as the Titanic, only the boat had wheels and it was wheeling around a forest that was owned by a pair of witches.

She was in a part of her dream where she was trying to hide on a closet when suddenly she started hearing a voice she recognized. In her dream she felt relief.

The closet door opened and she was able to recognize Syaoran's voice in the dark room.

"Oh Syaoran!" She exclaimed, pulling him in the closet with her, "those witches want to eat me!" She told him a little hectic.

"What witches?" He asked her, kneeling down to face her. His face was just inches away from hers.

"The evil boat park witches!" She told him. In her dream that made sense.

Suddenly she forgot all about the evil boat park witches. Syaoran placed one oh his hands on her cheek, cupping it. She stared into his eyes, experiencing an urge to kiss him like she never thought she would. She felt the warmth of his hand on her cheek, and she felt as though he was seeing into her soul with those penetrating eyes.

"Syaoran", she moaned, leaning her face to kiss him.

"Um… Sakura?" She heard him say.

She suddenly noticed they were not kneeling anymore, she actually noticed she way laying down in something soft and comfortable. She could still feel Syaoran's hand on her cheek; she could feel the warmth emanating from his touch.

That actually felt too real to be part of the dream.

She started analyzing her current situation. She was no longer in that hunted park, she was actually in her bed, only Syaoran's hand was actually there, cupping her cheek, and she was pressing his hand.

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to pretend she was still sleeping, but she was able to recognize Syaoran's figure in front of her, kneeling on the side of her bed, and he was chuckling.

She opened only one eye, still pretending she was sleeping, and slowly let go of his hand.

"You are a horrible actress Sakura, I know you are awake", he told her in between laughs.

She opened both eyes and started blushing immediately.

"What where you dreaming?" He asked her, an amused look on his face.

"What? Why?" She asked trying to act confused, but her reddened face was giving her away.

"You were saying something about some witches, and then you just started saying my name, you were actually moaning my name", he told her with a huge smirk on his face.

She blushed even more.

"Um… I can't remember", she lied, "what are you doing here?" She asked suddenly, trying to change the topic.

"Oh yeah, Tomoyo called me, she said she would be here in an hour and that you have to be ready by then, apparently I have to be ready too because I'm driving", he told her.

"Oh… what time is it?" She asked him, grabbing her cell phone and pressing some buttons to look for something.

"It's 9 a.m." He answered.

Sakura started cursing as he told her that, she started mumbling some incoherent things about Tomoyo being a liar, and 6:30 a.m.

"What?" Syaoran finally asked, not being able to hide his amusement.

"That woman called me at 6.30!! To wake me up!!" She screamed at him, this time he could actually understand her.

"Well she knows you are a heavy sleeper, maybe she thought you needed to be woken at that time so that you could be ready by 10", he told her nonchalantly.

"Um…" Sakura paused for a second, considering Syaoran's argument, "yeah, you could be right".

She then became aware of the situation they were in. He was merely inches away from her, his perfect face smiling at her. She was laying in her bed, wearing nothing but her underwear and an old t-shirt.

"I think I should better take a bath then", she said when she noticed Syaoran was staring intently at her, making her feel a little self-conscious.

"Oh, sure" he said standing up and heading to the door.

Before he took a step he turned around to tell her something but he was caught by Sakura's figure stretching in her bed. She had her arms over her body and she was arching her back, stretching her body. He could get a glimpse at her whole figure, he started at her long alabaster neck and started going down to her breasts, her abs, and then he noticed she had kicked off her comforter and she was wearing only her underwear, so her legs were completely uncovered.

It only took him a second to take in the whole image, and he suddenly felt the urge to approach her, get on top of her and start kissing her the most passionate kiss.

He then noticed that Sakura wasn't stretching anymore, and she was actually looking at him with a bemused look on her face, and a light smile.

"I take it you like what you see then", she said smugly at him.

He considered turning around and leaving the room without saying a word, but her tone made him answer her, using the same smug tone.

"I do actually", a slight smirk on his face.

He was sure he could see a shade of pink in her cheeks after he said those words.

"Well, I would like to stay here all day allowing you to ogle me", she started as she sat on her bed, "but I'm afraid if I don't get a bath right now Tomoyo is going to show up at my door screaming like the mad woman she is, and then you are going to feel sorry, because she is going to take it out on you!" She said pointing her finger at him, making him laugh.

"Ok then, I'll let you to it", he said turning around and leaving her room.

She took a deep breath as her door closed, and tried to control the huge smirk that was growing on her face. She had to control those thoughts, and those comments!

She knew Syaoran wanted to be only her friend, even though she now was sure she wouldn't mind it at all if he wanted something else. But for the time being she had to control those thoughts, he was only her friend, and things would stay that way unless he sent her a signal to prove her of the contrary.

Tomoyo arrived at 10 a.m. exactly as she had promised. Eriol dropped her off before he headed to do some errands. She entered Sakura's house ready to make a scandal if Sakura wasn't ready but she found Sakura and Syaoran on the kitchen having some breakfast and ready to go.

They headed to Sakura's car, which Syaoran was obviously driving and the road trip began. The whole two hours Tomoyo just talked about the wedding, she told them about an almost apocalyptic disaster she had suffered when the people from the flower shop told her they had no calla lilies. But the whole catastrophe was fixed when they told her they had some very special and unique pink and purple lilies, so Tomoyo decided they would add up some color to the whole green and white theme party. So now everything was going to be white and green with thousands and thousands of pink and purple lilies.

Syaoran stopped pretending to be interested after 45 minutes, but Sakura had to bear with her friend and act interested until they reached the mall.

By the time they got there Sakura was sure she was going to murder someone, but she had to control herself because she figured it wouldn't be too nice to kill someone just days before her best friend's wedding, she would get sent to prison and then Tomoyo would not know what to do to find a new maid of honor.

So just for her friend's sake Sakura controlled her murdering instincts and decided to just go with the flow.

Syaoran told them that he was going to go walk around the mall while they went to buy the shoes, but Tomoyo assured him she knew which shoes she would buy, so she insisted he stayed with them. She also said she needed a male perspective there because Sakura never believed her when she said something looked good on her.

They walked over to the gigantic shoe store and Sakura felt a little intimidated, suddenly realizing what she had gotten herself into. As soon as they stepped in the store a saleswoman approached them, greeting Tomoyo as if they were friends.

"Jane, this is Sakura, my maid of honor, the shoes are for her", Tomoyo said introducing the saleswoman.

Apparently they did know each other.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you! Tomoyo has talked so much about you", Jane said excited, "please follow me, the shoes are this way", the woman said walking ahead of them.

"Your shoes are so important they put them away in the place where the popular shoes go", Syaoran told Sakura, making sure Tomoyo couldn't hear him.

Sakura started chuckling at his comment, making Tomoyo turn around and glare at them.

They got to the back of the store, to a room where they had some very comfortable blue sofas and some mirrors. Sakura and Syaoran threw themselves in one couch as if their bodies weighed a thousand pounds, and Tomoyo glared at them immediately.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked Sakura.

"Sitting down?" Sakura answered a little confused by her friend's question.

"Sakura you need to go change! There is no way we are going to be able to tell if the shoes look perfect on you if we see them next to those old blue jeans you are wearing!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, she knew this had all been to good to be true. She could never go shopping with Tomoyo and make it quick, they always had to linger with every little detail, until Tomoyo was satisfied.

"But what am I supposed to wear?" Sakura asked Tomoyo who smiled smugly and called Jane, who was holding a small black dress.

"You go put this dress on and then you come out to try the shoes on", Tomoyo instructed her.

Sakura got up from the sofa a little annoyed, grabbed the dress from Jane's hand and walked over to the dresser.

"Tomoyo what evil force made you think I would fit into this dress!" Sakura exclaimed from inside the dresser.

"What's wrong with it?" Tomoyo asked her, really concerned.

"It's missing some fabric!! It's too short to be true!" Sakura told her.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, it's just fine, come out", Tomoyo said rolling her eyes.

A few seconds later the door opened and Sakura came out, wearing a tiny black dress, it had spaghetti stripes, and it was actually quite short. Not whore-like short, only it was shorter than anything Sakura would wear willingly.

"Sakura it looks great on you!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.

"You think?" Sakura asked a little self-conscious, "Where the hell did you get this dress anyway?" Sakura said looking at her figure.

"I bought it last time I came here, and left it here so that when we came over to try the shoes on you would have something decent to wear while trying the shoes on", Tomoyo explained.

Sakura smiled nervously, looking at her figure on the mirror one more time. Then on the reflection in the huge mirror she noticed Syaoran.

He was staring at her as if she was some kind of magical creation. He looked completely stunned, his mouth was open, his eyes were ogling her in a way she never though a guy would look at her. He was studying every inch of her body.

"Well here are the shoes, try them on", Tomoyo said showing Sakura the shoes.

They were a pair of not too high heels. They were very simple actually, something Sakura wouldn't have ever thought Tomoyo would choose for her. They were just the soles and a beautiful silvery chain intertwined to make the straps of the shoe.

Sakura sat down on the couch next to Syaoran, trying to ignore his constant staring and put on the shoes. She stood up a little careful, she had never been that skillful while wearing high heels.

"Sakura they look lovely!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.

She walked over to the long mirror and took in her image. She actually looked good. The heels made her leg muscles stand out just a little bit, making her legs look completely toned, and the dress hugged her every curve.

"So they passed the test?" Sakura asked Tomoyo who looked as if she had just been given the best news in her whole life.

"Of course they did! What do you think Syaoran?" Tomoyo said turning around to ask Syaoran.

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him. He was clearly having problems to find the words, and he was finding it even more difficult to take his eyes off of Sakura.

He had seen Sakura's various states these past few days, he had even seen her almost naked that day at the river, and earlier this morning, but the way that dress and those shoes made her look was just something else. She looked like a goddess.

"You look absolutely perfect", was all he managed to say, never taking his eyes off her.

Sakura blushed a little, and turned around again to see her reflection in the mirror. Tomoyo instead just kept studying Syaoran's face. She was now more than sure that Syaoran liked Sakura. All she had to do was make them realize their feelings and they would do the rest on their own.

"Ok then, I think we are done", Tomoyo said blissfully.

"I suppose we're going to have lunch here right? You don't expect me to drive two hours back to your place with no food in my stomach," Syaoran said to Tomoyo.

"Well, that wasn't in my plans, and I really wanted to get home soon so I can see how the whole outfit looks on Sakura…" she began almost as if talking to herself, "but I suppose we can eat here."

Sakura knew her friend too well, and she was sure Tomoyo was cursing Syaoran inside for making them stay there and eat. But she felt hungry too so she was going to side with Syaoran in this one.

They went to the food court and they all bought something to eat. Tomoyo just bought a small soup, hoping Sakura and Syaoran would take her example and buy something small they could eat fast, but Syaoran decided to buy a huge combo that included two hamburgers, a large soda and French fries. Sakura just like Syaoran ended up buying a taco combo that just had too much food in it.

"There is no way you are going to eat all that!" Tomoyo told Sakura.

"If I can't eat it then I'll take it home. Don't worry Tomoyo, we'll go home just after we eat, there's no need for you to go into a nervous break down," Sakura told Tomoyo, who just rolled her eyes and growled something they couldn't hear.

After half an hour Syaoran and Tomoyo were done with their food but Sakura was still eating hers. It was really obvious she was too full and couldn't eat anything else, but she still kept on taking bites out of her taco.

"Um… Sakura are you sure you want to finish that?" Tomoyo asked her, now more concerned for her health than getting home early.

"Yeah sure!" Sakura said taking another bite, "I told you I would eat all this," she said with her mouth full.

"I could eat it if you don't want it anymore," Syaoran offered, "I'm actually still a little hungry," he told her.

"You sure?" Sakura asked him looking relieved.

Syaoran started chuckling, "Yeah, I'm sure," he told her.

Sakura just passed the tray over to him and sighed relaxing in her chair.

"God I thought I was going to explode!" She burst out.

"You are so stubborn!" Tomoyo scolded her, "You did that just to bother me didn't you?" She asked Sakura who just started laughing.

"I'm appalled!" Sakura said acting all dramatically, "Why would you think that? I would never in the world try to annoy you like that Tomoyo," before she could finish the sentence she exploded into laughter, making Tomoyo and Syaoran laugh as well.

"You are such a crappy actress," Tomoyo said when she finally stopped laughing.

"Thank you," Sakura said smiling smugly to her friend.

"Ok then," Syaoran said suddenly, "I'm done, let's go."

They all stood up from their places, threw their garbage in the trashcans and started walking towards the car.

"I can't wait to get home and make you try out the whole outfit!" Tomoyo said cheerfully sometime during the ride back home.

"Yippee" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Oh and I want you to try on the outfit I got you for the rehearsal dinner, you are going to love it!" Tomoyo said to Sakura, her eyes glittering.

"You keep saying that," Sakura noted.

"Well it's just… so you!" Tomoyo said all excited.

"Well, I just hope you are saying the truth and it is a dress I would wear, cause if I'll feel uncomfortable I won't wear it!" Sakura said trying to sound threatening.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, you'll love it," was all Tomoyo told her.

The ride back home went faster than they thought it would. Tomoyo suddenly realized she was out of wedding topics so they started talking about normal stuff.

But the normal conversation ended the second Tomoyo asked Syaoran what it was like living with Sakura. He started saying that it was a complete adventure, and then he proceeded to tell her about all of Sakura's crazy ideas, like jogging very early in the morning. Of course he told her the story of Sakura falling down flat on her face, which Tomoyo found hilarious.

Sakura of course felt indignant and tried to change the topic by telling Syaoran stories of when she lived with Tomoyo back at the city. But Syaoran and Tomoyo decided it was funnier to talk about Sakura so she finally gave up and just listened to them saying how funny she was all the way back home.

They reached the house sooner than Sakura thought they would, and as soon as they got there Tomoyo excused herself saying she had to run some errands with Eriol but she would be back before nightfall with Sakura's dress for the rehearsal dinner.

Sakura closed the door behind her and not five minutes after that her cell phone rang.

"Is Syaoran there with you?" Sakura recognized Tomoyo's excited voice on the other end.

The girl was crazy.

"Um… no, he just went to his room, I think he has some things to read or something, why?"

"Did you see the way he was staring at you today?" Tomoyo asked eagerly.

"No, not really… Why?" Sakura asked a little more interested in the subject.

"My God he wanted to eat you right there!"

"Eat me?" Sakura asked a little grossed.

"You know what I mean! Sakura the guy had got it for you, I swear if you guy don't hook up I'm going to kill you both!"

"I don't doubt that you are capable of doing that, I just think that you are exaggerating, don't you think that if he really found me attractive he would have done something about it already? I mean he's living here with me! Alone!" She said trying to convince herself more than Tomoyo, she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Oh Sakura don't be so silly! Syaoran just finds it hard to trust girls, that's how I know that he likes you, because he's being a complete gentleman to you, he's being nice to you! Syaoran never does that, so it has to mean something," Tomoyo said trying to calm down and get some sense into her friend's head.

"Yeah, I don't know about that Tomoyo, let's just see what happens, ok?" Sakura said taking a deep breath.

She then heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"He's coming down, I'll see you later," Sakura said hanging up her phone.

* * *

**So, hope you guys liked it, I'll post the new chapter as soon as I finish revising it.  
And well, you know what to do! Leave a review! I love those reviews, they make my days, I swear they do! Luv ya guys!  
**


	12. Chapter twelve

**Chapter 12**

Sakura was standing in front of a mirror, staring at her figure. When she first saw the dress Tomoyo had picked her for the rehearsal dinner she wanted to kill her friend; but after seeing how the dress actually fitted her like a glove she started considering the idea of forgiving her best friend for buying her such a dress.

Syaoran told her he would go help Eriol with some things he needed, but he had assured her he would be home by 7:30 p.m. to get dressed and drive them both to the fancy restaurant where they were having the event.

It was now 7:00 p.m. All Sakura had to do was get out of the dress, go to the bathroom, do her makeup, and then get back in the dress.

Tomoyo had been so consumed with the planning that she decided to trust her friend with the hair and makeup subject, and Sakura decided to take the opportunity and keep it simple.

She got out of the dress and headed to the bathroom, wearing just her underwear. She started taking out the makeup Tomoyo had left her and started by applying the foundation. After 10 minutes she looked at herself in the mirror, and was proud of what she saw.

She kept it very simple, just the foundation, coral colored blush, a light shade of pink and some mascara on her eyes, and some shiny lip gloss.

She had straightened out her hair earlier that day. It was a little long so it took her a while to do that job.

She turned around and opened the door from the bathroom to her room. The dress was resting on her bed. She took it and slid her petite figure in it.

It was a black cocktail dress that fell down to her knees, it was made of a material that just hugged her every curve and the skirt fell off like cascades that made it look as if it floated around her. The back was open, showing off her perfect skin.

She looked at the watch again, it was 7:15. Syaoran should be there any minute now.

Being a little anxious, Sakura decided to go downstairs and have some water. She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a cold bottle. The cold air emanating from the fridge made her shiver a little.

She closed the door and proceeded to have a drink.

"Wow," she heard someone say behind her.

She took down the bottle and turned around to see who it was. Syaoran was standing leaning on the edge of the door, staring intently at her.

"What?" She asked feeling her cheeks blush.

"You look absolutely amazing." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks." Was all she managed to mutter.

"I should go get ready then, I don't want to keep you waiting, especially when you are looking like that," he said taking a deep breath and still staring at her.

"Yeah, it would be ungentlemanly of you to keep me waiting if I'm wearing a dress like this one," she mocked him.

He turned around and headed upstairs to take a bath and get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later Syaoran was walking down the stairs, wearing a black pair of pants and a blue shirt. He left the top buttons undone, giving him a scruffy sexy look that suited him perfectly.

"Ready?" He asked walking over to Sakura who was trying hard to repress the thoughts she was having about Syaoran at the moment.

"Yeah, just let me get my heels," she said as she headed to her room to get them.

She went down the stairs with the shoes on her hands, making Syaoran laugh.

"What?!" She said a little concerned. She was pretty sure she hadn't done anything stupid so there was no reason for Syaoran to be laughing at her.

"Usually girls wear their shoes in their feet," he told her, "especially if they are coming down the stairs, it gives them a diva effect I think."

"Yeah well I'm not a diva," she said smiling at his comment, "I'm Sakura, and being Sakura is way cooler than being a diva, divas aren't as interesting as I am."

"Well you are right about that."

Sakura grabbed her purse and started heading out the door, Syaoran followed her, admiring her body as she walked. It was as if that dress was made for her, no woman had ever looked better in a black dress.

They went to the car that Syaoran obviously drove and they reached the hotel in no time.

Sakura growled when she noticed it was time for her to wear the dreaded pair of shoes. She hadn't convinced Tomoyo to let her wear a normal pair of sandals; she had to wear the high-heel-kill-your-feet shoes.

"What is it with you and the shoes?" Syaoran asked when he noticed Sakura was suffering by the sole thought of wearing them.

"I… I can't walk in high heels…" she admitted in a low tone of voice.

He started laughing loudly, making her raise her head and glare at him. It was hard for her to admit that kind of thing and he was laughing at her!

"Hey!" She sucker punched him on the arm "You try walking in a pair of these!" She said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he began, "it's just the first time I've ever heard a woman admit to that, every girl I've ever known tries to act all ladylike wearing those heels, it's obvious they are killing them!"

He paused for a second to compose himself. Then he looked at her sweetly, melting away any trace of anger she had.

"I'll stay by your side the whole night making sure you don't fall down," he said all of a sudden.

"What?" She asked astonished. No guy had ever been so nice to her.

"Yeah, I won't let go of you, so you can be sure you won't fall down."

She paused for a second, taking in what he had just said. She wasn't used to guys treating her that way. She was used to Koji, and Koji had never been that chivalrous with her.

"Thanks," she said softly to him.

He got out of the car first and then headed to open the door for her, giving her his hand so she could support herself on him and stand up.

They started walking towards the restaurant. He had his arm surrounding her waist, holding her.

An usher opened the door for them and they entered the huge room. There were lots of table placed together for their big party. Almost everyone was there.

It didn't go unnoticed to Sakura how everyone seemed to be staring at herself and Syaoran as they walked around the room looking for Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Oh my God! You look so nice!" They recognized Tomoyo's voice from across the room, signaling where they had to walk to.

When they reached them Tomoyo forgot all about the people around her and she started congratulating Sakura for her hair and makeup.

"Honey doesn't she look great?" She asked Eriol who was standing next to her.

"You look great Sakura," Eriol told her, "you almost managed to look as great as I do." He said mockingly.

"Well Eriol I know you are always the best looking person in the room so I really don't bother to try and look better," she said with a sarcastic tone of voice.

After that little hello they headed to their tables. Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting together obviously, and Sakura was sitting next to Tomoyo. Syaoran sat next to Sakura. There was an empty seat next to Eriol was meant for Yamasaki, one of Eriol's best friends.

Not ten minutes after they took their seats Koji appeared in the room, taking a seat almost across Sakura and Syaoran.

"Just ignore him tonight," Tomoyo told Sakura, almost whispering. "He's been really moody lately; I think he's finally bought your act."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one of these days he started saying something about how he didn't likeSyaoran, but that you deserved him and stuff like that. I can't wait till he leaves, he's driving me crazy!"

"Yeah well they wedding is in two days, after that you probably won't see him again in a long time." Sakura encouraged her friend.

"Well it would be so much cooler if you and Syaoran could act it up just a little bit more, not just holding hands you know? Maybe a kiss here and there… it would definitely kill him." Tomoyo said deviously.

Sakura started to blush, so she had a drink from the cocktail in front of her and she turned to look at Syaoran, who was talking to another guy.

"Yeah well… I doubt Syaoran is interested in playing it out so much." She said more to convince herself that Tomoyo.

"Oh Sakura don't be silly, I bet Syaoran is having more fun than you are with this whole act! I and I am more than sure that he is _dying _to act it up as much as he can."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Ok, ok, whatever you say Sakura." Tomoyo said rolling her eyes.

Sakura could be so blind sometimes.

The dinner began; they all started eating and drinking, and when they where eating the dessert Sakura felt Syaoran's hand caress her shoulder. She turned to look at him and was surprised to find his face just inches away from hers.

"You have an audience tonight," he whispered at her ear, sending shivers all through her body.

She was about to pull back a little but his intent gaze pulled her closer, making it impossible for her to pull back.

"What do you mean?" She asked finding it hard to breath.

"Your beloved ex has been staring at you all night," he said in a low husky deep voice that was almost killing her.

"I don't care," she retorted, never breaking the eye contact.

"Would you let me have some fun tonight?" He was now staring from her lips to her eyes.

It was becoming harder for Sakura to breath, she was sure her heart was going to pop out of her body any second now. Either that or the whole room was able to hear it.

It wasn't until that moment; having Syaoran so close to him that she started to realize that maybe Tomoyo wasn't so mistaken. Maybe Syaoran would really be interested in her.

"Huh?" was all she managed to mumble, not really understanding what Syaoran meant with 'have some fun tonight'.

"You see, I really loathe that ex of yours, and nothing would please me more than see him realize that you are over him, that you are with _**me**_."

She felt her knees weaken, if she hadn't been seating down she was sure she would have collapsed on the ground right then and there.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked a little more confident of herself.

"Just something minor," he began moving his head closer to hers, whispering in her ear. "Just maybe… a kiss here," he kissed her softly on the spot beneath her ear, and then he kissed her again a little lower.

She felt her heart quicken, her arms freeze, her breath stopped. No man had ever made her feel that way, and he was only kissing her neck.

She couldn't help but imagine how a kiss from him would feel like, how the softness of his lips would feel on her lips.

Suddenly he realized Syaoran had pulled away. She tried to compose herself; she tried to shake off that feeling that was starting to grow in her.

"I think we managed to bother him." Syaoran said looking down the table to the place where Koji was seating.

His face was still too close to hers, so she tried to pull away just a few inches. The scent of him was driving her mad.

"Thanks," she said trying to smile but she was still too astounded to make any coherent sentence.

"That was just the beginning." He told her, a devilish grin on her face that made her want to jump into his arms right there; but she had to control herself.

"Ehem…"

She heard someone else's voice near her but it took her some seconds to realize she really was in a room full of people and someone was calling her name.

She turned around to find Eriol standing next to her, looking at her and then at Syaoran, with that know-it-all smile she hated sometimes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your love session but Naoko and Rika are looking for you."

Sakura cursed to herself. She stood up from her seat and started walking around the room to look for her friends.

Syaoran gazed at Sakura's figure as she walked through the room until he lost sight of her. Eriol and Tomoyo obviously caught him and they started laughing between themselves.

"What?" Syaoran asked when he noticed they were laughing at him.

"Man you are so obvious… at first I thought you were doing this just as a favor but now it is so obvious you've fallen for her!" Eriol said softly so that only Syaoran and Tomoyo could hear him.

"What are you talking about? I'm doing it as a favor," he said trying to have a serious expression on his face.

"Well as long as you are_** acting**_ maybe you should consider playing it up a little," Tomoyo told him.

"Play it up?"

"Yeah, give her a passionate kiss, call her sweet names… I think the staring part you are doing pretty well," she threw in casually.

"The staring part?"

"Well you haven't been able to take your eyes off her for the past days…" Tomoyo was trying to be very casual about it, making sure that it was Syaoran the one who did the whole reasoning.

"I haven't been staring at her," or at least he thought he hadn't been so obvious about that.

"Oh come on!" Tomoyo said a little annoyed. "Ok look, if you want to act all cool about it is ok, I really don't care, I would just really love to see you give Sakura one of those passionate kisses."

'_Maybe that way you guys will realize what you have in front of you_,' Tomoyo thought to herself.

Syaoran smiled to himself. Eriol recognized that smile; it was the devilish smile he made whenever he was thinking of either annoying someone to death, or a technique to get a girl.

"Honey," Eriol said to Tomoyo, "let's let Syaoran do things his way, I'm sure he was planning to give her one of those passionate kisses, he's just waiting for the right time." He paused to look at Syaoran, "aren't you?"

"Yeah… yeah… that's what I'm doing." He said not really sure.

He knew he had grown to like Sakura more than he had planned to. She was just too exceptional. And he had this weird feeling inside him… he felt like he wanted to protect her. He wanted to see her happy more than anything in the world.

But he was going to wait for the perfect moment, he was going to wait and see where the situation led him. If it was meant to be then they would find a chance. He really wasn't the guy who would risk it all for the girl; he was too used to the idea of girls wanting to be with him for his money.

He knew Sakura was different, but still… he wanted to play it safe.

Meanwhile, Sakura was on the other end of the room. She had managed to find her friends, and they were staring at her as if she was guilty of a horrible crime.

"Could you please explain to us why you are there, sitting next to this extremely gorgeous guy and then suddenly he starts kissing you?" Rika said with her hands on her hips, trying to look upset.

"I had no idea you were dating someone?!" Naoko said excited.

"Um… yeah well, I'm kind of dating him." Sakura told her friends.

She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell them the truth, but she figured that it was better to keep it to herself. The fewer people who knew the fewer chances there were of Koji finding out the truth.

"When where you planning on telling us?!" Rika asked a little frantic.

"We aren't really that serious yet, so I didn't think it was a good idea to talk about it… I was afraid to jinx it," she lied.

They both looked at her with narrow eyes, trying to see if she was lying or not, but they fell for her bluff. Seconds later they were asking for all the details.

Sakura of course gave them little information; she just said she met Syaoran thanks to Eriol, and that they had been going out casually for a while now. To make it seem more casual she even said that if he hadn't been Eriol's friend she wouldn't have invited him.

Lucky for her they bought the whole story. She was about to head back to her seat when Rika and Naoko started giggling at something happening behind them.

She turned around to find Syaoran leaning on the wall, staring at them. When she noticed he was staring at her she gave him a confused look.

He laughed a crooked smile and started heading towards them.

"I just remembered I told you I wouldn't let you walk alone, and you came here alone so I felt a little guilty and came to make sure you made it here safely."

Sakura started feeling her heart beat faster and her cheeks flush. She heard the 'awwwwwwww' that Naoko and Rika were uttering behind her.

"That was very kind of you," she began, "but there was no need, I can walk by myself for a few steps."

"I'm sure you can, I just want to keep my promise. I'd be mortified if you feel down walking in your heels and I wasn't there to catch you."

She was sure her heart was going to stop any second now, or she was going to wake up and find that this had all been a dream.

There were two options, either he was being truthful or he was just being a flirt with her. She was inclined to believe the first option; she just didn't want to get hurt.

She then noticed Rika and Naoko were still standing there, staring at them, probably waiting for her to introduce Syaoran.

"Um yeah… Syaoran these are Naoko and Rika, two of my best friends."

"Pleased to meet you," he said politely.

She noticed how both her friend blushed. It was the effect Syaoran had on women. She looked at him through the corner of her eye. He really was perfect. Too bad he was just pretending to be hers.

* * *

**Hi guys! I wasn't planning on uploading this chapter just yet, but I broke up with my boyfriend today so I felt a desperate need to do something that would cheer me up and I finished writting this chapter. It's amazing how writting can help you feel better about stuff... I hope you guys liked it, it cheermed me up so it accomplished one of its missions.  
Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, you guys are the best, I'm glad you are liking my story.**

By the way, I just stared a new story for Twilight. It has only two chapters but I'll be updating it next week I think. If you like Twilight please read my story! I actually like it a lot because it's like a version of my life in a sick way... only without the hot Edward falling in love with me hehehe. 

**So again, thanks for reviewing and reading my stories!**


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update, but thanks for all the reviews. I've been writting a lot this weekend, so I'm pretty sure I'll post a new chapter soon. But read on!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13**

Sakura and Syaoran were in the car, driving back home. Sakura was laughing hysterically at something Syaoran had said but he was sure Sakura was laughing more because of the amount of alcohol in her blood than anything else.

"You are funny… you know?" Sakura asked him when she managed to stop laughing.

She turned her head to him, eyeing him with a sweet smile.

Syaoran was driving so he kept his eyes on the road, but for a second there he looked at her through the corner of his eyes and a smile appeared on his face. She was so sweet when she made those baby faces.

"We're almost there Sakura, you are going to go take a nice hot bath and then I'm going to make us some hot cocoa or some tea, whichever you prefer". He stated as he started slowing down the velocity, they were about to get to her house.

"I'd like cocoa," and excited tone on her voice.

"Cocoa it is."

Syaoran parked the car in the driveway and he hurried out the car to the door for Sakura. She had gotten rid of the heels a while ago, apparently they were killing her.

He opened the door for her and offered her a hand, which she took gladly. He closed the door and walked her to the door. Sakura sat on the bench next to the door while Syaoran looked for the keys to open the door.

"You know, we have to do something about your drinking." He said while he turned the key to open the door. "You are extremely cute when you are drunk, but I'm getting the impression you don't drink too often so get drunk pretty easily!" He continued while he opened the door and went over to pick Sakura up from the bench, just like a baby. "I mean you had like three drinks tonight and look at you!"

Sakura started giggling at his comment. Yeah. She was drunk.

"You like me don't you?" She asked all of a sudden while Syaoran locked the door.

"What?" He asked with a concerned expression on his face, something Sakura didn't quite understood.

"I know you like me," she stated again. "I'll go take a bath…" she said getting sidetracked. "You still up for that cocoa?"

"Umm…." He hesitated for a second, still confused by her last comment. "Yeah sure," was all he managed to say.

He watched Sakura start walking her way upstairs and on the way she was lowering the straps of her dress, revealing even more of her back. She disappeared from his sight once she got upstairs.

He had to take a deep breath to let go of that image. Sakura was just so perfect! It was starting to bother him. He was now aware of that. He was over that entire charade. He liked her. The only problem was that she didn't like him the way he liked her, she was still into that Koji guy, even if she said she wasn't.

She had to be! She had asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend just to make Koji jealous. That meant she was still into Koji, and he wasn't going to get involved with a girl who still had feelings for another guy, no matter how perfect she was. He had pride.

He decided to change his clothes before proceeding to the whole cocoa thing, so he went upstairs to his room to find something more comfortable. Sakura's door was closed, and he could still hear the water running.

He left his door open and started looking for the old t-shirt he used to sleep, and he found it rolled into a ball at the bottom of his bag. He was many things, but organized was not one of them.

He unbuttoned his shirt absentmindedly and took off his shoes and pants. He walked to the other side of the room to hang the pants so they wouldn't get wrinkled; he was going to use them for the wedding. He took off his shirt and threw it in the floor and when he was about to reach for his t-shirt his phone started ringing.

It was in the back pocket of the pair of pants he had just taken off so he reached the pair of pants and grabbed his phone. He read Eriol's name in the screen.

"What?"

"I love the way to answer your phone, honestly man, I cannot ask for a better best friend! You are so caring, so nice to me, I think I love you more than I love Tomoyo," Eriol said sarcastically.

"I was there before Tomoyo, never forget that," Syaoran answered mockingly.

"So Tomoyo asked me to call you to see how Sakura was doing. She is such a bad drinker!! What did she have? Like two or three cocktails right?"

"She drank three Cosmos." Syaoran stated while he moved around the room, grabbing his t-shirt from the floor.

"Yeah well… how is she?"

"She's taking a bath, I don't think she'll have a hangover."

"Good, hangovered Sakura is the worst."

"She's not that bad." Syaoran said remembering the other day. She really wasn't that bad.

"Yeah but you love her so you are supposed to say that." Eriol retorted.

"I don't love her… I just think she's… special."

"Special?" Eriol asked a little amused by his friend's word choice.

"Yeah, like unique you know? She's something else."

"Ooook then!" Eriol said while he laughed. "So yeah, Sakura is great, you love her blah blah… what are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you waiting for? I actually think Sakura is a good match for you, it would be great to see you two together."

"Eriol she still has feelings for that Koji asshole! There's no way I'm getting myself involved in that, I don't want to be with a girl who still has feelings for her ex… no matter who she is." He said dryly.

"Syaoran don't be so stupid! She doesn't like Koji anymore, she just doesn't know any better! If you make your move I'm sure you'll manage to make her fall for you and she's not even going to remember a Koji ever existed in her life." Eriol said a little exasperated.

"Calm down man!" Syaoran said laughing, he passed a hand through his hair, a habit he had whenever he was anxious or nervous.

"Listen just… try it out. Charm her the way only you can, believe me _good things _will happen if you do it."

"Good things??" He was now laughing. Eriol knew how to say the weirdest things.

"You'll see…"

"Ok well… I'll talk to you tomorrow Eriol, I have to go downstairs and make some hot cocoa." Syaoran said trying to end the conversation. He hated to talk to Eriol when he was so suspicious and weird.

"Ok then lover boy, good luck… charm her!" Eriol said before he hung up the phone.

Syaoran closed his phone and he turned around instinctively. He could have sworn he saw something by the door. He walked over to the door, but there was nothing there and Sakura's door was still closed, maybe he had just imagined it.

He slipped his old t-shirt on and wore his track suit to go downstairs. He figured that even though Sakura was drunk she was probably going to realize he was just wearing his boxers, and that wasn't such a nice image.

***

Sakura walked up the room and found it a complete mess. All her clothes were dirty and she was having a hard time finding her pj's. She finally settled for her green fleece pants and a white tank top. It was probably see-through but she couldn't care less in that state.

She took a quick bath, enjoying the feeling of the warm water drops on her skin, relaxing all her muscles and bringing her back to reality.

At any other time she would be kicking herself for getting drunk like that, but it was passing already, and the dizzy feeling was starting to disappear.

After her bath she took a look on her mirror to make sure there was no make-up leftover on her face. Her eyes were red, but her skin was looked perfectly clean.

She dried her hair with the towel, slid into her pajamas, chose a very funny colored pair of socks and found her slippers under the bed.

The house was very warm so she decided against finding a sweater.

She walked downstairs and found Syaoran stirring the liquid inside a cup. The hot coca was ready.

She hopped happily into the kitchen, causing Syaoran to smirk at the sight.

"I see you feel better already." He said while he handed her the large cup.

"Yep, as good as new," she responded with a huge smile plastered on her face.

She took a small drink from her cup and widened her eyes when she tasted the sweet liquid.

"This has got to be the best cocoa ever!" She said having a larger sip.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You know you should open a restaurant, everything you do in the kitchen is amazing!"

"Everything? Well Sakura there are some things I can do in the kitchen that you haven't got a chance to see." He told her while he looked at her with a devilish smile, his eyes fixed on her.

She couldn't help but blush when she understood what he was talking about.

"Well maybe one of these days you can show me that _something_ you can do and we'll see." She knew how to play the game.

"One of these days?" he asked her while he moved around the kitchen to get closer to her. "Why not tonight?" he asked her lowering his head; his eyes were staring at her up and down seductively.

She suddenly felt his breath too close, his face was just inches away from her, his eyes burning her. She felt her heartbeat quicken, and she was pretty sure this was making the alcohol remnants in her body dissipate because she suddenly felt aware of her whole body and the way it was shivering.

She had no idea of what to say. She wasn't sure if he has just messing with her or if he was actually implying they should have sex right then and there. She felt hypnotized by his eyes, she wasn't sure if she was imagining the passion she was seeing in them, but it felt too real to be an act.

"If you are too tired we can do it any other time." Syaoran finally said, moving away from her.

She took a deep breath, tilting her head to the side, feeling confused about what had just happened. She tried to avoid his stare by taking a very very long drink from her cup, finishing it all in that sip.

"Are you tired?" She asked him, feeling too uncomfortable by the weird silence between them.

"Not really, it's only 11:30." He stated.

"Wanna watch TV?" She asked suddenly imagining herself and Syaoran cuddled together in the couch.

She had to get those thoughts out of her head! She had already had this conversation with herself. Syaoran was just doing her a favor, he wasn't into her, so she had to stop imagining all these romantic situations, she had to stop imagining that every time he looked at her he wanted to take her right then and there. That wasn't true.

"Sounds good to me, I'll just go get the comforter from my room so we can be more comfortable." Syaoran said leaving the kitchen rapidly.

He slowed down when he got to the stairs. He had to stop this. He felt he was going crazy, every time he looked at Sakura he just wanted to kiss her, to take her, to do things to her that would send her to the stars. But he couldn't do it, he was just supposed to be his friend.

He found the comforter and walked downstairs into the TV room. Sakura was already in the couch, waiting for him.

They sat next to each other, with the comforter on top of them, but after a while they started feeling uncomfortable because it's just not normal to watch TV sitting down so rigidly.

Sakura started sliding closer to him, and after a while she leaned over him, placing her head on his shoulder.

When Syaoran felt her he shifted in his position.

"Wait," he said while he changed his position so he had one arm around Sakura's shoulders and Sakura rested her head again on his shoulder.

They found a very stupid movie they ended up watching, but by the end of the movie they were lying down on the couch, Syaoran still had his arm around her shoulders but now he was holding her tightly to him.

Sakura had one hand over his chest and the other next to her body. She had fallen asleep a while ago and Syaoran felt too tired to even move. That and he was extremely comfortable holding Sakura like that.

So he decided to just turn off the TV and spend the night there.

*****

Sakura woke up when she felt something warm on her face, almost as if she sun was shinning directly at her. But that wasn't possible, the blinds in her room kept the sun from waking her up.

She then realized that there was something unusual about her current position, she felt something warm moving beneath her. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. Then she realized she wasn't in her room, she was in the TV room.

She moved her head a bit and found Syaoran beneath her. He was holding her tightly, both his arms wrapped around her.

Why was she sleeping there??

She tried to move so she could get off the couch but Syaoran was holding her too strongly, and she couldn't move. She sighed, thinking what she could do, but then she looked at Syaoran and a sweet smile appeared on her face.

He looked so cute while he slept.

She finally decided to just relax there, in his arms, and she rested her head on his chest once again, enjoying the moment.

A few minutes later she felt Syaoran move, so she raised her head. He had his eyes open and he looked as confused as she had been when she first woke up.

"Morning," she said softly.

"Hey," he said with his scruffy morning voice.

He let go off her and Sakura sat down on the couch, turning her head to look at him. He was so perfect.

"Care to explain why we slept here?" She asked him sweetly.

"Um… I didn't want to move, and you looked very comfortable?" He said raising his shoulders, wondering if his explanation was good enough for her.

"Great," she smiled as she got off of the couch. "Breakfast?"

"Sure." He said still a little sleepy.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and started taking out the things she was going to need to make pancakes. Syaoran followed her shortly. He went to the bathroom before so he looked more presentable than Sakura did.

"Sakura," he began. "I can make those if you want me to."

"Really?"

"Sure," he said moving close to her and taking the wooden spoon from her hands.

"Great, you don't mind if I go take a bath do you?? I'm sure Tomoyo will be calling us soon to go to her house and get everything ready for tonight so I want to be ready."

"Go ahead; the pancakes will be ready when you get down here." He told her while he started moving about the kitchen, finishing up the pancake mixture.

"Thanks!" She said as she hurried upstairs to take her bath.

Sakura took her bath quickly and then she and Syaoran had breakfast. While they were eating Tomoyo called to tell them they had to be in Eriol's house in 2 hours to help them with everything for the wedding.

Syaoran took his bath and then they headed over to Eriol's house. The place was a mess. The wedding was going to take place there because he had a gigantic garden that was perfect for the occasion.

There were people walking around moving chairs, tables, flowers, tablecloths and cutlery.

Sakura found Tomoyo in the middle of what was going to be the reception area. She was screaming to a guy that was holding two vases in his hands.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her when she approached her frantic friend.

"Sakura? Oh my God I'm going crazy! This guys was placing the chapel flowers here!" She explained, the she looked back to the guy. "You have to put these flowers in the back yard, where we are having the ceremony! The purple and pink flowers go here! The orange and green flowers go in the back yard!"

"Yes ma'm" the poor guy said moving away from Sakura and Tomoyo, carrying the flowers with him.

"Tomoyo are you ok?" Sakura asked a little concerned for her friend's mental health.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great, I just… I need someone to tell this people what to do!"

"I can do that," Sakura offered. "You go inside and have something to eat, and then start getting ready." Sakura said giving Tomoyo a hug to calm her down.

The wedding ceremony was supposed to begin at 4:00 o'clock; then, they were going to have the reception.

"Ok, ok, I'll do that, I know you can handle this as well as I can," Tomoyo said a little hectic.

"I'll be upstairs in a while to get ready, when everything here looks perfect." Sakura reassured her friend.

So Tomoyo went upstairs and Sakura was left organizing everything downstairs. The thing was that everything was pretty much done; Tomoyo was just a control freak.

Sakura spent the rest of the morning downstairs, telling people what to do and where to place things. At noon Tomoyo's mother arrived and she took charge of Sakura's position, so Sakura went to the kitchen to find something to eat before going upstairs to get ready.

She found Eriol in the kitchen, sitting very relaxed in a chair, having a beer.

"I can see you are not nervous," Sakura remarked as she walked in the kitchen and served herself something to eat.

"Nope, everything is going to be perfect." He started confidently.

"I wish Tomoyo was as calms as you are." Sakura said laughing.

"If she was then she wouldn't be so cute," Eriol said drinking from his beer.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. She had always found it amazing how Eriol and Tomoyo loved each other, they were the perfect couple, he respected her and loved her, and she did the same with him. They were very different, but they loved each other more than anything else, so they had learned to know each other.

"I wish I could find someone like you guys did." Sakura said more to herself than to Eriol.

"You will," Eriol reassured her. "You just need to realize you deserve the perfect guy. Your problem has always been that you just settle with what you have, you need to aim higher Sakura, any guy would be lucky to have you, you just need to realize that and then you are going to find the perfect guy for you."

"You think?" She knew Eriol was right.

He always talked about stuff like this. Loving yourself, believing in yourself, he had always said that if you loved yourself others would love you as well. I had always found it bizarre but I was starting to get what his point was.

"Sakura, I know you find this difficult to believe, but not every guy is like Koji. He's and idiot and you knew it all along, still you loved him. You have a capacity to love that is just amazing. I just think that if you loved yourself a little bit more you'd be able to realize there is actually someone perfect for you… and he might be even closer than you think." He said with a suspicious smile on his face.

"Eriol you always know exactly what to say don't you?" She asked finishing off her meal.

"No, not always, but I still try." He said giving her a warm smile.

"Ok then, I think I should go upstairs and get ready or your fiancée is going to kill me." She said mockingly.

"Yeah, we don't want that to happen." Eriol agreed.

Sakura left the kitchen and started walking around the house, heading for the stairs. She was about to reach them when she heard someone call her name.

She turned around to find Koji standing behind her.

She looked at him questioningly, not really looking forward to hear what he had to say.

"Sakura can I talk to you for a sec?" he looked a little nervous.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"I…" he began. "Listen, I feel like and idiot." He said all of a sudden.

"Huh?" She asked very confused.

"Sakura I feel like and idiot, all this time, I thought I wouldn't miss you, I thought I would get over you, but I can't. I love you too much, and I know I messed up, but I love you, and it's killing me to see you with that other guy!"

Sakura took a second to process everything Koji was telling her, she felt her blood boil, she wanted to kick him, hurt him, make him cry. She started laughing and looked at him in the eye.

"Are you serious?"

"Sakura please listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me!" She said angrily. "You cheated on me Koji, you had me and you let me go, you had me and you betrayed me, you don't love me!! If you loved me you wouldn't have treated me the way you did! You don't love me! You love the way I made you feel, but you don't love me!" She was now raising her voice but she couldn't care less if anyone was listening to what she had to say.

"And you know what? I don't care," she continued. "I'm over you, I love myself more than I love you…" she paused for a second. "You know I don't think a love you anymore! I am happy without Koji, and I don't miss you, and this has nothing to do with Syaoran, he's not the reason I'm happy! I'm happy because I'm doing what I want, I'm happy because I know that the people who are around me really love me, unlike you!"

She said those last words very loudly, trying to make sure he had heard her. She knew she was probably overreacting, but she was just furious. Who did he think he was telling her those things? Did he honestly think she would take him back? After everything he had done?

"Sakura listen…" he continued. "I'm really sorry, but please believe me, I love you." He said pathetically.

"I'm sorry Koji, but you are wasting your time. I'm over you and you are _never_ going to have me back."

Those words said and Sakura stormed out of the room, heading upstairs to where Tomoyo was getting ready.

* * *

**Yey! So she finally screamed at Koji and told him to get a life! I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you did please leave a review and if you didn't please tell me what you didn't like, I have noticed I really like construcive criticism. **

**By the way, thanks to all of you for the reviews last time, I was really bummed for the whole breaking up with my boyfriend thing but I'm much better now. I honestly think it was for the best, after two weeks of hiding in my room I finally decided he isn't worth it, so now I'm realy focused in my stories and school! **

**See you guys next time!!  
**


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Wow, I got over 20 reviews for last chapter!! That was great! Thank you guys, you're great! I'm so glad you guys are liking it, this story really does mean a lot to me, and I'm glad you guys are getting the point of it. So here's the new chapter! Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Syaoran was walking around the house, hiding from Tomoyo's mother because every time she saw him she started asking things from him, things they had hired other men to do. He was the best man! His job there was simply to be there for Eriol and Tomoyo and look pretty. And, even though he had no problem helping out move tables he certainly was not going to help put the mantel pieces on the tables, they had hired people to do that.

He was beside the stairs, seating on a very comfortable chair he found when he heard voices, one of which he recognized. It was Sakura.

He suddenly heard a man's voice.

"_Sakura I feel like and idiot, all this time, I thought I wouldn't miss you, I thought I would get over you, but I can't. I love you too much, and I know I messed up, but I love you, and it's killing me to see you with that other guy!" _

Syaoran heard those words and felt something aching in his chest. He felt angry, he wanted to go there and hit Koji so hard he would learn not to meddle with Sakura anymore, but he also felt afraid, he felt fear of what Sakura might say to that. He knew she still liked Koji, or so it seemed.

Then he heard something else that almost made his heart stop.

"_No, you listen to me! You cheated on me Koji, you had me and you let me go, you had me and you betrayed me, you don't love me!! If you loved me you wouldn't have treated me the way you did! You don't love me! You love the way I made you feel, but you don't love me!" _

He heard her raise her voice, she sounded upset, but there was something different in her voice. She was really telling him to hit the road, she was rejecting him.

"_And you know what? I don't care, I'm over you, I love myself more than I love you… You know I don't think I love you anymore! I am happy without Koji, and I don't miss you, and this has nothing to do with Syaoran, he's not the reason I'm happy! I'm happy because I'm doing what I want, I'm happy because I know that the people who are around me really love me, unlike you!"_

He felt a sudden joy fill his heart. She had really sent him to hell. She had really moved on, and she had told him what he deserved.

He wanted to go to her and kiss her, he now felt he had that chance he had longed for so much. He hadn't made a move because he thought she was still in love with Koji, but this changed things completely, this gave him a window of opportunity he didn't know he had.

He was about to move and show Sakura he was there but then he heard her going upstairs. Koji was gone too. He moved to the stairs to see her, but she had stormed off into a room, probably where Tomoyo was getting ready.

He decided then that it would be better to wait, he wanted to make his move on the perfect moment, and this was clearly not it.

********

Sakura entered the room breathing heavily; she couldn't believe she had just screamed like that at Koji.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at her, concern in her eyes.

"I just screamed I Koji," she said, laughing. "I just told him I never wanted to be with him, I just yelled at him and told him to leave me alone!" She said trying to take in her words. She couldn't believe it herself.

"Are you serious?" Tomoyo asked bemused.

She always knew Sakura had it in her, she just never thought she would explode like that.

"I did it Tomoyo!" Sakura said happily.

"Good for you!" Tomoyo screamed happily.

Then, as If something had hit her in the face Sakura realized Tomoyo had already done her hair and makeup, and she looked perfect. She had been so excited about her whole story that she had completely forgotten this was Tomoyo's day, and she wasn't going to take that away from her.

She took a deep breath and then looked at her friend, she looked like a model! She had a light lilac eyeshadow, which brought out the color of her eyes, and the black eyeliner and mascara helped increase the effect. Her hair was up in an elaborate bun. And she had little white flowers in her hair.

"My God Tomoyo you look amazing!" Sakura said excitedly.

"I do don't I?" Tomoyo asked making a cute pose.

"Eriol is going to die! I can't wait to see you with your dress on!"

"Yeah well, that won't happen until 3:30, so I suggest you start getting ready. Rika and Naoko are already getting ready in a salon, but the stylist that made my hair and makeup is going to do yours too. I don't know why Rika and Naoko didn't want to let Marco do their hair and makeup," Tomoyo added, a little confused.

"They're a little afraid of Marco." Sakura told her bluntly. "You know he can get a little… harsh sometimes."

Tomoyo started laughing at Sakura's statement. It was true though, Marco could be scary, but he was the best one.

"Ok Marco is in the master bathroom; you go there and let him work his magic on you." Tomoyo said excitedly.

"Can't wait," Sakura added sarcastically.

"Watch it! He might hear you and then you are screwed."

Sakura left the room laughing.

Marco was already waiting for her in the master bathroom. After she apologized and Marco fumed about how he hated to wait for her customers he began doing her hair.

He washed it and then he started drying it.

"I think we are going to leave the hair down… what do you think?" He asked Sakura, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm yours Marco, you do whatever you want to do." She said, knowing that Marco would never really listen to what se wanted.

"Ok then, I'm going to give you a couple of waves, very relaxed waves, Tomoyo told me you were all going to wear a purple flower to decorate your hair."

"Yep, I think they are purple daisies or something like that, you know her."

"Yeah, she's very perfectionist, I like perfectionist people." Marco stated, drifting away in his mind and finishing up Sakura's hairdo.

Fifty minutes later Sakura entered Tomoyo's room once again, looking as perfect and flawless as her friend.

"Oh my God!!! You look amazing!" Tomoyo screamed through the room.

"I do don't I?" Sakura said imitating her friend.

"Ok let's get you in the dress!" Tomoyo said excitedly

Tomoyo helped Sakura get in the green silk dress. It fitted her like a glove. It had two very thin straps that crossed in the back, revealing her creamy white skin. It was long and it flowed to the floor like a cascade, and it had a slit on the side showing off her left leg.

The purple flower contrasted perfectly with the green dress.

It was 3:30 now; time for Tomoyo to put on her dress and time for Sakura to go downstairs and make sure everything looked perfect.

The backyard where the ceremony was taking place was filled with people wearing very expensive outfits. It looked perfect with the green and orange flowers decorating it.

Sakura had no trouble finding Rika and Naoko, who were wearing dresses similar to hers but she had to admit hers was prettier, it had more class.

They all walked around the place, helping people find their seat and making sure everything was going according to plan.

Now everything was ready, the guests were in their seats, the musicians were in place, ready to start, Eriol was in the kitchen, all ready and looking gorgeous; everything was ready.

"Ok then, I guess we should begin," Tomoyo's mom told Sakura.

"I'll go get Tomoyo, you make sure every one is in place," Sakura said as she left the room and walked up the stairs.

She was so caught up in her mission that she failed to notice that Syaoran was standing next to the stairs, wearing his black suit; and she failed to notice the awed expression in his face.

Sakura entered the room where she found Tomoyo in her wedding dress. She looked liked a princess. The dress had straps the hung to a pearly white bodice. The skirt was immense, just like a princess; it was decorated by champagne colored silk flowers. She looked just perfect

"Who do I look?" Tomoyo asked nervously, hanging on to the skirt.

"Perfect," was all Sakura managed to utter without shedding a tear.

"Ready?" Sakura asked her.

Tomoyo nodded and both girls walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Tomoyo's mother almost cried at the sight of her daughter. Sakura walked over to the line they had formed for when they all entered the garden.

First a little girl would march down the aisle throwing the flowers. Then Rika and Naoko would walk together, each holding their bouquets of purple and orange flowers. Sakura was next, she was walking alone, and she was carrying the rings. And lastly was Tomoyo.

The music started and they all started marching down the aisle, very slowly. When it was Sakura's turn she was impressed at the amount of people in the room. She felt like a model walking down the aisle with that dress.

When she was about to reach the altar she saw Eriol looking at the door expectantly. She also saw Syaoran standing next to Eriol with and daunted expression. She blushed when she felt his eyes studying her intently. She had to be imagining these things!

When she got to her place the music changed, Tomoyo walked into the room when the new music began, the whole room stood up, and Sakura was happy to see Eriol's face. He looked like the luckiest man on Earth.

The ceremony went on swiftly. She didn't really pay attention to what the mister said, she was too caught up in the moment. She also felt Syaoran's eyes fixed on her; whenever she looked at him he was studying her figure. Maybe she wasn't imagining this.

The ceremony was over sooner than she expected, they all clapped and cheered when Eriol and Tomoyo shared their first married kiss, and then they all left the room, walking over to the other garden where the reception was taking place.

They had set up some tents in case it rained, and they had placed some huge wooden tables to even out the ground, it looked like a real room.

The night was flowing perfectly. Tomoyo had changed her shoes after the ceremony, she had said they were just "ceremony shoes"; she had another pair of heels for the reception party. The music was perfect and the night was just splendid.

Sakura hadn't had a chance to talk to Syaoran; she had been too caught up helping Tomoyo's mother with everything. But after a while she decided she deserved her chance to have fun and she joined the party.

She noticed Tomoyo and Eriol were posing for pictures with a bunch of friends and she hurried to be in the picture.

"You look lovely," she heard a deep husky voice next to her while she was posing for a picture.

She turned her face to see Syaoran standing next to her, posing as well, but he wasn't staring at the camera, he was looking at her.

She smiled at him; she really wanted to see him.

"Thank you," she said smiling. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He smiled at her and they both turned their faces to smile for the photograph.

"Hey I need a picture of the maid of honor and the best man together!" Tomoyo yelled at the photographer.

He ordered Sakura and Syaoran to stand together. Syaoran placed his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip. She looked at him and smiled, placing her arm behind him.

They both smiled while the looked at the camera, waiting for the picture.

After the flash they moved away from each other.

"Sakura take a picture with us!" Tomoyo said excitedly.

They took turns taking pictures, one of the bride and groom with the maid of honor and the best man, one of Tomoyo with Sakura and so on and so on.

Soon after, the music to dance started playing so they all started dancing. It was an amazing party.

Sakura felt tired after hours of dancing so she went over to her table and sat down to have a drink. She was admiring the place, it was perfect. It was also amazing to see so many people together.

"Tired?" She recognized Syaoran's voice behind her.

She turned around with a smile on her face.

"A little, I wish they played slow songs." She said having a sip of her drink.

"When they play the first slow song I'll dance with you." He told her taking the seat next to her.

"I'm a little hungry," Sakura said after Syaoran sat down. "I think they'll be serving the food in half an hour."

"You mean those things we ate earlier were not the food?"

"No you dummie! Those were just to avoid people from dying of hunger! The real meal is going to be served in a while."

"That's great because I'm really hungry." He said while they both laughed.

"They look really happy don't they?" Sakura said as she watched Eriol and Tomoyo dancing.

"They are perfect for each other." Syaoran stated.

She turned to look at him and was about to say something when she heard Tomoyo screaming her name.

"Duty calls…" she said raising her shoulder and tilting her head to the side.

She took a deep breath and walked over to Tomoyo.

When the food was served they started playing instrumental music. They hired a man to play acoustic guitar, and it went on amazingly with the whole moment. The music was relaxing, and it gave the room a romantic ambiance while everyone had their dinner.

Before they started eating Syaoran stood up and said the toast, they were simple words, about love and how Eriol and Tomoyo were perfect for each other.

After the toast people started eating and chatting. Sakura was sitting in the table with Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Rika, Naoko, and their dates.

After dinner was over the music started playing again, only this time it wasn't that happy, cheery, dancing music, it was slow music.

Some couples walked over to the dance floor and started dancing. She had completely forgotten of what Syaoran had promised her, but she then felt someone whispering softly in her ear.

"Ready for that dance?"

His voice sent shivers all through her body. She turned to find Syaoran with his hand extended at her. She grabbed it willingly and stood up, following Syaoran to the dance floor.

They started dancing to the slow rhythm of a song and she recognized it immediately, "Put your head in my shoulder" by Paul Anka. She couldn't help but smile. She had always loved that song. She had even dreamed, when she was a younger, that the love of her life would dance this song with her, and dedicate it to her.

She looked up at Syaoran who was holding her by the waist, swaying to the rhythm, she could see something in his eyes, and he looked so full of hope, so happy. He smiled back at her.

She started paying attention to the lyrics of the song.

"_Put your lips next to mine, dear  
Won't you kiss me once, baby  
Just a kiss good-night  
Maybe you and I will fall in love"_

She smiled to herself; this was too much of a coincidence.

"Are you having fun?" She heard Syaoran ask.

She looked back up at him and nodded smiling. "Yeah, it's been a great night."

"They sure know how to throw a party," Syaoran added, making Sakura giggle.

They kept on dancing until the song finished. Then a new one started and Sakura couldn't help but laugh, either someone was doing this on purpose or the universe was trying o send her a sign. She recognized "The way you look tonight", another of her all time favorite songs.

"Sakura I need to tell you something but I'm not sure if you are going to get mad at me…" Syaoran said all of a sudden.

She looked at him confused

"Why would I get mad?" She asked

"I…" he hesitated for a second. "Well, I heard you talking to Koji earlier." He paused for a second, looking at her, trying to read her expression.

She did look surprised, but she didn't look upset.

"You heard what I told him?" She asked a little uncertain.

"Yeah, I just… I wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you, I'm glad you finally put him in his place. Maybe now you can really focus on finding a guy who really deserves you, 'cause you really deserve a man who can love you with all his heart."

She smiled shyly, she wasn't used to men treating her like this, telling her these nice words.

"Well… thanks." She said shyly. "I finally feel free," she said taking a deep breath.

They kept on dancing for a while, until they realized they had moved to the side of the room, where not many people where dancing.

They had changed the subject to other things, like how great the food was and how Yamazaki looked completely drunk. They were both laughing while they danced when Sakura noticed Syaoran was looking at something on the side.

She turned her face and saw Koji leaning on the wall, staring intently at them.

"Ughh…" Sakura growled when she saw him. "You'd think he'd leave me alone after what I told him."

"Maybe…" Syaoran started with a mischievous smile on his face. "Maybe he needs to see that you are truly over him… you know? See it with his own eyes."

"I've spent most part of the night with you. You think he doesn't believe me?"

"I'm sure he does, I just think he needs…_ evidence._"

She looked at him bemused for a second, not really following him. He smirked, locking his eyes to hers, making her feel as if there was no one else in the room. She even felt her knees weaken from the intensity of his stare.

He leaned his face a little, very slowly. Sakura was still, looking intently into his eyes.

"I'm going to do something," Syaoran whispered softly, his face just inches away from hers. "I'm pretty sure this something is going to convince him once and for all."

She could almost feel his lips moving over hers. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had, her knees were frozen. She started wondering why he had this effect on her, but then she felt his lips touch hers, and her mind was blank, there was only Syaoran and herself, no one else, no thoughts, no nothing.

His soft lips brushed hers sweetly, she closed her eyes instinctively and she felt his strong arms surround her waist, holding her.

Impulsively, she raised her arms and surrounded his neck, pulling him closer to her. She then started feeling her blood boil, she parted her lips to allow him entrance. He got more passionate when she did this and he started moving his tongue inside her.

She loved his taste, his scent, his touch.

The adrenaline made her pull him closer, and he did the same, they were kissing fervently, his hands moved on her back, their tongues were wrestling, she was feeling all sorts of emotions. This was not some pretend kiss to make Koji jealous, this was a real kiss, all those feelings passing through her like a wild river were real, and she knew he was feeling them too.

Suddenly, just as fast as it started it ended. He placed a soft peck on her lips and leaned back his head; his eyes had such a penetrating look. He smiled sweetly, and she responded equally.

It was impossible for her to move, and it was even harder to break the eye contact.

He made her feel as if she was the most beautiful and precious things his eyes had ever set upon. He closed his eyes while she smiled and then he opened them to look to the side of the room were Koji had just been standing. He was gone.

"Well… I think we convinced him." He told her, his hands still holding on strongly to her waist.

"I honestly don't care," was all she managed to answer back.

* * *

**  
Ok so that was it! Liked it?? I know many of you were getting a little impatient because they hadn't hooked up! But well they kissed now :D I', sure I'll be updating sometime by the end of next week 'cause life right now is hectic and I don't have that much time to dedicate to this.**

By the way, I suck at describing dresses so I uploaded the links to the pictures of the dresses, they're in my page, so go check them out.

So you know what to do now... leave a review!! I love you guys!! 


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Hi guys!! This was a quick update!! By the way, thanks for all those awesome reviews, you guys are the best!. I had a lot of free time this week, so I managed to write this chapter, and one chapter for another story. It's been a very productive week! So here's chapter 15. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15  
**

Tomoyo was on the dance floor, Eriol was holding her by the waist while they swayed to the rhythm of the music.

They were smiling at each other, enjoying every minute of their night, when Tomoyo caught something on the corner of her eye. She turned her face with a puzzled expression, wondering if her eyes were cheating on her.

Sakura was wrapped up in Syaoran's arms, and they were kissing the most passionate and sweet way.

"Oh my GOD!!" she exclaimed, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Look at them!" Tomoyo told Eriol, pointing at Sakura and Syaoran.

Eriol turned to look at them and started laughing loudly.

"This is great!" He said, sharing his new wife's excitement.

"I'm so glad he finally made the move!" Tomoyo said, looking at Eriol again. "They are so perfect for each other."

"Yeah, well let's not get our hopes up just yet, you know how thick headed those two can be, we can celebrate when it's official." He paused for a second to look at them, and then looked back at Tomoyo. "Knowing them they'll probably say it was just to make Koji jealous."

"Well, I think they accomplished at least that part." Tomoyo said looking at another side of the room, where Koji was fuming.

They started laughing at the whole scene, and resumed to their dancing.

The night was over before they could all notice. Tomoyo had already thrown the bouquet, which Naoko caught; and Eriol threw the garter, which Syaoran caught.

Now the newly weds where on their way to a limo that was going to take them to the airport. They were having their honeymoon in a tiny town in Italy called Positano. Tomoyo had gone there once with some friends and fell in love with the place.

Sakura had left Syaoran for a while; she had gone to help Tomoyo change into her travel clothes.

"That was the most amazing kiss!!" Tomoyo screamed at Sakura as soon as they entered her room and no one could hear them.

"What kiss?" Sakura asked, playing dumb.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said annoyed by her friend. "Please don't tell me it was just to make Koji jealous 'cause I swear I'll kick you! That kiss looked real to me and everyone else in the room!"

"But it really was!" Sakura stated trying to defend herself.

Tomoyo looked at her with a glare that could have killed her, so she decided to just change the subject.

"The party was great." She said, not having any other thing to say.

"It was, wasn't it?" Tomoyo said smiling. "Listen, if you want to pretend you and Syaoran don't have feelings for each other it's fine with me, I'm not going to force you to see what's right there in front of you."

"Tomoyo, I honestly think you are overreacting, it was just a kiss."

"Ok, whatever…" she stopped for a second; it was obvious she was frustrated with the whole situation. "By the way, Koji is leaving tonight as well, he's not even spending the night here, so I guess you little _charade_ can stop now," she said bluntly. "Because that's what it is right? Just an act? Maybe you should tell Syaoran he can stay here tonight, he doesn't have to pretend to be living with you anymore."

Tomoyo said these words casually, almost as if she wasn't really trying to crack up Sakura.

Sakura froze for a second when she heard Tomoyo. She didn't want Syaoran to leave, she wanted him to stay with her, she liked being with him.

"Um…" Sakura began, a little uncertain of what to say. "Yeah, I'll tell him, tough I think it'll be easier if he spent the night at my place, it would be a waste of time to move everything in the middle of the night. And, besides, he has to go to the airport after lunch so the less he moves around the better."

"Whatever you say Sakura," Tomoyo said with a mischievous smile Sakura tried to ignore.

Tomoyo was all ready now and they went downstairs. Most of the guests where gone already, Syaoran was waiting for Sakura in the living room, sitting next to Eriol.

Both guys turned their heads when they saw the girls come down. Eriol helped Tomoyo take her bag to the car and then they said their goodbyes.

Eriol and Tomoyo left in their car and Sakura and Syaoran left in theirs.

They drove silently, Sakura was tired from all of the day's emotions, and she was almost asleep on the passenger seat.

Syaoran was driving slowly, he had had some drinks so he preferred to drive slowly.

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt the car stop, she looked around her and noticed they were not on the garage, they were actually parked on the street.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a little sleepy.

"There's a car in your driveway." Syaoran said in a serious tone of voice.

Sakura lifted herself to look through the window, there was actually a silver car on her driveway.

"Shit." She cursed to herself, looking at Syaoran with a worried expression.

"What?"

"My bother is here."

Syaoran stood silent for a few seconds not really understanding the weight of those words.

"So? I can't be in your house?" He asked trying to understand why Sakura paralyzed all of a sudden.

"No, no… I just… my brother is a little weird, that's all." She paused, staring at the car, and then she looked at him and smiled warmly. "Let's go."

They got out of the car and walked to the door. It opened when she turned the doorknob. The lights in the kitchen were on.

"Touya?" She raised her voice to call her brother.

"In here!" She heard him scream from the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen slowly, followed by Syaoran. Touya was sitting on the table, reading the newspaper while he ate something that didn't look very good.

"What are you doing here?? I thought you were supposed to come back next week!" She said approaching him to give him a hug.

"I decided to come sooner! What? Can't I come whenever I please?"

"No, of course you can!" she said nervously. "It's good to have you home."

She almost hoped Touya wouldn't realize Syaoran's presence, she hadn't seen him in a while and the last thing she wanted to do was argue with him.

But her pleas weren't heard. A few seconds after he gave her the hug he turned to look at Syaoran with a perplexed look.

"Um… Sakura?" Touya said not taking his eyes of Syaoran who was starting to feel very intimidated. "Who's that man standing behind you?"

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran with a very nervous smile and then she looked at Touya, trying to act all cool about the situation.

"That's Syaoran, Eriol's best friend." She said hoping that would be an explanation good enough for her brother.

"What's he doing here?" Touya asked looking at her with a disapproving look.

"Well… you'll see… today was Eriol's and Tomoyo's wedding, and they invited millions of people, I'm sure you heard of their wedding," she trailed off, trying to ease off her brother.

"Uh huh…" Touya said, he was looking at her with a look that made her feel very uneasy.

"Well… they didn't have room for Syaoran, so I invited him to stay here, in the guest room. That way I wasn't going to be alone, and he wasn't going to have to spend money in a B&B." She finished off with a huge smile, hoping her brother would be ok with her explanation.

"You mean Eriol had no room in that gigantic mansion of his for his best friend?" Touya asked a little skeptical.

"You know how that is! When it comes to this kind of situation best friends are the one that usually have to sacrifice their room and their bed for other not so important guests!"

She looked at Syaoran who was clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation. She could tell he was trying to act all poised but his frozen expression gave him away.

"But wasn't the wedding today?" Touya asked.

"Yeah, we were just there!" She had the feeling Touya had bought her whole story.

"Well, I'm sure many people left today, and there must be at least one spare room in that _huge_ mansion, why didn't he stay there?"

"I told you I felt safer with him here, there have been some robberies so I asked him if he could stay here, he's leaving tomorrow anyways!"

"Don't be such a liar!!! There have never been robberies in this town!" Touya said laughing.

Sakura laughed as well trying to relax the atmosphere but it wasn't working.

"Well… I'm here now, so he can go back to Eriol's place." Touya stated, turning back to the paper he was reading earlier.

"But Touya it's really late! All his things are here! It would be so stupid to make him leave at this time."

"Sakura…." Touya said eyeing her, and then Syaoran.

"Um… it's ok Sakura." Syaoran cut in for the first time since they entered the house. "I'll go, your brother is here now so he'll keep you company."

"But -"

"Sakura he said he was leaving." Touya interrupted her.

She cursed in her mind; she hated her brother so much right now.

"I'll help you with your bags." She said annoyed as she stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Syaoran followed her and they both entered his room.

"I'm so sorry!" She said when they were in the room. "My brother is an ass… I'm sorry you have to leave."

"Don't worry," Syaoran said giving her a reassuring smile. "I don't mind driving back to Eriol's place, and Koji is gone so there's really no need for me to stay here." He said, his voice a very soft whisper.

"Yeah…" she added; uncertainty in her voice. "There's no need for you to stay tonight."

_The problem is I want you to stay. _ Sakura thought to herself.

She looked up at him with a bummed expression in her face, but she tried to hide it. There really was no excuse for her feeling like this, she knew Syaoran had to leave, and all this time they had just been pretending to be together.

Syaoran packed his things rapidly; he didn't have much to pack.

She walked him to his car, where he placed his bags on the back seat and then he turned to look at her, placing his hands in his pockets, and smiling at her sweetly.

"I had a great time." He told her.

"Me too, thanks a lot, you were a life saver." She was trying hard not to cry, she didn't know why but she was feeling sad, almost as if Syaoran leaving was breaking her heart.

"Call me when you are in the city ok?"

"Sure… but hey I can see you tomorrow before you go to the airport!" She said suddenly. "We can have breakfast together or something like that."

"If you wake up early we can do that." He said mockingly.

Sakura sucker punched him trying to act as if she was upset.

"I can wake up early!"

"When you have a hangover…"

"Ha. Ha." She said sarcastically, narrowing her eyes.

"No, really…" He said suddenly. "If I find out you are in the city and you didn't call I'll get mad at you."

"Why?" She asked him, hope nestled in her.

It took him a second to answer. "I want to see you again; you're a great girl Sakura."

She smiled shyly, feeling her cheeks blush.

"I'd like to see you again too."

She looked up at his eyes, his penetrating eyes. She felt as if she could drown in those eyes, she wanted nothing more than to see her reflection in them for the rest of her life.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, just staring at each other, their eyes locked. Sakura could feel a magnetic force pulling her closer to him, but she was trying hard to fight it. Why would she feel like that? Syaoran was just a friend… _but the thing was she didn't want him as a friend. _

"I think I should go." Syaoran said all of a sudden, breaking their eye contact.

"Yeah, you have to go." She said.

She meant to just give him a hug and then head back into her house, but her legs wouldn't respond. It was as if a force was holding here there, forcing her to stay there, in front of him.

He walked a step closer to her and he smiled sweetly. She felt her heartbeat quicken when he smiled at her.

He placed his hands on her waist to pull her closer to him, and she surrounded his neck. They hugged tightly for a few seconds and then they separated just a few inches.

She was going to say something to him when she just saw him lower his head and his lips found hers.

She surrounded his neck with her arms once again, to pull him closer to her. She longed for his touch; she wanted to feel close to him.

Their kiss was sweet, and slow. Nothing too eager or fervent, it was just sweet and it allowed them to share each other's feelings without having to say a word.

She broke the kiss. Giving him a soft peck on the lips and then looking at his eyes.

They both smiled.

"I'll call you when I'm in town." She said, knowing he had to leave now; otherwise she was not going to be able to let him go.

"You'd better." He said as he entered his car.

She watched him drive away, and she felt he took something of hers with him, she just couldn't tell what he took. She felt sad, she felt that he had managed to see something in her no one had ever seen, or at least, that no one had ever taken the time to see.

She went back into her house cursing Touya in her mind, she hated him so much right now.

She decided to take a quick bath to relax her body and calm her mind. Many things had happened in just one day, and she felt she needed time to organize her thoughts.

However confused she was, she was sure of one thing. Syaoran was no longer just a friend to her; he was no longer a guy who was doing her a favor. She felt things with him, things she thought she had felt with Koji, but she had just realized what she felt with Koji was absolutely nothing compared to what she felt with Syaoran.

After her bath she went to bed, hoping that for once in her life she was going to be able to wake up with the alarm clock. She really wanted to see him again.

*********

Syaoran woke up the next day to his alarm clock. It was 9:30. He had two hours before he had to get to the airport. If Sakura called he was going to be more than happy to spend those two hours with her, but he had gotten to know her well enough to know he shouldn't get his hopes up. It was impossible to wake her up when she was tired.

He took a quick bath and had some breakfast. It was 10:30 when he looked at his watch again.

Sakura wasn't going to call.

He decided to go to town, he had nothing else to do in Eriol's house, and he didn't really feel like lying in bed waiting for his phone to ring. So he took his things back to his car and drove to the small town.

After half an hour of walking around he realized why Sakura complained so much. This town didn't have anything interesting to do. It was ok to raise a family, but for a young person, it was too small.

At 11 he finally felt he was going to go insane. He knew that if Sakura woke up she really wouldn't have time to spend with him.

He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. No answer. He dialed again. No answer.

He closed his phone annoyed with it. Why did she have to be such a heavy sleeper? He really wanted to see her; he was actually longing to see her.

He never expected to feel the way he felt last night; he didn't really understand why he felt that way. It was something that simply happened to him.

He then remembered he had the number to Sakura's house, so he dialed it and waited anxiously for her to pick up her phone.

But she didn't answer her phone.

"Yeah?" He heard a male voice on the other end of the phone. Touya.

"Um.. hi is Sakura there?" He asked trying to sound confident.

"She's sleeping." Touya answered bluntly.

"Could you wake her up?"

"I heard her alarm clock went off around 9:00, at 10:00 I heard her smash her clock to the wall, so I guess you'll understand when I tell you it's impossible to wake her up when she doesn't want to wake up."

"Yeah… I know what you mean… thanks anyway." He hung up his phone.

He felt as if there was an immense black cloud over him. He had to control himself. There was no point in feeling bad. He was probably going to see her again, today just wasn't their day.

He opened his phone once again and dialed her cell phone.

Again there was no answer, but this time he left a message on her inbox.

"Hey Sakura, it's me. Your brother told me you killed you alarm clock, so I guess I won't' see you today. I just wanted to say good bye… I hope to see you again soon. Bye."

He walked back to his car and drove his way to the airport. He gave the car back at the rental and then proceeded to check in.

* * *

**So? How was it?? I have good news for you guys, I already have chapter 16 written! I'll post it this week if I get many pretty and awesome reviews for this chapter! hehehe I know I'm evil!**

**Anyhow, I really hope you liked this! Next chapter is going to be great! I had the best time writting it. So you know what to do!!! **


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Ok, so you guys were great! I loved your reviews! and I'm aware that some of you were a little upset by the fact that Syaoran left and Sakura never woke up, but don't worry, I have planned it all out and they will be together happily, just trust me ok? Ok so as promised here is chapter 16! Wow, this is the first time I've updated so fast hehehe, but it's all for you guys! So go ahead and read!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16**

Two weeks had gone by. Sakura had now started to forgive herself for not waking up. At first she felt completely depressed, angry and frustrated.

She wanted to kill her brother for showing up at the wrong time. She wanted to inflict enormous amounts of pain on her alarm clock for not being loud enough or annoying enough to wake her up. And she wanted to kick herself for not listening to her alarm clock.

She had tried calling Syaoran, but his phone was always busy. She then remembered Tomoyo saying something about Syaoran being impossible to find because of his work.

She hadn't talked to him in those two weeks, and she finally decided to give up. He was not going to answer her phone calls. She just hoped he would hear her messages. She had left him three messages, she didn't want to seem needy or desperate. But she was indeed feeling completely desperate, she wanted to see him.

Those two weeks helped her organize her thoughts. She had finally realized she was doing something utterly stupid by staying in her house. She had to go back to the city and finish her studies.

She had also recognized to herself that she liked Syaoran, she liked him a lot. She wasn't very sure of how he felt for her, but she knew she deserved at least the chance to ask him. And he deserved to know how she felt.

She had also accepted the fact that she had been a coward. Running away from her life in the city hadn't been the best solution to her problems, but something good came out of it. She met Syaoran.

Tomoyo had called her just once, to see how things had gone between her and Syaoran.

She felt like an idiot telling her best friend how Syaoran had to leave because of Touya, and she felt even worse when she got to the part where she didn't wake up, so she missed him.

Tomoyo was her usual best friend when she assured her things would work out somehow. She had this theory, when two people were meant to be together there was nothing anyone could do to stop it from happening. It was surely not a very scientific theory, but she swore it always worked.

This gave Sakura a weird kind of comfort. She still believed it was pointless to think of Syaoran as her 'better half', she didn't even know how he felt for her. But she had hopes.

After those two weeks Sakura finally decided to accept her fate and go back to the real world.

She bought a ticket and got on the first plane back to the city, back to her apartment, back to school, back to her old life. But she was certain things were not going to be the same, she wasn't the same sad, scared girl that had run away several months ago.

*******

Syaoran entered his apartment in a rush. He threw his bag on a couch near the door and hurried into his office. He started looking for something in his messy desk. He lifted sheets of paper, looked inside folders, looked in his drawers.

He looked like a maniac. His hair was a complete mess; it looked as if a bird had nested in it. He had black circles under his eyes, his skin was pale, and his clothes were all wrinkled. It looked as if he hadn't seen a bed or a bathtub in several days.

"Shit, shit, shit…" he kept saying over and over again.

"You know, if you paid me I could organize that mess you have there in just one morning, and I could keep it organized for you." He heard a female voice talk to him from the door.

He looked up, desperation in his eyes.

"Meiling, I don't have time for this right now." He said, resuming his search.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for last month's receipts would you?" She said with a smug tone of voice.

He looked up at her, a menacing glare in his eyes. But she didn't move.

"Because if you are looking for them, I can assure you they are not there."

"Where are they?" He asked, he looked as if he was about to crack.

"You gave them to me last week remember? I told you I would get the copies and I would have them ready for you to hand them in today."

She gave him a smart smile, and he rolled his eyes.

"Meiling…" he started, taking a deep breath. "You _are_ the most annoying person in this planet, but I love you and I have no idea what I would do without you!"

"You could pay me… then I'm pretty sure your life will have no meaning without me." She walked into the room and handed him the folder he was looking for.

"Meiling, I've told you I don't need a personal assistant! You just need the money!"

"Yes! I need the money! And you are such a mess I'm surprised you even remember to take a bath in the mornings," she said throwing her hands in the air, trying to make a point. "You know you need me Syaoran, I certainly need the money, and you know you are NEVER going to find a person who can help you more than I can."

"You have a point there…" he said to himself.

Since he returned from Eriol's wedding his life had been hectic. He worked in his family's business. He was basically the owner, and many people relied on him. But lately he had been a complete mess. He always forgot his meetings, lost important papers, forgot to make important calls, and lately he had been so busy he barely had time to sleep.

Meiling was his cousin. She was a photographer who had tried very hard to get out of the family business, but now she found herself unemployed, crashing in Syaoran's apartment with no money whatsoever.

She had offered Syaoran to be his personal assistant. She knew the business better than anyone else; she had grown up in that environment, just as he had. And she was very organized and efficient.

Syaoran had refused to give her the job because he was sure he could do everything on his own, but he was just starting to realize he was wrong.

"Ok, I'll tell you what," he said walking over to her. "I'll give you the job, but you have to promise you'll find yourself an apartment and move out as soon as you can… you are driving me crazy."

He left the room in a hurry, and he heard his cousin scream in joy a very happy 'thank you'.

That night he got to his apartment very late, it was 1:00 a.m. when he finally managed to get out of the office. They were about to close a deal to a very big, multimillion deal, and he had to make sure everything was in order.

When he got to his apartment he didn't even bother to change into his pajamas. He just threw himself in his bed, shoes and all, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. Meiling had made breakfast.

He looked at his watch; it was 8:00 o'clock.

He walked into the kitchen to find Meiling had served his food and it was waiting for him in the table.

"Good morning boss." Meiling said cheerfully. "I changed all your morning meetings, so you'll be able to take a bath today; you start at 1, but don't think this will turn into a habit, I just did it 'cos you looked very tired."

He watched her chit-chatter, she explained a lot of things to him, things he didn't get. He was still too sleepy. He just heard 'blah blah blah', until he heard her say a very familiar name; a name that he hadn't been able to get out of his head. Sakura.

"Wait, what about Sakura?" He asked puzzled.

"You had three messages. Who is she? She sounds nice. She said something about not being able to wake up and smashing her alarm clock, -it was hilarious- anyway...and then another message said she was moving back to her apartment in the city…" she paused for a second, wondering if she had made a mistake in mentioning her.

Syaoran looked completely bemused.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned

"She's coming back? When did she leave that message?"

"About two days ago, you should really pick up your phone every once in a while, you had thousands of messages!"

"Did she say when she was coming back?" He interrupted her. She looked at him confused.

"Um… no, she said she would call. Who is she anyways?"

"She's just… a friend." He said not really wanting to go into details.

"OOOOOhhhhh I see… so you like her! Is she the girl you met in Eriol's wedding?"

"What? How do you know I met someone in Eriol's wedding?" He turned to her really confused. Meiling had the strange ability to know everything going on in his life without actually being a part of it.

"When you came back you were really happy! You had that 'I'm in love' look on your face, so I figured you had met someone. Especially since you didn't yell at me for like the first three days, and this place was a mess when you came back!"

He rolled his eyes and resumed to eating his food.

"Ok, so don't tell me about her. Just don't forget that I'm your assistant, and if she wants to talk to you she'll have to talk to me first and I can be a bitch when I want to." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok, ok!" He said looking at her annoyed. "She's Tomoyo's best friend and she could possibly be the coolest most gorgeous girl I've ever met, that's it," he went back to his food, trying to avoid Meiling' stare.

"The coolest most gorgeous girl…" Meiling said softly, almost to herself. "So she really left an impression in you, that's good. Why haven't you called her you idiot?!" Meiling screamed at him, making him drop his fork.

He looked at her really annoyed, he was really uncomfortable with this conversation.

"That's none of your problem!"

"Yes it is! If this girl is going to turn you into that shiny happy person you were when you came back then it is my problem! Now tell me." She demanded. "Why haven't you called her?"

"It's complicated!"

"No it's not, you make things complicated Syaoran. Tell me!" She demanded once again.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, tilting his head to the side.

"She… she just broke up with this guy, she doesn't like him anymore, I heard her scream at him some stuff that left it pretty clear she was over him." He said remembering the whole scene. Then he noticed Meiling was looking at him with expectant eyes. "Anyway… she's not… I just think she needs some time to herself, to figure stuff out. I'm dying to be with her, but I want to be with her when she's ready to start another relationship."

"How do you know she's not ready now?"

"I don't know… I just have the feeling she's not ready."

"My God you're an idiot!" Meiling stated moving around the kitchen, fuming. She took Syaoran's plate which still had food in it. Then she took his fork and started washing the dishes.

"I wasn't finished you know?"

"I know, I just don't think you deserve my food this morning, you are an idiot! So you don't deserve my food!" She turned to him and made a funny face, sticking her tongue out.

"What did I do now?!"

"You are here, wallowing over this girl, killing yourself in the process because that's probably the reason you have been working so much, instead of just looking for her and talking things over!"

"I want to give her time!" He replied, trying to defend himself. "I just don't want to push her."

Meiling looked at him and sighed.

"Listen, I have to go, I have to go meet Chiharu, she's going to borrow me one of her portfolios so I can take a look at the pictures she took last semester in the course I'm taking right now… I just… just call her Syaoran."

She walked out of the kitchen. Grabbed her things and left the apartment.

Syaoran was more than glad to be left alone. He loved his cousin, and she was right, he'd have a hard time living without her, she just drove him crazy. Although, he had to admit she was probably the best assistant he could dream of.

That day he went to his office and was glad to find that Meiling had arranged his meetings so he could be out by 9 o'clock.

He entered his house that night wishing Meiling wouldn't be there, and it seemed this time someone heard his pleas. Meiling had left him a note saying she had gone out with some friends, she would be back late.

He was going to go to his room to take a quick shower and go to bed when something caught his attention.

On his dinner table was an open portfolio, he didn't know why, but he walked up to it to take a look. It contained lots of pictures, it probably belonged to Meiling, she had millions of those portfolios lying around the apartment.

He started eyeing the pictures; some of them were very good.

He stopped at one particular picture. It was a nude picture, the back of a woman. She was standing up against a black wall; in the picture you could see her head, her long back and a part of her butt cheeks. He studied the back of the girl, her tiny waist, her silky white skin. Her face was looking to the side, her chin almost touching her shoulder. Her short hair fell on her face, covering her.

It was a beautiful picture, the lighting was perfect, flawless, and the model had the most perfect body. There was something about her that seemed familiar to him, but he kept on eyeing other photos.

He found another nude photo, the same model. This time she was laying on the floor, in fetal position. Again, he couldn't see her face; it was buried under her hair. Her arms were positioned so her nipples couldn't be seen, but you could still see her breast.

There was something about these pictures, about the model especially, that caught his attention. He had seen nude pictures before, but he had never felt so attracted to the model before.

Then he got to another picture that got his attention. He felt his body paralyze.

It was a close up of a girl's face; she was smiling, holding a huge daisy in front of her lips and nose. Her eyes almost glittered, her skin looked soft, smooth.

It was Sakura.

He started eyeing other pictures. He found another picture of Sakura. This time she was jumping, against a black wall, she had her hair short, almost as short as the girl in the nude picture. She was wearing what looked like a very old pair of jeans and her bra. The effect on the picture was amazing, it looked as if she was flying, suspended in the air, her short hair flowing freely.

He closed the portfolio to look at the cover. He read the name on the center of the cover, 'Chiharu'.

This was Chiharu's portfolio.

He then remembered a conversation he had with Sakura. She told him she used to pose for a friend, and she would get paid for it. This was probably Sakura's roommate!

He was going to call Meiling to ask her if Chiharu had a roommate but then he figured Meiling was probably partying in some club where the music was so loud she wouldn't be able to hear him.

He went to his room to try to relax. He had to sleep. He took his bath and after he slid into his pajama pants he threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes.

Sakura's image popped into his head. He had to call her, he had to see her.

He got out of the bed and grabbed the phone on his nightstand. He dialed Sakura's number, his heartbeat accelerated while he waited for an answer. He felt like a teenager again.

He heard the phone ring several times, but there was no answer. He dialed it again, but he got no answer.

He looked at the time, it was very late, she was probably sleeping, and he was more than certain that a phone wouldn't wake her up. He finally decided to call it a day and go back to his bed to try and get some sleep.

*******

Sakura was moving around her room, she was sure she looked like a crazy person but she couldn't care less. She was making her bags. She was going to catch the 1:00 p.m. flight that same day, and it was just 2:00 a.m.

As usual, she left all the important things for last and she now found herself tired, making her bags, not really sure about what she should take with her. These were the times she needed Tomoyo, but her stupid best friend was somewhere in Italy having the time of her life.

She really hated Tomoyo for taking the longest honeymoon ever! Two weeks were just too long to spend alone with your husband.

She took a second to look around. It looked as if a bomb had exploded in her room… when did she get so many clothes? That was Tomoyo's fault for sure; she wouldn't buy so many clothes on her own account.

She started folding her t-shirts, the ones she was going to use for sure when she heard her phone ring.

Who could call her at this time?

She started throwing her clothes in the air, looking for her phone, which seemed to have been eaten by something because she just couldn't find it.

It stopped ringing and she sighed. It was probably the wrong number.

She was about to start folding her clothes again because she had just threw them to the floor when her phone started ringing again. She was going to kill whoever was calling her.

The phone stopped ringing again, and she couldn't find it.

This time she started folding her clothes and immediately she put them in her bag. When she finished packing she closed the bag and placed it in the floor. The phone was under the bag.

She grabbed to see who had called her. She had two missed calls from an unidentified number. It was probably the wrong number.

********

Syaoran was sleeping pleasantly in his room when he started hearing something very loud and disturbing. He opened his eyes immediately, extremely confused. That sound was very loud.

He looked at his door and there was Meiling, looking very fresh, with a pan on one hand and a wooden spoon on the other, she was hitting the pan with the spoon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He screamed at his cousin, ready to jump out of his bed and strangle her.

"It's time to wake up!" she stopped hitting the pan and looked at him with puppy eyes. "I don't want you to be late."

"What time is it?"

"It's 6:30!" She said cheerfully. "I'm sorry but I couldn't move your 8 a.m. meeting so you are going to have to go"

"If the meeting is at 8 why did you wake me up at 6:30?" He asked very annoyed, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Well I figured you needed like half an hour to take a bath and get dressed and half an hour to have breakfast!" She said with a huge smile on her face. "And it takes you half an hour to get to your office."

He looked at her with confused eyes, trying to find something to scream at her for, but she was absolutely right.

"Why don't you look tired? At what time did you get here?"

"Just ten minutes ago."

"Aren't you tired?"

"I plan to sleep all morning while you are at work." She said while she turned around cheerfully and left his room.

"That girl is going to kill me." Syaoran said to himself while he got out of bed.

Half an hour later he had taken his bath, changed into his suit and walked into the kitchen where Meiling had already made him breakfast.

He noticed she was looking at the pictures he saw last night.

"Meiling?" He said while he ate his breakfast. She looked up at him with a questioning look. "Those pictures were taken by your friend Chiharu right?"

"Yeah, did you see them? They are great! I just love her pictures, oh and I love this model she uses for most of them." She said as she showed him one of the pictures with Sakura in them.

He nodded while he had a sip from his coffee.

"Umm… do you know her?" He asked, pointing at Sakura.

"No, she's Chiharu's roommate I think. They live somewhere downtown, she's real pretty…" she paused for a second and then looked at Syaoran with a quizzical look. "Why do you ask? Do you like her?"

Syaoran thought for a second what would be the correct answer for her question. It was obvious he liked her, but Meiling could be very nosy and she always exaggerated too much, so he wasn't very sure if it would be a good idea to tell her.

He finally decided to tell her. She was his cousin, and she always did whatever she could to help him, in her own weird way.

"Um… do you remember that girl in Eriol's wedding?" He began, he tried to sound as calm as possible.

Meiling nodded slowly.

"Well…"

"THIS IS THE GIRL??!!!" Meiling screamed euphorically.

Syaoran nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh my God! This is so cool! She's gorgeous! Syaoran you dumbass you have to call her!"

"I called her yesterday! She didn't answer, and she hasn't returned my call."

"Did you call her from your cell phone?"

"No, I called her from the house phone." He stated as if there was something wrong with Meiling's question.

"You really are an idiot. She doesn't have this number! Of course she's not going to return the call… but that's ok. Don't worry, it's better she didn't answer. I have an idea!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. He had know Meiling long enough to know he had to be afraid every time she said she had an idea.

"Look," she began. "Chiharu told me yesterday her roommate was coming back today, so if it's okay with you, obviously; maybe we can plan a very cool, romantic, unique, extremely awesome reunion between you two!"

Syaoran looked at her with a perplexed look. She had a point, he just didn't want to scare Sakura away, and Meiling tended to be a little… over the top sometimes.

"I think maybe I'll do things my way Meiling."

"No you won't! Your way never works! My way always works!"

"Meiling don't butt in! Let me handle this… I've got it."

He really appreciated her concern, but he really wanted to handle this himself.

He looked at Meiling to make sure she wasn't mad at him. She just smiled sarcastically at him and left the kitchen. Something about her last look told him she was not going to just let him do things his way.

* * *

**Ok so was this any good?? I had a great time writting the scenes with Meiling! So, you guys know what to do! please leave one of those beautiful reviews! I'll try my best to update later this week, but I won't make any promises! But you can be sure there will be a new chapter by next week!! Byeeeeeee**


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Ok, so I know I suck 'cause I said I would update like weeks ago... I'm really sorry, but life got in the way. I had finals, then my sister stole my computer because she discovered CCS and wanted to watch it! So she literally stole my computer for a week and then there were all this christmas things I had to do... anyway, here's the new chapter, and I'm already working on the next on. So enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Sakura opened the door to her old apartment, letting her bags fall to her sides. It seemed Chiharu wasn't home.

She took her bags to her dusty room, opened the curtains, and took a look around… it was going to take her a while to clean up the place. So she got on to business. She went to the get the cleaning supplies and started dusting off and cleaning her room. Before she started she connected her ipod to the speakers and decided to do her work along with some music.

It was amazing how much dust could gather up in just two months. She changed the sheets on her bed, took down her curtains to wash them and started piling her clothes on the closet.

After a couple of hours her room looked as good as new. She looked around it, feeling proud of herself. She wasn't usually a very tidy person, but she was no pig either. She stepped out of her room and walked over to her kitchen. The rest of the apartment looked clean enough, it seemed Chiharu didn't find it necessary to clean her room… the bitch… she could have done her a favor and clean her room for her!

Sakura made herself a sandwich and decided to spend the rest of the afternoon just watching TV, she deserved a whole afternoon of rest after all that work she had just done.

*****

Meiling entered her class and started looking for Chiharu desperately. They were just taking one class together, and this was going to be the perfect opportunity to do what Syaoran had told her not to do… she was going to butt in, and she was going to do it in the most perfect and classy way, obviously.

She finally saw Chiharu enter the classroom and she started waving her arms over her head so her friend would see her.

"Hey Meiling! What's up?" Chiharu said as she sat down next to Meiling.

"Listen I have a GREAT idea!" Meiling began, looking ecstatic. "Have you thought of what we are going to do for the assignment?"

The professor had left them an assignment they had to do in couples. They were supposed to shoot a series of photos that portrayed a story, almost like a comic book but with no words in the pictures.

"No… not really" Chiharu said not really understanding why Meiling was so excited. "Why?"

"I was thinking that we can do a _noir_ photo shoot! You know?" Meiling said animatedly. "We can get a guy to act like a private detective, and a girl to act like the _hot mysterious lady_ who needs the detective's help!"

Chiharu looked at Meiling for a second, thinking about what her friend had just told her.

"That sounds like a great idea Meiling but the problem is there are no cheap male models! It'll be a little hard to find a guy for the part, and it'll be even more expensive to find the clothes…"

"Leave that to me! I already have the _perfect_ male model, and don't worry about the clothes."

"Ok then we can tell the professor we already have a theme and we can start with the production part."

"Great!" Meiling exclaimed eagerly. "One more thing, the girl _HAS_ to be your roommate! She'll be perfect for the part."

"Sakura? Are you sure? She's a little bit too cute… too innocent, she needs to look like a femme fatale in order to make the thing believable."

"With some makeup she'll be fine! I actually thought of this with her in mind!"

Chiharu looked at Meiling a little confused. She knew the girl was crazy and spent most of the time living in "Meilingland", figuring out what new adventures she could live… but when it came to school or work Meiling was actually pretty good.

She had no idea why Meiling would want Sakura for the photo shoot, she looked nothing like a femme fatale in a noir movie… but she had to trust her on this.

"Ok then, I'll talk to Sakura later … she actually came back today!"

Meiling looked at her, suddenly very interested in what she was saying.

"Where was she?"

"She went back home for a couple of months, she caught her ex-boyfriend cheating on her and she took it pretty badly, so she took off. I don't really know why but she decided to return all of a sudden… maybe the wedding did her some good." Chiharu said more to herself than to Meiling.

"What wedding?"

Chiharu looked at Meiling not really understanding why she was so interested in Sakura's life.

"Her best friend got married; she was the maid of honor."

"Really?" Meiling said with a cunning tone of voice, she narrowed her eyes and looked at Chiharu with even more interest. "And by any chance… did she tell you something about a guy she might have met there?"

Chiharu started laughing at her friend, now she was speaking nonsense.

"I'm just thinking," Meiling began, trying to act casual. "Maybe she met a guy that helped her get over her ex and she decided to come back here to be with him."

Chiharu looked at her friend with curiosity… why would Meiling say such a thing?

"That really doesn't sound like Sakura…" Chiharu said laughing.

"Well you know me… I love to make up those kinds of stories." Meiling said a little nervous, suddenly realizing she was making no sense at all. Chiharu hadn't spoken to Sakura and she wasn't going to get any dirt from her.

The professor then entered the class and Meiling and Chiharu had to stop talking. After the class they went to talk to the teacher about their "noir detective" idea, and he loved it, he even gave them some pointers on locations they could use.

Meiling left that class feeling more than glad with herself, she was going to make sure Syaoran and Sakura saw each other again, and she was going to make it perfect, not just some "random weird" encounter, it was going to be something magic!

She started laughing to herself just thinking about it… she really loved some drama in her life!

******

Syaoran walked into his apartment wanting nothing more than to take a bath and go to bed, it was 11:30 p.m. and he had been up and running since 5:00 a.m. But it seemed life had something more in store for him.

Meiling had every light on in the apartment, she had the My Chemical Romance CD at the highest volume and she was dancing around the house in her sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Meiling?" he said her name as he lowered the volume on the stereo. "What are you doing?"

"Homework" she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah…" he said rolling his eyes. "How could I not see that? It's completely normal for people to do their homework while they are dancing around the house." He said as he walked through the living room and to his bedroom.

"Aren't we cranky today?" Meiling said sticking her tongue out at him.

He was about to close the door to his room when Meiling jumped in front of him with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"What?" He asked annoyed. He wasn't in the mood for Meiling's foolish things today.

"Hey what are you doing two weeks from today? On Saturday?" she asked him with that grin still on her face.

"You are my assistant, you should know."

"Great, you have the day off; you are helping me with a photo shoot." She turned around and started walking away when she heard him call her name.

"Wait a sec!" He said looked very upset. "What makes you think I'm going to go help you at a photo shoot??"

"It's in your agenda Syaoran! I can't change what it says! I have no magic powers!"

"What makes you think I'll go there? What could I possibly do in a photo shoot??!"

"You are going to pose… act really…" she paused for a second laughing at the sight of her cousin. He looked like he was going to flip any minute now. "Listen, I have to do a photo shoot and we need a male model, but they are too expensive, so you are going to help us. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty."

"Stand there and look pretty?"

"Yep," she said smiling. "You'll be doing me a great favor! Chiharu is going to be so happy about it! I mean she found the model for the femme fatale so fast! We thought we were going to have to change the whole theme if we found no guy to do it!"

She smiled to herself while seeing Syaoran's expression change when she mentioned Chiharu. She knew Syaoran was not stupid, and she knew he knew Sakura was Chiharu's roommate, so now she was more than sure that she had him where she wanted him.

He hesitated for a second, looking at her.

"Ok I'll do it… but you have to move out after that photo shoot." He figured he should try to give her a deadline, because knowing Meiling she was never going to move out; even she had the money to do so.

"Yeah, whatever," she turned around and kept on jumping around the apartment, doing her 'homework'.

*******

Sakura was sleeping in the couch, drooling all over the cushion under her, dreaming of god knows what when Chiharu started screaming at the sight of her friend. Sakura opened her eyes and jumped, Chiharu's screams woke her up in the most unpleasant way.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Chiharu exclaimed. "I can't believe you are actually here!" Chiharu said hugging her friend who was just trying to wake up properly.

"Yeah…" Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"And you cleaned your room! So you are staying for sure then?"

"Yep, I'm here for good this time." Sakura said sitting down in the couch. "No guy is going to drive me away no more!" She said prod of herself.

"How was the wedding? It killed me that I couldn't go… I bet Tomoyo looked gorgeous."

"Yeah she did… I actually have the pictures in my computer, I have to take them to the studio so they can develop them."

"I want to see them!!" Chiharu exclaimed happily.

"I'll go bring the computer." Sakura said standing up and walking to her room. "By the way!," she shouted from her room, "you wouldn't happen to have a job for me would you? I need money and it'll take me a while to find a decent paying job!"

"I'm actually glad you mention it." Chiharu told Sakura, who was just walking into the living room again. "We have an assignment at school, and we need to do a photo shoot, we'd pay you the usual, it's a _noir_ photo shoot… you know, very dark make up, black and white pictures, red lips, hot detective… that kind of thing."

"I'm in!" Sakura said gladly. "Who's the hot model?" She asked with a sly smile.

"I actually don't know, my partner, Meiling, said she found one, I'm sure he's hot because she has good taste, so don't worry."

"Ok then." Sakura said, as she searched for the wedding pictures in the computer.

*****

The next week Sakura spent it running errands, filling out papers, and going to the university, she had to fill out tons of papers to be able to continue with her studies next semester. By the end of the week everything was almost ready.

She had also gone to several job interviews. She needed something fast because her father told her he would give her money again when the next semester started, so she had no money whatsoever for the next two months. She had gone to a couple of interviews to work as a waitress in small cafés, it was a good job, and she didn't hate the idea of working as a waitress.

She had thought of calling Syaoran, but she figured he didn't want to her from her. He hadn't returned any of her phone calls, and she knew how to take a hint. If a guy doesn't return your calls that means he's not interested.

So, she tried to take him out of her mind and move on. If she had learned something those past months was that she needed no man to make her happy… no matter how sweet and perfect Syaoran was. She didn't need him. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't need him. And she was happy just knowing that.

Chiharu had asked all sorts of questions about her time back home, and of course she flipped when Sakura told her about Syaoran and their whole _charade_, she even encouraged Sakura to call him again, but Sakura refused. She didn't want to seem needy.

"If we are meant to be together then I'll meet him again." She had told Chiharu, who thought her _ new age philosophy_ wasn't very good.

"But you can help out fate a little bit!" Chiharu had pleaded her. "Sakura it isn't every day that you meet a guy that makes you feel like that! Don't be so stupid!"

"Just let me handle this Chiharu… beside, I am happy, and that is all that matters right now."

After that statement Chiharu had no other option but to drop the subject, at least around Sakura.

After Sakura told her the Syaoran story Chiharu had to go to class, and when Meiling got there she noticed Chiharu looked a little troubled.

"What's wrong?" Meiling asked throwing her bag on the floor and sitting next to Chiharu.

"It's Sakura…" she said hesitantly, she wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to go around discussing Sakura's private life with other.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She just told me today that she met the most awesome guy back at the wedding that I told you about last week," Chiharu started. "But she doesn't want to call him because she said he didn't return any of her calls! That's just stupid! I mean, when you feel that kind of things for someone you have to pursue it, try to see where they lead you."

When Chiharu stopped talking she looked up at Meiling who looked a little guilty, but Chiharu couldn't understand why Meiling was suddenly acting like that.

"Um… Chiharu I have to tell you something." Meiling said undecidedly.

"What?"

"I am Syaoran's cousin, and his personal assistant. I heard her messages two weeks ago, and I told Syaoran about them but he was very busy at the time, then I told him I had called her and that she said she would call him when she was in the city!" She stopped when she saw Chiharu's face. She didn't look very happy.

"Let me explain!" She said trying to ease Chiharu. "I had never seen my cousin so happy; I mean he was actually smiling when he came back from the wedding! So I figured that whoever made that happen was probably worth it. But Syaoran is really a very dense person, and when gets caught up at work he kind of like forgets the world around him, and I thought I would use that to my advantage. Look I asked him to be the model for out photo shoot! I want them to reunite in a very romantic and amazing way! Not just a phone call saying _hey I'm back_… you know what I mean?"

Chiharu was actually stunned. She knew Meiling very well, and she knew she was really something else, but this was actually a master plan, and it could actually work.

"Meiling, you are a genius!" Chiharu said excitedly!

"I know." Meiling said smugly.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was a little short and if there were some spelling mistakes... next chapter will be longer, I promise, and they will meet again! yay!! So show me some love and review please! I'll post the next chapter before christmas!! Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Hey guys!!! I'm sorry, I know I updated a week later, but it was christmas and it's a veyr busy time around here! I actually spent the whole day on my computer to get this chapter done! I wanted to update before the year ended. **

**Anyways, thak you guys for your lovely reviews! I'm so glad to see you guys like my story. But I won't keep you anymore, so read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Sakura wake up!!" Chiharu was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Sakura I swear to God if you are not out of bed in ten minutes I am going in there and I am pouring cold water over your head!"

"Five more minutes!" Sakura screamed sleepily.

Chiharu walked into Sakura's room again and when Sakura heard the door she jumped out of her bed, really believing Chiharu's threat.

"I'm up I'm up!" She said with her hands in the air.

"Great, now go take a bath, we have to be in the set in half an hour."

Sakura got out of her bed and walked to her bathroom. After fifteen minutes she walked out, wearing a very old pair of blue jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"I'm ready." She said as she walked into the kitchen where Chiharu was waiting for her.

"Ok, great let's go. We have to get there before the other model because you need more make up and you have to be ready by the time he gets there… we got you the most amazing clothes! I swear I don't know how Meiling does it but she always manages to find the best costumes!"

"Yeah… Meiling's great." Sakura said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You are in zombie mode aren't you?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah… zombies are great too." Sakura responded.

Chiharu exploded into laughter. Sakura looked at her a little confused, but continued to drink her coffee.

They left the apartment in a hurry, Chiharu was acting all excited about this photo shoot and Sakura had no idea why, but she was still too tired to worry about that.

When they got to the first location Sakura was conscious, and she was as amazed as Chiharu was when they saw the place. It was a very old mansion, they were going to use that place as Sakura's house. All the photos were going to be taken in this mansion, in an office they had found down town and in a park.

They got out of the car and Meiling was waiting anxiously for them in the entrance of the house, there were also three other persons moving around, carrying light stands and different lights.

"Great! You are here!" Meiling said excitedly. "You must be Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you, now please go inside, on the first door to your right, a friend of mine will do your make up, your clothes are there too, we'll be in there in just a sec, I just need to say something to Chiharu."

Sakura nodded and walked inside. She was still too sleepy to think straight.

"Ok, so, Syaoran is going to be late, but there's no prob, he'll come ready, and we just need him for two shots in this location."

"Ok." Chiharu said not really understanding why Meiling was so anxious. "Don't worry, it'll turn out great… how did you find this house?"

"Oh, it belonged to Syaoran's mom, she comes here like twice a year, most of the year it's just empty, which worked wonders for us!"

"Yeah… it did… we should probably go see Sakura, she's still in zombie mode so she needs adult supervision."

Meiling started laughing at the comment and they both went inside the house.

Sakura was in the room, looking at all the clothes before her. She looked pretty awake now, probably the impact of looking at those amazing gowns. She was going to wear very expensive and very beautiful clothes.

One was a red sating nightdress. It was strapless and it looked a little bit too small for her, but Meiling assured her it was her size. The other one was a black pencil skirt and a blazer for it, and a huge hat. The last was a white summer dress.

"Ok then, first you have to wear the red dress, the whole idea is that something has been stolen from your mansion so you hired a detective, you end up falling in love with him and you kiss and that's it. Since it's a photo shoot and there are no dialogues we are going to need you to be very expressive in your poses and looks and all that stuff ok?" Meiling told Sakura who just nodded.

"But first the make up right?"

"Yeah… um… where's Kim? She was doing you make up… she was here minutes ago!" Meiling said.

"She went to get me some coffee… I'm not a morning person." Sakura said smiling.

"I know what you mean!" Meiling said.

After Kim returned with the coffee and Sakura drank it she was actually very hyper. They sat her down so they could do her hair and makeup. After half an hour Sakura was ready, she had some dark eyes shadow, very large eye lashes, dark red lipstick and the usual 30's hairdo.

She slipped into the red dress which actually fitted her perfectly. It accentuated her every curve and it even gave the illusion she had curves she didn't actually think she had. She wore the black heels and looked at herself in the mirror.

She loved doing these photo shoots, she loved dressing up and pretending to be someone else.

"Meiling?!" She screamed, calling for the black haired girl.

"What?" Meiling popped her head into the room. "Oh my god! You look amazing!" Great let's go outside to start with the pictures."

Sakura walked outside and couldn't help but smile to herself when everybody in the room admired how good she looked.

"Ok look," Chiharu began. "We need a shot of you walking downstairs, looking all smug and like a femme fatale… do you get what I mean?"

"Of course I do!" Sakura said walking up the stairs.

She had to stay there for a few minutes before they corrected the light and Chiharu and Meiling were happy with everything.

Meiling started taking the pictures, she made all those poses, stood up straight, raised her head, straightened her shoulders so her breasts would look bigger, she narrowed her eyes to look more devious, she did everything they wanted her to do, and she looked perfect.

"Great! You are a great Sakura! Now we just need to take a picture of you sitting down in the couch, as if you are talking to someone. We are going to take later a picture of the other model, we'll join both your pictures later."

"When's he going to be here?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the couch.

"In about half an hour… he had something to do before he came here, but don't worry." Meiling told her with a devious smile Sakura chose to ignore.

So she went and sat down in the couch, here she needed to pose as if she was looking concerned, but at the same time she needed to look sexy. This was a tricky picture, but after 20 minutes they got the perfect shot and Sakura was now finished in this location.

She stood up and took off her shoes. She didn't have to get ready right away because they had to take the other model's pictures before they changed location, and the guy wasn't here yet.

Meiling and Chiharu were telling something to the guys with the lights so no one was really paying attention to her. She walked over to a huge stereo she saw and turned it on. She started changing stations until she found a song she loved, I'm Yours by Jason Mraz and it was just beginning.

She started singing out loud and she walked over to Chiharu singing to her friend. Chiharu just started laughing at the sight, Sakura singing very inspired, wearing that gorgeous red dress and all that make up.

"_And I won't hesitate no more no more it cannot wait I'm yoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrsssssss!" _Sakura sang out loud, touching her chest with her hands to make it look she was very inspired.

She opened her eyes and stopped dead on her track, her body froze and her cheeks turned a very strong shade of pink.

*********

Syaoran was running late. He had to go to the office to sign some papers he had forgotten to sign the day before. He knew Meiling would shoot him for this, but he promised he would get there wearing the suit she had picked for him. He took a deep breath trying to relax, he was doing this just to get Meiling out of his apartment… that and he was curious to see who was going to be the model.

Meiling said that Chiharu had found the model, he didn't know if Sakura was back yet, but he hoped deep inside that she was back, and that the model would be her.

He had meant to call her, but after Meiling told him Sakura said she would call him he thought it better to just wait, don't push it too much. He knew Sakura needed her space, and he was going to give it to her.

After signing the papers he called Meiling who told him he had 10 minutes to get there, so he hurried to drive up to his mom's mansion.

When he got there he saw several cars parked outside. He stepped out of his car, grabbed his had and his trench coat and headed to the house. He could hear someone singing their heart out from inside, it seemed Meiling managed to find friends just like her, noisy and crazy.

He stepped inside and he felt his heart stop beating, he stopped breathing, in front of him was Sakura, singing loudly, looking like a goddess.

He stayed there, watching her with a wide smile on his face until she opened her eyes, and their stares met. He could see she was as impressed as he was. She stopped singing, as if her body had just frozen.

"Syaoran!" Meiling screamed his name. "Glad you could make it. Go into that room and let Kim put some powder on your face then get you ass in here so we can take those pictures!" Meiling screamed at him.

He was about to turn around and say something to her but Sakura stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him very confused.

"Um… Meiling is my cousin, she asked me to come pose for her." He said with that smile plastered on his face. He couldn't believe she was actually there.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't call you." She said suddenly. "I just… you never returned my calls so I figured you didn't want to see me."

"Wait what?!" He said surprised by her comment.

He was going to ask her why she would think that but Meiling interrupted them.

"Sakura! This is my cousin Syaoran, hot isn't he?" She asked Sakura, who looked at Meiling confused. "Anyway this pretty little boy has to go to that room and get ready or I'm going to live in his apartment until he dies."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, apologized at Sakura and went where Meiling instructed him.

"Sakura?" Chiharu approached her. "You should go to the other room and get ready, we need you to wear the skirt and blazer for the next location…"

Sakura nodded and was about to leave when she stopped and looked at Chiharu.

"Did you know he was coming?"

Chiharu looked at her wide eyed. She really had no idea of what to say.

"Um… yeah he's Meiling's cousin."

"He's the guy I met at the wedding." Sakura said smiling. Her smiled reassured Chiharu who went along as if she knew nothing.

"Really? Oh my God! This is so cool, I guess your theory about the 'universe wanting you two together' actually worked."

Sakura smiled to herself and then she headed happily to the other room to get changed.

Sakura didn't get a chance to talk to Syaoran, when she got ready she had to get in the car with Chiharu to drive to the other location. She got there before Syaoran and then they had to do her make up all over again.

While they did her make up the other guys were prepping the location, and when she was done with the make up it was time to shoot the other pictures. They took some pictures of her entering the office. Then they had to take pictures of her and Syaoran.

They had to shoot some pictures where Sakura was supposed to be explaining to the detective what had happened. So, Meiling asked Sakura to sit down on the chair in front of the desk where Syaoran was sitting, she was supposed to look worried, and Syaoran was supposed to look at her as "if he wanted to eat her" were Meiling's exact words.

They prepped all the lights, Chiharu was holding the camera and when she was about to start taking the pictured Syaoran started making the funniest faces. He opened his mouth and moved closer to Sakura, trying to look angry… almost like a crazy drunk bear.

"What are you doing?" Chiharu asked in-between laughs.

Sakura was laughing so hard she was crying. Thank God for waterproof make-up.

"Meiling said I had to look at her as if I wanted to eat her!" Syaoran said, playing dumb.

"You idiot!" They heard Meiling scream. "Look at her as if you want to fuck her then!" She screamed, and then lowering her voice and rolling her eyes she added, "not that you have a problem with that, I'm pretty sure that's what you want to do."

Sakura heard that last part because Meiling was near her. She turned her face to look at Meiling with an astounded expression and Meiling just shrugged and smiled at her. Sakura looked back at Syaoran who was staring intently at her.

"Chiharu?" Meiling began again. "What do you think about shooting the photos from this spot, come look."

"Are all photo shoots like this?" Syaoran asked her as he sat down on the chair in front of Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"Do they always take so long to figure out where the want the lights and all that stuff?"

"Oh… um… yeah." She said turning around to look at Meiling and Chiharu who where talking between themselves. "But I like this… it's fun… and they pay!" She said with a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah well, I'm not getting paid." He said as he sighed and leaned on the back of the chair, resting his head on the border.

"What? Why?" She asked, shifting in her seat. She leaned closer, resting her arms on her legs.

"The deal was that if I do the photo shoot Meiling moves out of my apartment."

Sakura started laughing, which caused him to laugh as well.

"Why would you want to kick you own cousin out of you apartment?" She asked laughing.

"She can be very annoying! I think I'd love her more if she lived in another apartment."

Sakura raised her eyebrows and smiled. She was about to say something when Chiharu interrupted them. They were ready to shoot the pictures.

Syaoran was starting to get tired of the whole thing so he did everything he was asked to do, and they finished this part of the shoot very fast.

They took a brake to have lunch. Syaoran had to go to make some calls and Sakura sat on a table with Meiling and Chiharu. They were just talking about a party they were planning to go, and when there was a silence Meiling started.

"Soooo…. You like my cousin and you want to have his babies?"

Sakura almost chocked on her pizza, she started coughing and her eyes got all watery.

"Excuse me?" She asked when she was able to utter a word. Meiling and Chiharu were just laughing at her.

"You heard me!" Meiling said with a smug smile plastered on her face. "I've seen how you look at him, and believe me, I completely support you! That man needs a good woman, and you seem to be just perfect for the job."

"Um… we are just friends." Sakura said trying to sound reliable, but her voice betrayed her.

"Yeah… I believe you." Meiling shot sarcastically.

"No really!"

"Listen… don't worry about it. Syaoran is actually dying to be with you, his only problem is that some time ago he decided to give up his social life and just work. So he never tried that hard to find a girlfriend, girls just threw themselves at him and when he was bored he would go out with them… I guess you've heard that."

"Is that supposed to make me feel good?" Sakura interrupted her.

Meiling eyed her, and after taking a deep breath, she added. "He's never been so nice to a girl… he's never looked at a girl as he looks at you. The guy would do pretty much anything you asked him! So trust me… if you like him," she paused for a second and looked at Sakura straight in the eye. "You need to let him know you like him too, otherwise he is just going to keep on waiting for you"

Sakura was about to say something but Meiling stood up from her chair because someone called her. She looked at Chiharu, but her friend just shrugged and smiled.

* * *

**Yey! So they met again! I know some of you wanted to see some SxS action but I want to make things more... realistic, not so Hollywood like! I promise next chapter is going to be great! **

**Btw, this story is comming to and end! So I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my story, and send me some love and review please. Happy New Year!!!! I hope you guys have a great 2009! **


	19. Chapter nineteen

**So this chapter is shorter than usual, but I have the feeling you guys are going to like it! Or at least I hope you guys'll like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19  
**

"Sakura you ready?" She heard Chiharu's voice screaming at her through the door.

She was in the bathroom changing her outfit. She was now wearing the white summer dress. Her hair was down and she was wearing a very sexy pair of red stilettos. Meiling had told her she had to remove all her makeup so they could do it again. New scenery new makeup they said.

"Yeah, I'll be right out!" She yelled at Chiharu. Taking one deep breath, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled.

She needed to act confident. She needed to look sure of herself. She needed to hide all the insecurity and nervousness that was menacing to crawl out of her.

She never expected to find Syaoran there. And she never expected him to act so… so… so cool about seeing her again. She somehow expected a huge reunion, a reunion that included kisses and tears… well maybe not tears, but definitely kisses. But he had acted so cool about everything, almost as if it hadn't been important to him.

Meiling had told her that Syaoran was dying to be with her, but how could she be sure? Maybe Meiling just thought that, and she was kidding herself.

"Sakuraaaaaaa!" Chiharu screamed again.

Sakura opened the door and headed outside to meet with Chiharu and Meiling. They looked pretty tired. The shoot was about to finish and they needed to get those last three shots before sundown.

"Great!" Meiling exclaimed when she saw Sakura. "Go with Kim, she'll redo your makeup and come back here. We'll start with your picture first, then we'll take your picture with Syaoran and then Syaoran's picture and that'll be it!"

Sakura nodded and went to Kim so she could do her makeup. Fifteen minutes later she was ready to go. She went back to Meiling who apparently had already prepped the lights and was just waiting for her.

"Okay Sakura I need you to stand there, imagine you are looking at the man of your life, the man you've just realized you are in love with but you are afraid he won't return your feelings. I need you to show me that uncertainty as well as the love you feel for him… is that too confusing?" Meiling creasing her brow.

"Um… that should be easy." Sakura said reassuring her. She just needed to think of her feelings for Syaoran and she would have it.

She stood where she had to stand, she waited for Meiling to give her the okay and when Meiling was about to tell her to begin posing she caught a sight of Syaoran. He was sitting down on a bench, staring at the floor. His hair was falling over his face and he was resting his arms on the back of the bench.

The moment she looked at him she felt butterflies on her stomach. She started feeling all those confusing feelings that just wouldn't leave her alone.

"That's perfect Sakura!" She heard Meiling, but she really wasn't paying any attention to her.

She was just thinking about him, and how much she really liked him. She knew she had to do something to let him know she liked him, she needed to make a move, but she just didn't know what. And besides, she wasn't really sure if he wanted her to make a move. Maybe she would just leave it to chance.

"That was perfect!! You can relax now!" Meiling said to Sakura.

Sakura looked at Meiling really confused. She hadn't even noticed they took the pictures.

"That was it?" She asked, she had no idea that she had been "posing".

"Yeah! That was perfect, now we need Syaoran for the next shoot." Meiling said looking around until she found Syaoran.

When she noticed where Syaoran was sitting down she looked at Sakura and realization hit her. Sakura had been looking at him. These two were just so dense she was going to have to really butt in and help them out.

"Um… Chiharu we need to talk!"

"What's wrong?" Chiharu answered.

"Listen," Meiling started as she approached her friend so no one else could listen to what she had to say. "I think those two need a little… encouraging so I was thinking maybe we could change just a little bit the next photo."

"What do you mean?" Chiharu said not really following her friend.

"Okay, next shoot is supposed to be Syaoran and Sakura standing one in front of the other looking in love. I was thinking that maybe we could change it to Syaoran holding Sakura and _almost _kissing her." She said with a devilish smile on her face.

"Almost???" Chiharu asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah! They want each other so badly that if we make them break that personal space barrier maybe they'll recognize the fact that they want to be together!"

"You have a point there," Chiharu said creasing her brow and really considering what Meiling had just told her. "Okay, I like the idea. Go tell them."

"Great!" Meiling turned around and hurried to where Sakura was standing.

"Sakura! I need to tell you what to do in next photo… I just need Syaoran." She said looking around for him, once again.

"Looking for me?" Syaoran said as he appeared behind her.

"Yeah! Great, you are here. Okay guys look, we changed next picture just a little bit. We thought you guys had great chemistry together so I hope there won't be a problem with the change we made."

Sakura and Syaoran both looked at her with expectant eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"So, Syaoran is going to be standing here," she said as she placed herself where Syaoran had to stand. "And you have to hold Sakura like this, hold her very close, and we need Sakura to place both her arms on your shoulders, and your faces to be really really close together; almost as if you guys were about to kiss." She said with a huge triumphant grin on her face.

Sakura looked at Syaoran wide eyed. He looked at her with a slight smile on his face.

"I can do that." He said decidedly.

"Yeah… me too," Sakura said a little more unsure of herself.

"Great! So let's get to work!"

Syaoran went to stand were Meiling had told him to. Sakura approached him and she stood in front of him, not really sure of what to do next.

"You need to place your hands on my shoulders Sakura." Syaoran said in deep husky voice as he placed both his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Sakura lifted her arms shyly and placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling his strong muscles beneath her hands. She felt her heart start beating faster and she took a deep breath to try and control it.

"Ok great!" She heard Meiling scream at them. "Syaoran pull her closer, Sakura maybe if you got on your tip toes and tilt your head to right a little bit, Syaoran pull your head closer to hers!" She commanded.

Syaoran did as Meiling said. He pulled her closer to him, Sakura got on her tip toes, and she then lifted her left leg from the ground, bending it behind her. She tilted her head to the side and Syaoran pulled closer to her.

She could feel his breath on her skin now. Her eyes were wide open and she was trying hard to avoid looking at him in the eyes. But before she could control herself she looked at him. She felt as if she could drown in his eyes, they were so deep, so alive. She felt as if they were pulling her closer to him.

Her lips parted a little instinctively, and her body relaxed. She felt his grip on her tighten, hold her strongly.

"Sakura that was great! I love what you did with you leg! Now Syaoran bend her a little backwards, almost as if you are over her… get what I mean?"

Syaoran looked at Meiling and nodded. He readjusted his position and grabbed Sakura so he could bend her backwards. She just let him do with her whatever he wanted to do.

Once again he pulled his head close to hers. His deep amber eyes fixed on her. She placed one of her hands on his neck. The electricity between them was too much. She needed to stop it, or kiss him, but the anticipation was killing her. She couldn't deny it anymore.

She had no idea of what he thought or what he wanted, but it takes two to create that type of electricity. She was now more than sure that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, and she was going to do something about it, no more doubts, no more leaving it to chance.

"Okay that's it! I think we are done!" Meiling screamed at them.

Before she could protest Syaoran let her go. Her body shivered from the lack of contact, almost complaining.

"Sakura you can go change now, we just need one more shot of Syaoran and we are good to go."

She nodded and walked away. She had no idea of what she was going to do, but she had to so something.

She changed back into her clothes and she walked out as they were just rapping up the shoot. Syaoran was allowed to go change into normal clothes and Sakura helped everyone put everything away.

Half an hour later everything was ready and packed in the cars and they were all ready to leave.

"Sakura?" She heard Chiharu call her. "I need to go with Meiling to the studio and develop the pictures… would you mind finding someone who can drive you?"

"I can drive her." Syaoran offered before Sakura could say anything. She hadn't even noticed he was standing close to them.

"Great! See you in the apartment then!" Chiharu said excitedly as she walked over to Meiling.

"Thank you." Sakura told Syaoran shyly, placing her hands on her pockets.

"Not a problem." He said flashing a huge smile.

After they said their goodbyes Sakura and Syaoran started walking to his car. When they were both inside and Syaoran started the car he looked at her briefly.

"How about a beer?" he asked casually.

"That would be great! There's nothing like a cold beer after a hard day of work!" Sakura told him, making him grin.

He just said, "Great," and started driving, with a huge smile on his face.

They arrived at a pub that was almost empty, it was just 6:30, so they were sure the place wasn't going to be too crowded.

Syaoran guided Sakura to a table and he ordered two beers. He sat down in front of her and gave her a witty smile as he passed his hand through his hair.

"It's great to see you." He finally said after taking a drink from his beer.

"Yeah… I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see you… I just… it was weird! I didn't know if I should call or not." She told him honestly.

"Let's not worry ourselves about that, we are together now aren't we?" He asked her giving her a very seductive smile.

She blushed and looked elsewhere, trying to relax. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. She had been living with him for a couple of weeks and she had never felt that way! Well maybe that was because back then she wasn't really over Koji. But now, things were different.

She was over Koji, and she had realized how much she liked the man in front of her.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked feeling too nervous from the awkward silence between them.

"Nothing much… just work, and living with Meiling… she keeps me occupied with all her stupid ideas! Last time she woke me up at 3:00 a.m. saying she wanted to cook some miso soup but she had no miso paste!"

Sakura started laughing at that. Meiling could be really weird sometimes.

"What did you do?" She asked in-between laughs.

"Well I told her to drop dead… or something like that." He said rolling his eyes as he smiled. "I bought her the ingredients next day, but then she told me she didn't want miso soup anymore, so the ingredients are just lying there in the pantry."

"I can cook miso soup!" Sakura said excitedly. But after she said the words she regretted it. Had she just offered to cook for him?

"You can?" He asked with a bemused look on his face.

"Um… yeah?" she meant for it so sound more confident but it ended up sounding like a question.

"That's great, maybe we can get together one of these days and you can make it, I could buy something else to eat and something to drink." She said casually, taking another drink form his beer.

"That sounds like a plan." She said trying to hide the blush that was rising on her cheeks.

They finished their beer and Syaoran was about to go order another when Sakura stopped him.

"Hey, why don't we go to my place? This place is starting to get crowded."

She didn't know why she said that. It wasn't like her. She never took the first step, and she never acted to bold. She was usually more shy and insecure. But there was something about Syaoran, something that made her trust him.

He smiled at her that sexy grin and he nodded. They stood up and went back to his car. Sakura guided him to her apartment. He parked the car and they got out as they were talking about how Meiling and Chiharu were acting weird all day long.

"I had never seen Chiharu act so weird." Sakura said as she closed the door of the car. "I mean, she looked as if she had something up her sleeve or something."

"I know what you mean, Meiling is usually pretty weird but today she was more… I don't even know if there is a word to describe her state today." He said laughing and locking up the car.

"But I have to give it to them," Syaoran began, "they chose clothes that made you look very good."

"Very good?" Sakura asked him raising her eyebrows.

"Well… you looked really…" he started saying as he walked to the other side of the car where Sakura was standing.

"Really what?" she kept on asking, lifting her head and smiling at him with a bewitching smile.

He walked over to her until he was standing in front of her. They eyes met, and the electricity she felt earlier was back there. He took a step closer to her, making her take a step back until she bumped against the car.

She rested her weight on the vehicle and kept on looking at him. He was so perfect, his every feature, his smile, his face, the way his hair fell down over his eyes, everything about him was just perfect.

"Let's just say I felt a sudden desire to…" he paused for a second, biting his lower lip, never breaking the eye contact.

"Well, I felt a sudden desire to do this," she said as she lifted her body and cupped his face with her hands and pulled it down to her.

Their lips met softly, the touch of his skin on her skin burned her, and she wanted more.

She felt him surround her tiny waist and pull him closer. He parted his lips to allow her access and she started tasting him. She suddenly became aware of how good he tasted.

She kissed him eagerly, she wanted to feel him close to her, and she wanted to feel him on her.

He kissed her back with as much passion as she was kissing him. He was drunk on her taste, he wanted more, and he wanted all of her. He slid his hands beneath her shirt and as he touched her skin he felt her shiver. He pulled her even closer to him, caressing her soft skin.

Suddenly as fast as they started kissing they broke the kiss. The looked at each other for a few seconds before they both started laughing.

"You have no idea of how much I wanted to do that." He said honestly.

She smiled at him comment and cocked her head to the side. "I'm glad we did it then. I thought I was going to drive myself mad if I didn't kiss you."

"Why don't we go inside?" He asked her. She nodded and they started walking to her apartment.

They got inside and Sakura hadn't even closed the door when they were back to kissing. They made it to a couch where they just let go off everything and gave into one another.

Feeling each other, touching, tasting, they were in heaven, and there was nothing better than that. They were finally were they both wanted to be.

* * *

**Okay so how was it?? I'm dying to get some feedback from you guys! So please, please review! Give me some love! By the way I'm sure you guys noticed it but the story is comming to an end. So.. yeah, that makes me a little sad. But some pretty reviews from you guys would make me happy! See you guys next time!**


End file.
